Your Secret Kiss
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: KaiTaka Título temporal. De cuando eres aceptado en una escuela que está lejos de casa y tienes que invadir la de los demás. Summary feo :
1. Step One

Disclaimer: No, no soy Takao Aoki.

--

La espera que existe entre la ejecución de un proyecto y los resultados que éste genere es más larga de lo que parece. Si son favorables, la sensación es casi inexplicable; la realización es inmensa y te hace sentir grande, el mejor. Si no lo son, no necesita explicarse.

Cuando Takao Kinomiya se inscribió para presentar el examen de admisión en la misma universidad que estudiaba su hermano, sabía que el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que tendría que hacer para lograr entrar serían demasiados. Tantos que dejo de salir con sus amigos, prácticamente no tocó su consola de videojuegos y sobre su ordenador se acumularon capas y capas de polvo. Sin embargo, un lugar en aquella institución, se dijo incontables ocasiones, valía eso y hasta más.

Por eso, cuando el esperado día de publicación de resultados llegó, no pudo dormir por las ansias que lo carcomían por dentro. Salió temprano de su casa y estuvo dando vueltas frente a la universidad un largo rato, diciéndose una y otra vez que las cosas pasaban por algo y que no se dejaría rendir por un miserable papel.

Y aquel día había sido tan importante en su vida que, aún años después, recordaría incluso como temblaba su dedo índice al recorrer la larga lista, desde la A hasta la K. Le gustaba el suspenso. Él sabía que no todos los esfuerzos son recompensados y que no siempre se gana. Pero él **necesitaba **ganar.

Fue por esa razón que cuando leyó **Kinomiya, Takao** impreso en aquella lista, no pudo reprimir el grito de felicidad que escapó de su garganta. Abrazó a desconocidos tan emocionados como él, incluso a aquellos que lloraban desconsolados.

Y en ese momento, la euforia era tanta que tampoco pensó en las consecuencias que tendría besar a la primera chica que cruzó su camino.

**- StepOne -  
**

Luego de leer su nombre en la lista, besar a una desconocida y comprobar que su nombre realmente estaba ahí al menos unas cinco veces, lo primero que hizo Takao fue llamar a su casa. Al cortar la llamada, pensó que si hubiera hablado dos minutos más con su madre, él también se habría puesto a llorar.

Después llamó a todos sus amigos y la felicidad era tal que no le afectó que más de uno se hubiera quedado dormido mientras hablaba. Quizá más adelante lo recordaría y se ofendería, pero mientras, nada podía afectarlo.

Un día después, la euforia había desparecido y dejó espacio a un sentimiento que Takao no había sentido jamás, pero que no le molestaría sentir más a menudo. Y, ese día, luego de abrazarlo por enésima vez, su madre revivió un tema que había discutido apenas dos días atrás, pero que a Takao ya se le sabía a viejo.

.- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte?—preguntó la mujer con desgastada esperanza

.- Podría, pero creo que sería incómodo—respondió Takao, evitando los ojos de su madre—Para ambos.

Y es que una de las pequeñas desventajas de la universidad a la que el joven tanto empeño había puesto en entrar, además del estricto sistema que manejaba, era la ubicación. En un día despejado de tráfico, como ocurría los domingos por la mañana, a Takao le tomaría un par de horas llegar.

.- Piénsalo bien, hijo, aún eres muy pequeño para vivir solo—dijo su madre, con un ligero tono de desesperación

.- Mamá...—empezó Takao, casi fastidiado—Tengo diecisiete años y no voy a estar solo, Hitoshi va a estar ahí.

La mujer frunció los labios y lo miró con aprehensión. Abrió la boca y empezó una frase, y aunque no la terminó, Takao supo exactamente lo que intentaba decirle y que buscaba la mejor manera de decírselo.

.- Ya lo hablé con él, mamá—dijo y esperó un par de segundos, pero su madre no dijo nada—Dijo que estaba bien y que su compañero no tenía inconveniente con que yo estuviera ahí… Además, en cuanto pueda, buscaré empleo y ayudaré.

El chico miró como su madre parecía estar considerando todas las opciones en su cabeza y se alegro cuando le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Está bien, pero promete que me llamarás de vez en cuando—acarició la mejilla de su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia—Y promete que cumplirás tu promesa, porque tu hermano parece haberlo olvidado…

El tono de enojo y dureza le había parecido demasiado forzado a Takao y, cuando su madre bajó la cabeza y sus hombros empezaron a agitarse por los sollozos reprimidos, no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla mientras le decía que dejara de ser tan dramática.

En realidad, el también se habría puesto a llorar si no fuera porque alguien ahí debía mantener la calma.

-

A las nueve de la mañana en punto del día siguiente, Takao tenía casi todas sus pertenencias empacadas y guardadas en el maletero de un taxi que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes.

Su madre lo acompañó hasta allá e hizo de su despedido un momento embarazoso para Takao, pues todos sus amigos estaban ahí para presenciarla, pero a aquella mujer amante de las telenovelas de la tarde, poco le importó.

Para las diez con treinta, ya se dirigía hacia el lugar que se convertiría en su hogar por los siete meses que seguían y fue entonces, que alguna clase de animal empezó a comerse su estómago, dejándolo con un sentimiento de nerviosismo que era nuevo para él.

Trató de ignorar aquello y decidió leer un libro, y al ser el instructivo de su teléfono celular lo más cercano a un libro que tenía, no pasó más allá de la sección de encendido y apagado del aparato antes de caer dormido.

-

Cuando despertó, faltaba poco para llegar. Se desperezó y, mientras esperaba a que el tren se detuviese por completo, se arregló el pelo, que se había disparado en todas direcciones a consecuencia de su pequeña siesta.

Cuando el tren estuvo totalmente estático, comenzó a bajar su equipaje e ignoró la mirada pesada que le dirigió el hombre que estaba sentado a dos asientos del suyo cuando una de sus maletas cayó secamente sobre el suelo. Una vez que tuvo todo consigo (dos mochilas groseramente pesadas y un par de maletas que lo aplastarían con facilidad), bajó del tren y su deseo de encontrar a su hermano rápidamente se vio cumplido apenas cinco minutos después.

Luego de un intento de asesinato fallido (si cargas veinte kilos de lo que sea, tu rapidez se verá severamente afectada) y monólogo acerca de los malvados hermanos mayores, ambos Kinomiya se dirigieron al departamento que el mayor compartía con uno de sus compañeros de la universidad.

.- Mamá dice que dejes de ser malagradecido y la llames más seguido—dijo Takao mirando a su hermano con reproche

.- ¡Pero si la llamó cada semana!—replicó Hitoshi ofendido

.- Lo sé

Dos segundos más tarde, ambos negaban con la cabeza con sonrisas en el rostro. Y trescientos sesenta después, el taxi aparcaba frente a un complejo departamental que gritaba "Universitarios" por todos lados y que hizo que Takao comenzara a sentir adrenalina extraña.

Pagaron. Utilizaron el elevador. Y pronto estuvieron frente la puerta con el número 345 grabado en rojo. El peliazul* miró los tres números como si fueran a empezar a gritarle, recordando de pronto algo que su mente había decidido ignorar desde el día anterior. Su hermano sonrió, entendiendo lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del menor.

.- No está. Ahora. Más tarde sí. Pero ahora no.

Esa burda explicación, tranquilizó a Takao. _No está, fiuuu_ pensó. Sin embargo, cuando Hitoshi abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba entrando a la madriguera del oso.

Y es que, aunque hubiera dicho a su madre que todo estaba arreglado y que todos aceptarían su estancia en ese lugar con felicidad, eso no era del todo verdad. Hitoshi le había dicho que su compañero, un tal Hiwatari, no había estado muy feliz con la idea de alojar a un _niño_ de diecisiete en su santuario. Y por lo que había escuchado de su hermano, ese Hiwatari no era alguien con quien te quisieras meter.

.- Mi casa es tu casa—dijo Hitoshi con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos—Ahí está la cocina, el baño por allá; ese es mi cuarto, aquel el de Kai. Y este lujoso mueble—eso lo dijo señalando un sofá que parecía haber soportado muchas tardes de películas—será tu cama

Quizá Hitoshi esperaba un comentario agudo por parte de Takao, pues su expresión fue casi de decepción cuando su hermano se limitó a ver la pieza del mobiliario con dudosa gratitud.

.- Si te sirve de consuelo, es mucho más cómodo de lo que parece—Takao pensó en señalarse a Hitoshi que su voz no era de consuelo alguno, pero prefirió no hacerlo—Bueno, te dejo para que te familiarices con esto. Nos vemos.

.- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Takao con exagerada rapidez, permitiéndose sonar un poco preocupado

.- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya me hablas de nuevo?—inquirió el mayor con fingido sentimiento—Resulta, hermano mío, que tengo una novia que visitar. ¡Hasta luego!

.- ¡Espera! ¿Y que hay de... ya sabes...?—Takao miró a su hermano, esperando que este le comprendiera

.- ¿Kai?... Kai tenía… cosas que hacer. Regresará más tarde. Es un sujeto difícil, pero no te preocupes—luego sonrió—Mejor empieza a estudiar, que la escuela de medicina no es sencilla

Diciendo esto, salió del lugar, dejando a Takao con más de una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. El chico se quedó de pie, observando la puerta. Creía haber visto los ojos de Hitoshi brillar de manera extraña. ¿Orgullo, quizá? No ponderó mucho en eso y desechó el pensamiento, empezando a sentir lo inevitable: Incomodidad.

Se sentía intruso, ajeno. Sin embargo, luego de recorrer el departamento y abrir el refrigerador, lo olvidó.

Con un peso menos encima, pensó que aquello era muy bueno. Dormiría en un sofá, pero tendría techo y comida. Y, se dijo, en cuanto consiguiera un empleo, la situación iba a ser muy diferente.

Por el momento, sólo se enfocaría en disfrutar.

No obstante, toda sensación de tranquilidad desaparecería menos de dos horas después. Entonces, conocería a un sujeto tan exasperante como sus ojos rojos.

Aquél al que más tarde bautizaría como_ El Demonio._

-----

El despertar de los muertos, ¿o qué? Hahaha. Hace mucho que no escribía _y se nota_. No quedé convencida con muchas cosas, estoy oxidada. Sobre todo con la última parte. Trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, a ver que sale. Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido (:

Gracias por leer, espero comentarios n.n


	2. Step Two

Tras vagar por el departamento, que no era muy grande, Takao descubrió que su lugar favorito era precisamente el sofá que se convertiría en cama. Era inexplicablemente cómodo y tenía tantas facilidades como el estar frente al televisor o localizarse a apenas un par de pasos del refrigerador que, por cierto, ocupaba el segundo lugar en la lista.

Fue mientras trataba de encontrar su posición favorita para ver la televisión que la puerta del departamento se abrió, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver a quien entraba y, al esperar ver la figura familiar de su hermano, se extrañó al ver a un completo desconocido en la puerta.

Y por la manera en la que lo miraba, con cautela y casi miedo, Takao podría decir que aquel sujeto tampoco esperaba encontrar a un adolescente explorando imposibles posiciones en el sofá en el que, seguramente, solía pasar las tardes.

Uno se le quedó viendo al otro, las cara de extrañeza eran compartidas. Y fue hasta un par de segundos después que todo pareció cobrar sentido para los dos. Sin embargo, fue el otro el que recobró la compostura primero, rompiendo el silencio con una voz tan demandante que eclipsó a la de Vanessa Hudgens (1) del televisor.

.- ¿Así que tú eres Takao?

**- StepTwo -**

_¿Así que tú eres Takao?_ Había dicho luego de reconocerlo y así, tan pronto como lo hizo, lo descartó.

Ni siquiera veinte minutos después, y luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, podía borrarse de la memoria el tono que el otro había usado. Como si no valiera más que la basura.

Y lo de encerrarse en su habitación después de eso y no haber asomado ni un cabello desde entonces, no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Takao no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Si orgulloso, _porque me odias tanto que no puedes ni salir_; o miserable, _porque me odias tanto que no quieres ni salir._

Hubiera pasado más tiempo pensando sobre aquello, sin embargo, la voz estridente de una rubia superficial le recordó que el televisor seguía encendido y que, tan sólo por el desplante de un sujeto que era unos cuantos años mayor que él, no iba a apagarlo. Ni literal ni metafóricamente.

En ese momento, decidió que no iba a dejar que un niñato presumido le arruinara la existencia. Si no era lo bastante maduro para lidiar con la situación de una mejor manera, ese era su problema. Y si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Takao se dispuso a ver a un grupo de adolescentes cantar acerca de su _fabuloso_ verano.

Quince minutos después, ya estaba dormido.

--

Cuando Takao abrió los ojos, ya había oscurecido. El televisor estaba apagado y lo único que escuchaba era el casi relajante zumbido del refrigerador. Con esto, Takao podía decir que era muy tarde o muy temprano.

Se desperezó y se busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil. Lo abrió y se arrepintió, pues la luz de la pantalla lo encandiló por completo pero, no sin dificultad, pudo ver que faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las seis de la mañana.

Las inscripciones para los nuevos alumnos empezaban en poco más de una hora y ya que no quería pasarse toda la tarde entre oficinas y papeleo, decidió no volver a dormir. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, buscó el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió. Al parecer, estaban transmitiendo una repetición de la película que había estado viendo el día anterior, _porque era así de genial._

Cambió los canales, buscando el de videos musicales o el noticiero local, lo que encontrara primero. Al final, se decidió por una temporada muy antigua de los _Power Rangers_.

Mientras se veía invadido por memorias de la infancia, decidió hurgar entre las gavetas, buscando lo que sería su desayuno, encontrándolo en la tercera a la derecha de la campana de la estufa: cereal con leche, _wii._

Después de comer una generosa porción de hojuelas azucaradas, decidió tomar un baño no sin antes tener una difícil batalla con una de sus valijas, que parecía querer quedarse con su camiseta favorita. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de su famosa fuerza, Takao le dio su merecido a aquella cosa inanimada.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya había luz en el exterior. Y esa no era la única cosa que había cambiado. Sentado en el lugar donde antes había estado Takao, comiendo el mismo cereal que Takao había comido y viendo la misma temporada de los Power Rangers, estaba Hiwatari.

Desde donde Takao estaba, el otro chico se veía bastante relajado y hasta parecía alguien agradable. Incluso daba la impresión de estar disfrutando de lo que veía en el televisor. Por su puesto, la ilusión desapareció en cuanto Takao abrió la boca para decir _Buenos días._

Obviamente, no recibió una respuesta y tuvo que conformarse con una mirada de odio que hacía que los ojos del otro se volvieran apenas pequeños puntos sobre su rostro. Y eso fue lo que Takao necesitó para decir _Mejor me largo._

Sin embargo, tuvo soportar aquella mirada y el tenso silencio, que sólo era roto por los gritos de batalla provenientes del televisor, mientras buscaba la papelería que debía entregar ese día. Se había concentrado tanto en ignorar la incomodidad que se sobresaltó cuando Hiwatari arrastró la silla al levantarse. Escuchó que apagaba la televisión y esperó a que se encerrara de nuevo en su habitación e hiciera algo productivo como suicidarse. No obstante, cuando sintió una onda de hostilidad _muy cerca_ de su persona, notó que el otro se había detenido a un lado de donde él estaba, pero que no se había molestado en mirarlo.

.- Te agradecería—su voz no era de amenaza, sin embargo, hizo que Takao se sintiera muy pequeño—Que apagaras esa cosa cuando no la ves. Hay gente trabajando para pagar los servicios y estoy seguro que no eres una de ellas.

Y se fue. Dejando a Takao, nuevamente, con la sensación de que no era más que una pila de maloliente basura.

--

Luego del segundo, y nada mejorado, encuentro con Hiwatari, Takao se dirigió a la que pronto sería su escuela y durante todo el camino consideró volverse emo porque de alguna manera empezaba a pensar que su vida era un hoyo negro.

Sin embargo, cuando vio lo larga que era la fila de nuevos estudiantes de medicina, olvidó su depresión y tuvo que maldecir a todos cuando uno de los guardias le dio un papel con su turno.

.- Noventa y ocho—murmuró de manera sombría, viendo el pequeño recuadro de papel como si se tratara de una sentencia de muerte.

Después, con una ligera sensación de alivio pensó que era mejor que tener el turno noventa y nueve.

.- ¡¿Noventa y nueve!?

Aquel grito, que parecía el de una banshee, atrajo la atención de Takao; pero eso era irrelevante porque llamó la atención de los otros noventa y siete estudiantes también. Lo que verdaderamente mantuvo a Takao mirando a aquel espécimen durante treinta segundos fue, más allá de su voz, su apariencia.

Desde el pelo teñido de verde chillón, el revelador corset y la demasiado-corta falda, sin olvidar, claro, los botas de combate que probablemente pesaban más que aquella chica que no pasaba de 1.50. Cuando la _cosa_ se dio cuenta de que era observada, Takao tuvo la decencia de volver el rostro al frente de manera no muy disimulada.

.- Es suficiente, Hiromi, ¡me largo!—dijo la chica a su acompañante, que debía estar muy acostumbrada a las _miradas_, porque se le veía muy tranquila

.- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—bien, quizá no tan tranquila— ¡Si tuve que aguantar tu horrible película de vampiros, entonces aguantas esto!

.- ¡Es injusto!—exclamó indignada y Takao casi pudo verla golpeando su pie contra el suelo—Al menos, mis vampiros eran sexys… En cambio, aquí no hay nada más que nerds raritos

Takao se había jurado nunca más volver a ver a la _cosa_, sin embargo, aquella frase activó algún botón de su ego y se vio en la necesidad de corregirla.

.- ¡Hey! ¡No todos aquí somos _nerds raritos_, niña!—dijo ofendido

.- Pues eres lo bastante raro y lo bastante nerd para estar aquí, ¿o no?

Justo cuando Takao iba a soltar una, a su criterio, perspicaz e ingeniosa respuesta, la chica se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Takao compartió una mirada extrañada con la otra chica y cuando iba a preguntar _¿Qué demonios?_, la cosa se abalanzó sobre él de una manera que lo hizo sentir muy, _muy violado_.

.- ¡Eres tú!—exclamó con entusiasmo y cuando por fin lo soltó, Takao tuvo que preguntarse si eso que veía eran lágrimas—¡Te lo dije, Hiromi! ¡Él existe! ¡Existe de verdad!

Además de violado, ahora Takao se sentía muy confundido.

.- ¡Cálmate, niña!—dijo, tomándola por los hombros y alejándola de él—Y no hagas eso de nuevo o te voy a demandar

.- Lo siento—se disculpó e incluso se vio algo avergonzada—Es que te amo

Sí, confundido.

-

Luego de lo que pareció una larga, _larga_ eternidad, por fin llegó el turno de Kinomiya, Takao. Y es que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando, la _cosa_ no se separó de él, ahogándolo con abrazos innecesarios, algunos intentos de violación y mucha palabrería. Así, se había enterado que la cosa tenía nombre y era Ming Ming; así, doble. También sabía que quería ser estrella pop y que su apariencia no era más que un acto porque amaba las cosas tiernas y estaba segura de que ella y Takao estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_¿Qué diablos te hace decir eso?_, había preguntado el joven amablemente.

_Tú también lo sabías, por eso me besaste, ¿verdad?_, fue su respuesta.

Y cuando se encontraba a mitad de un discurso acerca de que entendía que ella lo amara porque era un espécimen extremadamente sexy, pero que no debía dejar que las fantasías llegaran tan lejos, Hiromi, la amiga de Ming Ming, le explicó todo.

_Ella dice que un _misterioso chico _la besó el día en que publicaron los resultados y ella está segura de que eres tú._

Fue entonces que Takao consideró tomar un seminario de Control de Impulsos o algo. (2)

--

.- ¡Tienes mi número, llámame!—gritó Ming Ming mientras Takao se alejaba lo más que podía de ella.

Esa no era la primera vez que su costumbre por actuar sin pensar traía tales consecuencias a su vida. Todavía no olvidaba la tarde que había pasado entrenando kendo con su abuelo porque al principio le había parecido genial; aún tenía cicatrices que se lo recordaban. Y cómo olvidar la vez que declaró que Mathilda era la chica más sexy de la escuela frente al novio de ella; esa había sido la razón por la que había empezado a entrenar tanto.

Sin embargo, esto superaba a cualquier mala experiencia que ese hábito le había traído.

.- Que miedo me da—murmuró casi al borde de las lágrimas, pensando en que ese era un trauma difícil de olvidar.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa, sacó su teléfono celular para ver la hora. Al ver que pasaban de las once la mañana y que no había comido nada desde que había salido temprano, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa y alimentarse. Después de las traumáticas/horribles experiencias de ese día, necesitaba algo fuerte.

Pero, no más de dos pasos después pensó en que si regresaba y se encontraba nuevamente con Hiwatari, a solas, la situación no iba a ser muy divertida. Entonces a Takao se le ocurrió que su hermano había desaparecido tan sólo para que eso pasara.

.- Apuesto a que lo hace a propósito—dijo a la nada—Estúpido hermano mayor que me quiere ver sufrir.

Justo cuando se creía perdido y sin muchas opciones, recordó una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba apenas a dos calles del edificio donde se hospedaba y decidió probarla.

_American Bun Factory _(3) estaba plasmado en el cristal en letras estilizadas y sólo por eso, Takao pensó que seguramente eran un buen lugar para pasar el rato. Luego de pensarlo dos segundos más, se decidió por entrar y descubrió que era en realidad un lugar muy acogedor. Al menos en apariencia.

Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y decidió sentarse en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y se dijo que _definitivamente no_ estaba ahí porque le daba _cosa_ regresar al departamento a pasar horas de divertida tensión con Hiwatari. Él tan sólo quería disfrutar de una deliciosa malteada en paz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una bonita chica se acercó para preguntarle lo que iba a ordenar. No lo pensó demasiado antes de responder.

.- Lo que sea, que tenga muchas calorías, por favor—dijo con una sonrisa

.- ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó la chica con escepticismo

.- Créeme, lo necesito

La chica lo observó con una extraña expresión el tiempo suficiente para que Takao sintiera la necesidad de gritarle. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, ella encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta para seguir con su trabajo. Segundos después, Takao la escuchó gritándole a un tal Max algo acerca de _la especialidad_.

Así, veinte minutos después se encontró mirando un plato con una apetitosa y muy calórica hamburguesa que Takao dudaba cupiera en su boca, pero él nunca perdía la fe en sí mismo.

Takao no se defraudó, pues apenas seis mordidas después y tres sorbos a su refresco, su comida había desaparecido. Estuvo un momento sentado, simplemente observando a la única mesera caminando de aquí a allá y a un chico rubio salir ocasionalmente de la cocina**. **

Luego de que se estómago asimiló una tercera parte de lo que había consumido, Takao se sintió con muchas más energías y un poco de valor extra y recordó lo que había pensado el día anterior, decidiendo que no iba a dejar que Hiwatari lo orillara a tal situación como casi ocultarse de él. Así, dejó el lugar, no obstante, con una parte de él deseando encontrarse con un departamento vacío.

No tenía grandes planes, si Hiwatari estaba o no, no importaba. Quizá vería la televisión hasta quedarse dormido o tal vez le llamaría a Kyo.

No obstante, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer se vio frustrada a llegar al número 345 y tratar de entrar. La puerta no abría. Takao se concentró en recordar si había cerrado con llave antes de salir y fue entonces que lo recordó.

Él no tenía llave.

_Estúpido Hitoshi._

_--_

**(1) Sí, Takao estaba viendo Highschool musical. No, nunca lo he visto.**

**(2) ¿Recuerdan el capítulo uno, dónde Takao besa a una extraña?**

**(3) No se ríaaaaan ,**

Creo que me tardé mucho. Lo siento, culpen a Zelda haha. Me traumé jugando, perdón. Buh. No me gustó mucho, pero creo que está pasable. Me costó mucho escribir algunas partes, así que me disculpo si se ve algo forzado. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Creo que no lo dije en el primer capítulo, pero esta será una "versión mejorada" de mi antiguo fic "He's my broth…". Que título tan más gay, pero el pasado es el pasado haha.

Por cierto, faltan ocho minutos para el 2009, wii (:


	3. Step Three

Cuando Takao se quedó afuera del departamento sin una llave para entrar, aprendió que nuestro alrededor está lleno de detalles que usualmente no tomamos en cuenta. Como las pequeñas grietas junto a la puerta del 345, o la mancha de humedad que empezaba a formarse en el techo del pasillo y que, si no hacían algo, pronto sería algo no muy decorativo.

No obstante, lo que más recordaría Takao era la forma en la que la gente te miraba cuando yacías en el suelo con cara de no haber comido en tres semanas. Algo feo, en realidad.

El tiempo se sintió muy lento. Pasó una hora, dos horas; y cuando casi se cumple la tercera, la ayuda llegó.

Un momento se encontraba viendo la mancha de humedad del techo, tratando de encontrarle forma o bautizarla de una vez; y al siguiente, veía directamente un par de ojos rojos.

La ayuda había llegado, sí. No de la manera en la que Takao esperaba, por supuesto.

**StepThree**

Tres minutos después, Takao se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá con una lata de refresco en la mano y charlando civilizadamente con el otro chico.

El otro chico, claro, no se trataba de Kai, sino del amigo de Kai.

Su nombre era Rei Kon, tenía 23 años, era de China y trabajaba como piloto para una aerolínea importante. A Takao no le había parecido muy interesante los primeros quince minutos, sin embargo, en cuanto la palabra "piloto" salió de sus labios, el menor lo vio con otros ojos.

.- Y si, digamos,--comenzó Takao—Una súper potencia nos declara la guerra, ¿tendrías que ir y matar gente desde el aire?

Rei soltó una carcajada y Takao pudo escuchar un par de frases mordaces de Kai, que estaba en la cocina.

.- De verdad, no sé cómo eres su amigo—susurró entre sorprendido y fastidiado—Es absolutamente insoportable

.- Pude escuchar eso, ¿sabes?

Takao tuvo la decencia de sobresaltarse y parecer un poco avergonzado de sus palabras cuando Kai soltó esas palabras mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto al que estaban él y Rei, pero no se disculpó.

.- Pues sí, Kai es un poco difícil—comentó Rei mientras veía su lata de cerveza de manera casi nostálgica—Pero una vez que lo conoces, no te arrepientes.

En ese momento, Rei sonrió de manera muy extraña al tiempo que veía a Kai detenidamente. Takao no pudo decir por qué, pero de pronto se sintió ajeno a todo aquello; como si no debiera estar ahí. Sin embargo, desechó el pensamiento, decidiendo que tal vez era una _cosa de amigos_ y nada más.

De pronto, Kai posó su mirada en algún otro lado de la habitación y no dijo nada. Takao supuso que se había sentido de pronto muy incomodado por la confesión de su amigo, de la misma manera en la que le había pasado a él cuando Kyo le dijo que su habilidad en la cocina era mejor que la de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Por eso, trató de volcar la conversación hacia temas mucho más seguros y no sentimentales.

.- Como sea, no me interesa—dijo, dejando su refresco sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él—Dime, Rei. ¿Has estado a punto de estrellarte alguna vez?

El otro no pareció prestarle mucha atención, ya que no respondió ni dio algún signo de haberlo escuchado. Unos segundos después, parpadeó y, como si hubiera salido de un trance, volteó a verlo; sonriendo.

.- En realidad, no—dijo, dejando su bebida junto a la de Takao—Y no creo que sea un tema muy apropiado, si tomas en cuenta que tengo un vuelo en un par de horas.

.- ¿De verdad?—preguntó Takao, entusiasmado— ¿Y a dónde vas esta vez? ¿Paris? ¿Londres? ¿América?

.- Corea del Norte—la respuesta vino de Kai, a quien Takao dedicó una de sus miradas más duras, pero que pareció no surtir efecto.

.- Así es—secundó Rei y luego miró su reloj, alarmándose un poco—Y debería estar en el aeropuerto en veinte minutos o tendré problemas.

El chino se levantó y, después de arreglar algunas arrugas en sus desgastados pantalones, le tendió una mano a Takao con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

.- Fue un gusto conocerte, Takao—dijo mientras el mencionado estrechaba su mano—Espero verte pronto.

.- Lo mismo digo—dijo el chico—Tú sí eres agradable, no como otras personas por aquí.

Rei tan sólo le sonrió antes de posar su vista sobre el otro chico en esa habitación.

.- ¿Kai?—fue todo lo que dijo

.- Lo sé

Kai se levantó de su lugar y, desde el suyo, Takao pudo decir que no estaba muy feliz. Aunque, ¿cuándo era feliz ese sujeto?

.- Puedes adelantarte si quieres—dijo, dirigiéndose a Rei—Voy a… sí.

Kai lo miró con odio una vez más antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño y Rei se volvió a despedir de él para luego salir. Un par de minutos después, Kai lo siguió.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, Hiwatari vio a Takao justamente en la manera en la que odiaba. Fue por eso que, en una muestra de extraordinaria velocidad, Takao llegó a donde estaba el otro y lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir.

.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?—más que una pregunta, había sido una exigencia.

Kai lo miró como si fuera un sucio vagabundo y, con un sencillo movimiento, hizo que el más joven lo soltara para después encararlo completamente. En su rostro, había una sonrisa que bailaba entre la arrogancia y el enfado.

.- Estudiando medicina—comenzó—Cualquiera diría que eres lo bastante inteligente como para averiguarlo tú solo: No me agradas.

Takao lo miró, casi incrédulo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, se tragó la frase sarcástica que estaba apunto de soltar, dispuesto a demostrarle al otro un poco de lo que era la madurez.

.- Pero, ¿por qué, genio?—inquirió, molesto—Apenas llegué ayer y no creo haber hecho algo más que tratar ser amable contigo.

.- Hn, ya que lo pones así—dijo con tono complacido—Creo que es porque no me agradan los… ¿cómo les llaman?... Parásitos.

_¿Parásito? ¿Acaso me llamó parásito? _Fue la pregunta que resonó en la cabeza de Takao, pero cuando encontró las palabras para formularla, Hiwatari ya no estaba ahí. Miró la blanca puerta como si de pronto hubiera empezado a hablarle y de su boca salió lo único coherente que pudo decir.

.- ¿Qué?

Kinomiya regresó al sofá, sintiendo que era lo único que lo había hecho sentir bienvenido hasta entonces. Largas filas, niñas locas, secretarias gruñonas, insultos y un hermano desaparecido era lo único que había recibido hasta ese momento. Y entonces, mientras miraba sus zapatos favoritos, sintió que tenía razones suficientes para derramar una lágrima.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse se lo impidió. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que Hiwatari había regresado, avergonzado, a disculparse con él por lo que se preparó mentalmente para ese suceso tan extraño. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra de disculpa llegó y se sobresaltó cuando un cuerpo muy pesado cayó sobre su hombro.

_Para eso no me preparé, _pensó.

Volteó un poco la cara, lo suficiente para ver una mata de pelo azul que, seguramente había tenido mejores días.

.- Tengo... hambre...

De acuerdo, quizá su hermano no estuviera desaparecido. Pero en ese instante, Takao deseó que así fuera.

-

Diez minutos y un sándwich más tarde, Takao pudo ver una versión más decente de su hermano y, cuando consideró que estaba lo bastante despierto, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

.- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?—preguntó molestó

Su hermano, que había echado la cabeza hacía atrás por el golpe recibido, lo miró con extrañeza.

.- ¿Desde ayer?

.- ¿Quieres decir que has estado aquí todo este tiempo?—exclamó Takao incrédulo— ¡Estuve más de dos horas allá afuera porque no se te ocurrió darme una estúpida llave!... Te llamé como mil veces y toqué la puerta otras dos mil y nunca respondiste... ¡Eres el peor hermano mayor!

El peor hermano mayor se enderezó sobre su silla, se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo de la cocina, pensando qué decir.

.- Pues, tú no eres exactamente el mejor hermano menor—dijo luego de un momento

Takao lanzó un gruñido de frustración y enterró las manos en su cabello antes de desplomarse completamente derrotado sobre la otra silla. Hitoshi lo miró con la ceja alzada y sacó dos rebanas de pan más.

.- ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás tan dramático el día de hoy?—preguntó, untando un poco de mayonesa sobre una rebanada.

Takao suspiró y miró con poco interés las pocas dotes culinarias de su hermano mayor.

.- Ya te lo dije, estuve allá afuera más de dos horas

.- Y yo te escuché—comentó el mayor, tomando un par de rebanadas de jamón del empaque—Pero eso no es.

Hitoshi habría querido dedicarle el cien de su atención al nuevo sándwich que se preparaba, pero cuando su hermano no respondió ni dijo nada, decidió que era momento de aplicar unas cuantas tácticas de hermano mayor.

Primero, La Mirada. Esa que dice "Sé que tiraste jugo sobre la alfombra favorita de mamá, así que ocultarla es una acción estúpida" o algo así. Realmente era una mirada muy débil, pero con Takao siempre funcionaba.

.- ¿Entonces qué es?—presionó, valiéndose de La Mirada— ¿Tu novia te dejo? ¿Dejaste de crecer?

Takao lo miró casi ofendido, pero un par de segundos más tarde volvió a suspirar y era ese suspiro que anticipa que una gran verdad va a ser dicha.

.- ¿El… cuál... am... –Takao miró a su hermano e inhaló profundamente— ¿Te parece bien que esté aquí?

Hitoshi ladeó la cabeza y lo miró sin comprender.

.- Takao, yo te ofrecí quedarte en este lugar—dijo— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.- Es que... no quiero que pienses que soy una carga o algo así—respondió, mirando al suelo—Y además, no creo agradarle mucho a tu compañero.

El otro Kinomiya lo observó, pensativo y luego de un momento, sonrió.

.- Kai—dijo—Ese es el problema, Kai.

Takao levantó la mirada alarmado, pensando que había sido una mala idea abrir la boca. No quería que su hermano tuviera una _conversación_ con Hiwatari que le traería muchas burlas después.

.- No, no—dijo, rápidamente—Es sólo que-

Hitoshi lo hizo callar, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

.- Esta bien—su tono era compresivo—Conozco muy bien a Kai y sé que puede llegar a ser... pesado.

El menor lo observó, pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía en la garganta, pero no encontró manera amable.

.- ¿Es que cuál es su problema?—preguntó frustrado—No sé que le pasa por la cabeza o qué, pero simplemente me odia. Y tú sabes un buen chico que nunca hace cosas para que la gente lo odie.

Hitoshi miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y soltó un suspiró largo.

.- Kai es un poco difícil—explicó, sin dejar de sonreír.

.- Me lo han dicho.

.- Pero—comenzó, haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra—No te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, puede ser muy agradable.

.- ¿Y eso exactamente cuándo pasa?—cuestionó Takao—Llevo un día aquí, no he hablado mucho con él, pero he intentado ser amable y lo único que consigo es esto.

En ese momento, Takao hizo una muy mala imitación de la mirada de Kai, lo que le valió unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de su hermano. Ver a su hermano riéndose como estúpido fue suficiente para que el enojo abandonara su rostro.

.- Verás—empezó Hitoshi cuando por fin se calmó—Él es así con la gente nueva, no te lo tomes personal. Además, no ha tenido una vida fácil y está teniendo un par de problemas en este momento, así que… tan sólo dale tiempo y verás como mejora todo.

Takao observó sus manos y pensó que ser optimista era una buena opción.

.- De todas maneras—dijo, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa—Sigues siendo el peor hermano mayor.

-

El resto de la tarde bastante aburrido para Takao. Después de intentar convencer a Takao de salir, sin resultado, Hitoshi se había despedido diciendo que tenía _asuntos que atender_. Cuando, luego de media hora, lo más emocionante que le había pasado a Takao fue matar una araña, lamentó haber dicho que no a la oferta de su hermano.

Decidió entonces comenzar a desempacar, con un poco más de entusiasmo. Su hermano había accedido a cederle la mitad de su habitación, y aunque tendría que dormir en una improvisada cama en el suelo, realmente le proporcionaba un mayor sentimiento de privacidad.

Una hora después, sin haber terminado, sintió que el hambre llegaba por lo que decidió salir a comprar un bocadillo. Cuando regresó, tenía en sus manos no sólo una paleta helada de nuez, sino también el diario del ese día.

Se sentó sobre el sofá y abrió el diario, buscando de inmediato la sección de empleos. En su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez que no había tomado esa decisión sólo porque Hiwatari lo hacía sentir mal.

.- Aunque tal vez cambie un poco su actitud infantil—dijo al aire mientras veía las muchas ofertas que había.

_¿Me dan todo ese dinero por sólo contestar teléfonos?_ Pensó, viendo uno de los anuncios, _Muy sospechoso, mejor paso al siguiente._

Cuando terminó de leer cada oferta de empleo, decidió empezar de nuevo y marcar las que le interesaban. Descartando toda aquella que fuera sospechosa o para las que no tuviera las cualidades necesarias, Takao terminó marcando al menos una docena de círculos rojos.

.- De acuerdo—dijo, cerrando el diario—Mañana me visto bien y con lo sexy que soy, me van a dar cualquier empleo de inmediato.

Diciendo esto, sintió como si le inyectaran optimismo de pronto y se dirigió a su nueva habitación –compartida- a terminar de desempacar. Mientras caminaba, se prometió que ni siquiera cualquier cosa que dijera Hiwatari le bajaría los ánimos.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, mientras caminaba con un sentimiento de derrota de regreso a _casa_, pudo notar que no había sido necesario que Kai dijese nada.

.- Demonios, el tipo está haciendo un muy buen trabajo ignorándome—murmuró mientras arrugaba en su manos su solicitud de empleo.

Esa tarde había salido, con la mejor ropa que había empacado y con un renovado optimismo siguiendo la dirección de los avisos que había marcado. Aunque conocía un poco la ciudad, había pedido direcciones a su hermano, esperando tener suerte. No, no se perdió ni desorientó ni un poco. Pero fuera de eso, la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado.

En cada lugar que había ido, utilizó su encanto natural y en la mayoría de las veces funcionó, sus entrevistadores asegurándole un buen futuro en el lugar. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchaban que el muchacho que tanto potencial decía tener, también estudiaba, semblante cambiaba.

.- Lo siento mucho, no contratamos estudiantes—susurró Takao entre dientes, con frustración acumulada—Que se pudran, este estudiante va a ser más importante que ustedes.

Entonces, dejando salir un gruñido de desesperación, lanzó su solicitud contra el suelo y fue cuando un ruido estridente lo sobresaltó.

Takao miró la arrugada hoja, que yacía en el suelo de manera inocente. No parecía ser del tipo de hojas que lanzan gritos. Pero, cuando el grito volvió a escucharse, Takao supo que no había sido su imaginación.

Miró a todos lados, buscando la fuente del sonido. Ya había oscurecido y la iluminación en esa calle no era la mejor, pero cuando llegó a donde ésta se cruzaba con otra, lo pudo ver. A lo lejos, en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir cuatro figuras.

Dos eran más pequeñas que las otras, por lo que Takao no tardó mucho en deducir quiénes estaban en problemas y quiénes eran los chicos malos. El chico se dirigió a dónde estaban con paso rápido, ignorando la insistente voz en su cabeza que decía que aquello era mala idea.

Decidió acercarse lo suficiente como para observar, pero no para que notaran que estaba ahí. Había un chico muy pequeño, probablemente todavía un niño, y una chica que parecía estar muy aburrida. El niño estaba encarando a los otros dos, que no eran otra cosa que un par de adolescentes, quizá sólo uno o dos años mayores que Takao.

.- Déjate de juegos, Daichi, y vámonos a casa —dijo la chica y su voz se le hizo algo familiar.

El chico más pequeño-seguramente Daichi-la miró como si le hubiera dicho que no habría helado de chocolate nunca más y después apuntó al par de sujetos frente a él, que se veían bastante divertidos con la situación.

.- ¡¿Y dejar que se vayan así nada más después de lo que te dijeron?!—preguntó el niño indignado

.- Daichi—el tono de la chica empezaba a parecer al de una reprimenda—Déjalo y vámonos, se hace tarde.

Daichi los miró enfadado, pero no dijo más y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir lo que decía la chica.

.- Sí, Daichi, mejor ve a cada a jugar con tus carritos y deja a los adultos divertirse—soltó unos de los sujetos con tono burlón— ¿Qué dices, nena? ¿Te gustaría divertirte un poco?

Takao rodó los ojos, fastidiado y decidió que era tiempo de intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

¿Tienen algún problema?—preguntó Takao de manera calmada, tan sólo para notificarle a aquellos dos que había alguien más presente.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre él y fue entonces que se dijo que tal vez realmente había sido mala idea. El par de chicos mayores lo observaron un par de segundos y compartieron una mirada entre sí para después negar con la cabeza.

.- Solamente saludábamos—dijo uno de ellos y dieron media vuelta, con dirección a una de las calles.

En un mundo feliz, todo habría terminado ahí. Sin embargo, siendo la vida real, todavía faltaba mucho para el final.

Y es que, cuando los sujetos pasaron delante de la chica, uno de ellos pensó que sería buena idea estirar la mano y tocar un poco. Esto género varios eventos. Ella decidió no meterse en problemas, dejando pasar el asunto con una cara de furia en su rostro. Sin embargo, el chico más pequeño no pensó que fuera buena idea, por lo que intentó lanzarse sobre el sujeto en cuestión-ignorando el hecho de que le doblaba la altura. Cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndoselo, los otros soltaron carcajadas sonoras y siguieron caminando. El pequeño Daichi intentó soltarse, sin resultados, por lo que hizo lo único que pudo en su situación.

Takao habría jurado ver en cámara lenta como Daichi se agachaba lo suficiente para tomar una piedra olvidada en el camino-y demasiado pequeña como para causar daño alguno- y la lanzaba contra los sujetos. Su puntería era mala, pero eso fue suficiente ofensa para ellos, que regresaron sus pasos, viéndose de pronto más amenazadores que antes.

En ese momento, Takao se puso frente a la chica y el niño, dejando en claro que también daría pelea.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy confuso, pues un momento estaba de pie viendo como se acercaban un par de sujetos seguramente más fuertes que él y el siguiente estaba sobre su espalda, su vista volviéndose negra de manera gradual.

Luego, ya no escuchó nada.

-

Cuando Takao despertó, estaba sobre un sofá muy cómodo. Pensó que, quizá, todo había sido un sueño. Tal vez ni siquiera había empezado su búsqueda de empleo y Hiwatari no lo odiaba.

No obstante, por más que lo intentaba, no podía reconocer el techo que estaba viendo. Si no recordaba mal, el que estaba en el departamento de su hermano no era de color azul.

.- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta sobresaltó a Takao. Buscó de donde provenía y se encontró mirando a una chica, que seguramente era a quien había ayudado. A menos que, claro, hubiera chicas bonitas que recogieran chicos de las calles sin razón aparente. Takao la miró unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que la conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

.- Eso creo—dijo, incorporándose sobre el sofá— ¿Qué pasó?

.- Hn, en orden—empezó, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla—Los sujetos te noquearon, noquearon a mi hermano y tuve que hacerme cargo del asunto.

Takao la miró como si le estuviera diciendo que era un alien y que iban a experimentar con su cuerpo.

.- ¿Me noquearon?—preguntó, estupefacto.

.- Sí, y eso te hizo quedar muy mal—respondió con tono arrogante—Yo no saldría contigo

El chico decidió ignorar sus comentarios, prefiriendo resolver sus dudas. Sin embargo, cuando iba a formular su pregunta, alguien más entro a la habitación. Takao reconoció al niño pelirrojo que había provocado que todo eso pasara.

.- Ah, despertaste—dijo, molesto—No te metas en las peleas de los demás si no vas a ser de ayuda, ¡tuve que arrastrarte hasta acá!

.- ¡Hey, espera!—se defendió Takao—Para empezar, todo fue tu culpa. ¡No empieces peleas que no vas a terminar, enano!

.- ¡¿Enano?!—Exclamó ofendido el pelirrojo— ¿A quién le dices enano, enano?

Fue entonces cuando algo pareció hacer _clic_ en el interior de Takao. Si había algo que detestaba, era que le recordaran la baja estatura que tenía para su edad. Sobre todo, si lo hacía alguien mucho más bajo que él. Por eso, se puso de pie de manera violenta, dispuesto a poner a ese mocoso en su lugar.

.- ¡Hey!—todas sus intenciones asesinas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la chica— ¿Les tengo que recordar que ninguno de ustedes fue de ayuda?

Takao la observó, después miró al pelirrojo-con odio, claro- y suspiró con frustración, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

.- Daichi, él tiene razón, no empieces peleas estúpidas—dijo enfadada, luego se volvió a ver a Takao—Y tú, bueno, si eres algo bajito. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kinomiya la miró fijamente, pero se dijo que tenía que controlarse.

.- Casi 18

.- Bien, eso demuestra que lo que digo es verdad—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

.- Takao—respondió, comenzando a notar un ligero escozor en su ojo derecho y observando como el pelirrojo salía de la habitación murmurando cosas.

.- El niño estúpido es Daichi, y yo soy Mariam—comenzó—Gracias por ayudarnos.

Takao levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y se dio cuenta de que era sincera, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

.- No tienes que agradecer—dijo, buscando por las paredes de la habitación un reloj—No podía irme tranquilamente.

.- Ya me hice cargo de tu ojo, pero aún así creo que va a dejar marca

Takao le sonrió, restándole importancia. Quizá podría inventar una historia con ella en donde no quedara como un debilucho. Aún sonriendo, se puso de pie.

.- Bueno, gracias—dijo, señalando su ojo—Pero ya me tengo que ir.

.- Oh, claro—dijo Mariam, también poniéndose de pie—No estamos muy lejos, si sigues recto, te ubicarás.

Mariam lo guió a la puerta y al abrirla, Takao se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro edificio de departamentos.

.- Hasta luego—se despidió, comenzando a caminar hacia los escalones.

.- Takao—le llamó Mariam, Takao volteó a verla—Si pasas un día de estos por la cafetería, te invitaré algo.

Takao la miró extrañado hasta que el sentido de la frase encajó. Mariam era la chica que lo había atendido el día anterior en aquella cafetería. Takao solamente le sonrió, asintiendo.

Al menos algo bueno le había pasado ese día.

-

Cuando Takao regresó a casa, le costó mucho convencer a Hitoshi de que estaba bien y que nada malo había pasado. Hiwatari demostró nuevamente lo bueno que era ignorándolo, pero a Takao no le importó.

Dos días después, a apenas una semana de que iniciaran las clases, Takao recordó lo estúpido que se sentía por no conseguir empleo. No necesitaba dinero, ya que su abuelo había insistido-casi obligándolo- en enviarle una cantidad de dinero cada mes, no sólo suficiente para sus estudios, sino para todo lo que necesitara. No obstante, Takao deseaba recibir un poco más de respeto por parte de Hiwatari y estaba seguro que de esa manera lo lograría.

Entonces había recordado la oferta de Mariam y, aunque no pensaba _cobrarla_, pronto tuvo deseos de darse una vuelta por el lugar, saludar y comer algo.

Al entrar al establecimiento, notó que estaba más concurrido que la vez anterior, pero logró encontrar una solitaria mesa junto a la ventana. Pronto, alguien se sentó en la silla frente a él y cuando Takao levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una sonriente Mariam.

.- Ya empezaba a pensar que me habías rechazado—dijo colocando las manos sobre la mesa— ¿Y qué te traigo esta vez?

.- Oh, no te preocupes por eso—dijo, haciendo ademanes con las manos—Pero, quisiera algo dulce esta vez; confío en que tengas buen gusto.

Ella asintió y se levantó.

.- A la orden—dijo, sonriendo y marchándose para seguir con sus labores.

Diez minutos más tarde, Takao se encontraba disfrutando de una malteada y el muffin más grande que hubiese visto. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un bocado, otra persona se sentó frente a él. Esta vez era un chico rubio, cuyas incontables pecas lo hacían parecer muy joven. Había dejado sobre la mesa una bandeja con comida similar a la de Takao.

.- Hola—saludó con mucho entusiasmo— ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

.- Em, no—respondió Takao, extrañado. Tal vez el chico lo había confundido con otra persona.

.- Me llamo Max—dijo después de darle un sorbo a su malteada de fresa—Y de verdad te agradezco mucho que hayas ayudado a mi novia.

_¿Su novia?,_ se preguntó Takao. No le gustaba considerarse estúpido, pero realmente tardó en conectar todo y darse cuenta de que el rubio hablaba seguramente de Mariam.

.- Oh, ¿Mariam?—preguntó y Max asintió sonriendo—De verdad, no es nada. Seguramente ya te contó lo rápido que me noquearon.

.- Pues aunque eso haya pasado—dijo, colocando una mano en su nuca y pareciendo mortificado—No para de decirme que debería ser más tan _cool _ como tú.

Takao sonrió y pronto descubrió que Max era muy agradable. Hablaron mucho tiempo, de muchas cosas y la sensación que eso le provocó a Takao le hizo pensar en Kyo y en que desde que había llegado no había hablado con él.

¿Y qué hacías tú tan tarde por ahí?—le había preguntado Max con curiosidad

.- Ah, eso—dijo Takao, su semblante sombrío al recordar su situación—Quise probar mi suerte y buscar empleo.

.- ¿Y qué tal?—dijo Max, empezando el que sería su cuarto croissant.

.- Pues, digamos que no tengo la mejor de las suertes—respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Max lo miró unos segundos y, luego de hacerle una seña con la mano, se levantó y entró a la cocina del lugar.

Nuevamente, lo siguiente fue muy rápido y confuso para Takao. De pronto, ya no sólo hablaba con Max, sino también con su padre y luego de media hora de charla, descubrió que tenía empleo.

Esa tarde sonrió mientras caminaba a casa. Hitoshi había tenido razón, tan sólo tenía que esperar y las cosas buenas llegarían a él.

* * *

Me tardé mucho, ¿no? Hehe. Pero tengo dos excusas muy buenas.

Uno: ¡Exámenes! Un mes muy estresante en la escuela con un montón de trabajos para entregar y clases que dar y etc etc.

Dos: ¡Bloqueo! Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo (y en los que siguen), pero no sabía como escribirlo y que se leyera bonito. Hehe, por eso hay partes muy extrañas.

Es un capítulo largo, pero con muy pocas cosas interesantes –quizá nada- pero creo que de este estilo serán los primero. Aunque prometo que para el siguiente ya habrá algo de avance entre Kai-Takao haha. Algunas partes están muy raras, así que me disculpo. Como el final, me salió algo apresurado xD.

Y eso. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Trataré de actualizar más seguido (aunque tengo exámenes otra vez dentro de dos semanas…)


	4. Step Four

**Disclaimer: **Soy pobre y carezco de imaginación. Nada es mío, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia: **Capítulo largo y probablemente aburrido, pero necesario ;D

* * *

Hay ciertas cosas en la vida que son sorprendentes. El tiempo es una de ellas. El tiempo es, por sí mismo, algo curioso. No obstante, más curiosa es la velocidad con la que transcurre en ocasiones. A veces, un segundo puede parecer una eternidad; a veces las semanas parecen fundirse una con otra a velocidad extraordinaria. Incluso la ciencia lo decía, el tiempo es relativo.

Y a pesar de saber esto, Takao no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado casi tres meses.

**- StepFour -**

.- Gracias por venir, ¡lo esperamos pronto de regreso!

Desde la cocina, Takao vio como Mariam despedía al último par de clientes con una sonrisa que seguramente le había ganado una generosa propina. Y fue su turno de sonreír cuando el rostro de la chica se transformó en una mueca de fastidio justo cuando la joven pareja abandonaba el establecimiento.

.- Y se cierra el telón—masculló Mariam

Esa fue la señal que Takao necesitó para empezar a moverse e imaginar como sería dormir.

Tomó una jerga limpia y húmeda, saliendo al comedor para ayudar a la chica a limpiar los restos de comida de las mesas que había.

.- ¡Me duele la quijada!—exclamó Mariam, masajeándose las mejillas

.- No seas quejumbrosa, anciana—dijo Takao, pasando el trapo por la primera de las mesas

.- Ya quisiera verte intentando sonreír mientras tienes a seis mesas exigiéndote que los atiendas—gruñó Mariam mientras se desabrochaba el pequeño delantal rojo de su uniforme—Espera… ¿me llamaste anciana?

.- Estoy seguro que lo haría mucho mejor que tú

.- ¿Ah, sí?

Takao levantó la tercera silla y, luego de colocarla sobre la mesa, se volteó a ver a Mariam, con una mano en su cintura y una expresión de superioridad.

.- ¿Apuestas?—dijo, incitante

.- ¿Qué apuestan? ¡Yo también juego!—exclamó Max que regresaba del almacén con una escoba en su mano— ¿Puedo?

.- Nuestro estimado Takao—empezó Mariam—Cree que tiene mejores habilidades como mesero que yo.

.- ¡Ni de broma!—rió el rubio, dejando la escoba de lado y tomando la mano de Mariam—Nadie supera a mi Mariam.

.- Claro que no, porque yo soy genial—murmuró la chica con voz infantil y colocando un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de Max

.- Por supuesto—apoyó el chico y empezaron con su demostración diaria de amor

El peliazul los observó y un sentimiento extraño nació en la boca de su estómago. No le incomodaba que sus compañeros fueran novios, al contrario, había notado que en realidad se querían mucho y que tenían una relación muy bonita. Lo que le provocaba esa sensación extraña era cómo se veían juntos.

No es que se vieran mal, pero Takao al verlos pensaba en un par de hermanos. Mariam era al menos diez centímetros más alta que Max y al verla a veces Takao no podía evitar tener _malos pensamientos_. En cambio, Max, a pesar de tener dieciocho años, no parecía mayor de quince.

.- ¡Ugh! ¡Cada vez que los veo, siento…!

.- ¿Celos?—inquirió Mariam con una sonrisa altanera, alborotando el cabello de Max

.- ¡Que estoy viendo pornografía infantil!—exclamó Takao, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Max le sonrió y levantó el rostro para ver a Mariam a los ojos, sonriendo más. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y miró a Takao como una persona con mucha experiencia mira a un pre-adolescente.

.- Es que soy irresistible—dijo haciéndolo sonar como si fuera una gran verdad—No puede evita… ¡ouch!

.- Mejor no tientes tu suerte, cariño—masculló la chica mientras abusaba de una de las mejillas del rubio

Takao decidió que ya había visto demasiado por lo que tomó el desgastado trapo y caminó hacia la cocina; aquella sensación de estar presenciando una mezquina corrupción todavía en su interior.

Dentro de la cocina se encontraba Daichi, limpiando los restos de comida de una mesa de acero inoxidable. Al ver a Takao portando esa cara de perturbación, dejó de limpiar y le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

.- ¿De nuevo?—preguntó

.- Sí—respondió Takao—A veces me siento culpable, como si estuviera dejando que pasara algo malo

Takao se dirigió a la oficina gerencia donde encontró al padre de Max, como siempre, enterrado entre mucho papeleo.

.- Sr. Mizuhara—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre le escuchara—Ya no puedo seguir trabajando así, creo que renunciaré

.- Takao, me dices eso todas las noches—sonrió el padre de Max—Creo que ya deberías acostumbrarte

.- ¿No hay una especie de Código de Conducta?—el Sr. Mizuhara lo miró con cansancio—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, no lo molestaré más. Iré a limpiar.

.- Por favor.

A las nueve en punto, Takao estaba en el área de empleados guardando su uniforme en su pequeño casillero. Después de eso, habría salido tranquilamente por la puerta trasera y habría ido a casa con la sola idea de dormir. Aunque tuviera que estudiar primero.

Sin embargo, antes de irse se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo y eso fue lo que lo detuvo.

.- Vas a morir joven—murmuró en tono lúgubre, tocando las horribles bolsas bajo sus ojos—Y virgen.

.- ¡Ja!—se sobresaltó al escuchar a Max; había olvidado que estaba ahí— ¿Ahora sí sientes celos?

.- ¿Celos?, ¿De ser maltratado, abusado y humillado diariamente?—preguntó sarcásticamente—Sí, creo que sí

Como respuesta, Max le lanzó el uniforme que Daichi aseguraba tenía dos meses sin lavar.

-

Aquella tarde era buena. Era su día libre de trabajo, el profesor de la última clase se había ausentado y para el día siguiente tan sólo tenía que repasar unos cuantos párrafos. Habría sido el día perfecto si tuviera en su poder una grapadora o algo similar para dar por terminado el reporte de laboratorio. Había buscado entre las cosas de su hermano, sin resultados.

Cuando su estómago le exigió comida, decidió que se encargaría de eso después. Se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en qué podría comer. Si había algo en lo que Takao se sintiera superior a los demás, era la cocina. Por eso, verificó cada gaveta y asaltó el refrigerador, eligiendo los ingredientes para preparar algo bueno.

Mientras cortaba los pimientos, pensó si debería hacer también para Kai. Sin demorarse mucho, decidió que no lastimaría a nadie hacer un poco más.

En el tiempo transcurrido desde que había llegado, las cosas en _casa _habían mejorado, al punto que ya podía llamarlo casa y que se sintiera bien. Sin bien su hermano no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pues tenía que cubrir horas en un hospital cercano, Takao sentía que aquel departamento se empezaba a parecer un poco a su hogar. Incluso con Kai ahí.

Así, el Kinomiya menor no podía decidir qué era más sorprendente. Que su relación con Kai hubiera mejorado tan repentinamente o que la razón de ello fueran unos cuantos _hot cakes_ Made in Takao **(1)**. Tal vez no se hubieran convertido en los mejores amigos, pero Takao ya no sentía que estaba viviendo con un bulldog rabioso.

Entonces, Takao se preguntó si no era muy homosexual pensar en Kai mientras preparaba la comida, por lo que centró sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

.- Kai parece de los precavidos—dijo de pronto, inconscientemente volviendo a pensar en Kai—Seguro tiene algo en su habitación.

Se refería a algo para grapar o sostener su reporte, claro.

_Pero nunca he visto su habitación y nunca me ha dejado verla _pensó _Y nunca he visto que se la muestre a alguien_

.- Bueno, sólo busco la grapadora y ya—dijo—No voy a tocar nada más.

Vio que la comida hervía, así que la apago y se dirigió a la habitación de Kai. Nunca había visto ni un poco de la habitación del mayor, pero considerando como era Kai, Takao estaba preparándose algo muy tétrico.

Sin embargo, las expectativas de Takao fueron decepcionadas cuando se encontró con una habitación bastante normal. Esperaba ver las paredes tapizadas con afiches de bandas de metal y artículos de sectas satánicas. Quizá algunas cabezas colgando del techo. ¡Al menos un mueble lleno de libros! Pero no, la habitación de Kai era muy simple como para ser de él.

De paredes blancas, había una cama en la esquina de la habitación, un armario y un espejo muy grande incrustado en la pared. Daba una sensación de frialdad y Takao pensó que probablemente Kai solamente la viera como el lugar donde dormía y no, como la mayoría de los chicos, como una especie de santuario personal.

.- Esto hará que mi búsqueda sea más rápida

Takao abrió cada uno de los cajones del armario, pero sólo encontró ropa. Pensó que al abrir una de las anchas puertas se encontraría con más de lo mismo, pero lo que vio llamó su atención.

En los pequeños compartimentos, pensados para ropa, había muchos pequeños aviones. Takao soltó una ligera carcajada, pues no se había imaginado a Kai como de los que coleccionaban esos juguetes. Sin embargo, no sólo eran pequeños juguetes metálicos. Takao se encontró un par de modelos a escala e incluso un par de goggles de aviador.

Entonces, mientras veía con atención las fotografías y pequeños afiches pegados a en las paredes del armario, Takao comenzó a pensar que aquello era más que un simple pasatiempo de coleccionador.

_¡Wow! ¡Es como descubrir que Hitler era humano!_

Cuando, en el último compartimento, encontró un grueso y desgastado libro de color verde con el dibujo de un antiguo avión en la portada, ya no recordaba por qué razón había entrado a esa habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama, colocando el pesado libro sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hojearlo. Las páginas estaban algo amarillas y Takao se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría ese libro. En la primera página, había una anotación en una letra que denotaba la elegancia que seguramente poseía la persona que la había escrito.

**Deja que tus sueños vuelen alto, pero que no se te escapen de las manos. 02/08/92**

Haciendo rápidas cuentas mentales, Kai había recibido ese libro cuando tenía cinco años.

_¡Más que descubrir que Hitler era humano! ¡Es como si, como si…!_

.- Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo—murmuró Takao, pasando las hojas.

El libro estaba lleno de fotografías, desde los aviones más antiguos hasta los que en aquel año eran modernos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se parecía remotamente a las enormes máquinas que Takao había visto en los aeropuertos. Eran modelos más compactos y estilizados como los que se encontraban en el ejército, según las muchas películas que había visto.

Mientras seguía hojeando el libro, una pequeña fotografía sobresalió entre las páginas. Obviamente no pertenecía al libro, sino que había sido colocada ahí, quizá por descuido. En ella se podía observar a un niño pequeño usando la típica vestimenta de los antiguos aviadores. Takao no pudo evitar sonreír al suponer que era Kai.

El niño sonreía y sostenía una pose triunfal que perdía todo el efecto, pues el viento había hecho que la bufanda blanca cubriera sus ojos. Takao volteó la fotografía y, tal como lo pensó, había algo escrito. Sin embargo, no era la letra que había encontrado en la primera página. Esta era muy redonda, remarcada y había un pequeño dibujo en la esquina.

**¡Que eso no pase mientras estoy allá arriba!**

La sonrisa de Takao se hizo más grande, incapaz de imaginar a Kai de esa manera. Ahora no era más que un imitación barata de un ogro gruñón.

Entonces, como si se tratase de una película de horror, una sombra se _cirnió_ sobre él. Takao levantó la vista, intrigado, y se encontró con Kai que lo veía con una expresión que hacía tiempo no veía en él.

.- Hola—sonrió nerviosamente, colocando la fotografía en el libro—Oye, nunca hu...

.- Fuera—interrumpió el otro entre dientes

.- ¿Qué? Pe-

.- ¡Largo de aquí!

**.- **Kai, no te—

Kai soltó su mochila, que cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, y tomó a Takao del brazo de manera brusca obligándolo a levantarse de la cama. El pesado libro cayó sobre uno de los pies de Takao, pero su chillido de dolor fue ignorado mientras era arrastrado hasta la puerta de la habitación por un Kai que murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

Antes de que Takao pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada con fuerza a apenas centímetros de su rostro.

_¿Qué rayos pasó?_

Desconcertado como estaba, lo único coherente que pensó Takao en hacer fue golpear la puerta.

.- ¿Kai?—llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Colocando la oreja contra la puerta, Takao escuchó atentamente cualquier ruido en el interior, pero sólo pudo captar algunas maldiciones amortiguadas por los muros.

.- ¡Vamos, Kai!—exclamó— ¡No seas dramático!

Una pequeña parte de él esperó que Kai abriera la puerta y le diera la razón, aunque sabía que era muy poco probable. Se despegó de la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de levantar el puño, dispuesto a volver a tocar, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Kai se calmara un poco.

.- Y que deje de ser tan infantil, por favor—murmuró, yendo al sofá para ver el televisor. Si tenía bien calculado el patrón de Kai, se encerraría al menos dos horas antes de sentirse _mejor_.

Entonces, recordó que aún tenía hambre.

--

Cuatro horas después, Takao salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, nuevamente hambriento. Saludó a Hitoshi, quien no le hizo mayor caso, pues estaba concentrado leyendo algo que parecía un historial médico. Kai estaba de pie preparando un sándwich en la isla central. Takao se acercó, cual polilla a la luz, con su estómago pidiendo alimento.

.- ¡Te amaré si me preparas uno!—exclamó.

Pensó que Kai se sobresaltaría o que al menos lo vería con fastidio, pero ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado. Sin siquiera verlo tomó su aperitivo y se sentó en una de las sillas, comiendo como si no hubiera nadie más presente. Takao lo observó fastidiado.

.- ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo de la tarde? Ya te dije que lo siento—_mentira_—De acuerdo, no te lo había dicho, pero en serio lo siento

Sin embargo, Kai no dio ni la más mínima señal de estar escuchándolo.

Takao intentó llamándolo dos veces más y, al no recibir respuesta alguna, puso su mano en el hombro de Kai. Pero apenas habiéndolo tocado, Kai se sacudió el gesto y, dando la primera muestra de reconocimiento, lo miró con el odio marcado en sus ojos rojos. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió comiendo.

Takao suspiró, cansado, y se sentó en la silla frente a Kai.

.- Escucha, Kai, de verdad lo siento—comenzó Takao, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Kai se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ese gesto enfureció a Takao.

.- ¿Por qué demonios te comportas como un niño?—llamó, poniéndose de pie. Si Kai lo había escuchado, no dijo nada— ¿Quieres ser infantil? ¡Está bien! ¡Seamos infantiles, Kai!

La puerta azotándose fue la única respuesta que recibió. Enfadado, Takao descargó su ira contra la silla, arrepintiéndose después al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pie.

.- ¡Demonios!—dijo entre dientes. Cuando Hitoshi le llamó, se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que estaba ahí.

.- ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?—inquirió, intrigado.

Takao lo observó con el ceño fruncido, notando por primera vez que su hermano usaba lentes. _¿Desde cuando?_

.- ¿Takao?

El menor suspiró, y le contó toda la historia a Hitoshi; desde su búsqueda por una inocente grapadora hasta lo que recién había visto.

.- ¿No crees que es inmaduro?—preguntó Takao, sintiéndose aliviado de por fin hablado con alguien más aparte de su consciencia. Esperaba que su hermano lo apoyara, sin embargo, eso no sucedió— ¿Hitoshi?

.- Takao—dijo Hitoshi, con la expresión de quien va a tocar un tema muy peligroso—Te dije la regla principal de este lugar: Nunca entres a la habitación de Kai...

.- ¡No, no lo hiciste!

.- Bien, ahora te la digo: ¡No entres a la habitación de Kai!

.- ¡Hitoshi, por favor!—exclamó el menor, exasperado

.- De acuerdo—accedió el otro, quitándose lo anteojos y dejándolos sobre su abandonado reporte—Es sentido común, no husmeas en las cosas de la gente.

.- No husmeaba

.- Bien, ¿qué pensarías si llegaras y encontraras a Kai esculcando entre tu ropa interior? ¿O si leyera tu diario?

.- Primero, que es un pervertido—respondió Takao—Y segundo, yo no tengo diario.

.- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

.- Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo—se defendió Takao—Descubrí que Gruñón tuvo infancia, ¿qué más da?

.- Ese no es el punto y lo sabes—dijo su hermano con tono serio—Ahora, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tengo que seguir llenando este reporte.

Takao suspiró pesadamente, recordando que él también tenía cosas por estudiar. Y que realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

--

Al día siguiente, Takao lamentó mucho no haber abierto su libro de Genética I. No sólo no entiendo absolutamente nada, si no que su profesor había elegido justamente ese día para hacerle una pregunta de la que desconocía la respuesta. Después, el profesor había hecho un comentario sarcástico acerca de su desempeño en el curso convirtiéndose, si Takao estaba en lo correcto, la tercera humillación que experimentaba en esa clase.

.- Hay una regla muy importante que debemos seguir nosotros los estudiantes—le dijo Hiromi después de que terminara la clase—Si no sabes lo que te preguntan, no finjas que sí inventando la respuesta.

Takao la miró duramente y se concentró en guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila. Hiromi era una chica con la que tenía todas las clases. Era un poco arrogante en ocasiones y, aunque a Takao le doliera su orgullo admitirlo, era muy inteligente

.- No entiendo tu punto—masculló entre dientes

.- ¡Vamos, Takao!—exclamó Hiromi sonriendo—Tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

.- Porque no te pasó a ti—murmuró el chico

.- Pues, si necesitas ayuda—dijo arrastrando las palabras—Sabes que sería feliz de compartir mi sabiduría contigo.

Hiromi soltó una carcajada que murió cuando Takao la empujo sin mucha fuerza, como un gesto amistoso.

.- ¡Obtendría mejores resultados si le pregunto a una estrella de mar!—exclamó Takao mostrándole la lengua de manera juguetona

Y así, entre insultos ridículos y amenazas infantiles, se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

--

Cuando Takao entró al ABF **(2) ** mientras tarareaba una canción, agradeció que no hubiese mucha gente. En una esquina había un grupo de estudiantes muy ruidosos y nada más.

Después de saludar a Mariam y patear a Daichi, se dirigió al área de empleados para cambiarse a su uniforme. Mientras se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón, suspiró con cansancio.

"_Esto no está funcionando muy bien"_ pensó casi desesperado. Tan sólo el día siguiente tendría dos pequeños exámenes para los que todavía no estudiaba. _"Ni siquiera entiendo lo que tengo que estudiar"_

Estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo había resultado ser un reto más difícil que cuando estaba en preparatoria. La escuela misma había resultado ser un reto muy difícil.

Si bien Takao nunca fue el alumno ejemplar, podía presumir que en las materias del área científica siempre había sobresalido. Y sin embargo, aquí, todo eso parecía importar poco. Con materias difíciles, profesores poco comprensivos y compañeros arrogantes, a veces Takao se preguntaba si había hecho la elección correcta.

.- ¡Compañero! ¡Llegaste!—la voz estridente de Max lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¡Me alegro porque eres mi relevo! ¡Te toca preparar los deliciosos panquecitos!

El peliazul lo miró casi desorientado, preguntándose por qué Max sufría de hiperactividad tan temprano.

.- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿no habrás consumidos un par de esos deliciosos panquecitos?—preguntó en tono detectivesco.

La mirada de Max era como la de un delincuente que fue descubierto, pero que no se avergüenza de su delito.

.- Un par quizá, ¡y a ti te hacen falta unos cuantos!—exclamó sonriente, dándole a Takao unos ligeros golpes en el brazo— ¿Te sucede algo?

Takao levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Era raro que un Max en ese estado de hiperactividad notara algo que no fuera él mismo. ¿Tan obvio era?

.- Em... Ya sabes, la escuela—respondió, casi dudando.

.- Difícil, ¿eh?—dijo el rubio y de pronto, su semblante cambió a uno completamente serio— ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se hace el malvavisco?

Kinomiya lo observó desconcertado por un momento, pero después sonrió. Ese era el Max que conocía.

--

Dos semanas después, cuando sostenía el resultado de su primer examen oficial entre sus manos, pensó que quizá habría sido buena idea aceptar la ayuda de Hiromi.

Recostado sobre la cama de su hermano, dejó los resultados en algún lugar y se dijo que lo que sentía no eran ganas de llorar.

_Esto definitivamente no está funcionando muy bien _pensó desesperado _¡Es mi día de descanso! ¡Debería estarme divirtiendo!_

Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Tan sólo dentro de dos días tendría otra prueba y aunque no quería que la historia se repitiera, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer algo que requiriera concentración.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en un modo _poco Takao_; observando el techo de la habitación y hundiéndose más en su depresión. Alrededor de las 7 en punto, Kai llegó, pero Takao no salió de la habitación hasta 45 minutos después cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Hitoshi tenía la mitad del cuerpo oculta tras la puerta del refrigerador y Kai estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo algún libro. Takao se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo frente a la barra, apoyando sus codos sobre ella y preguntándose cómo decirle a su hermano lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando el mayor se irguió por completo, tenía una rebanada de jamón en su mano y tenía el rostro que tendría una persona que no se ha alimentado bien en días. Probablemente era porque Hitoshi no se había alimentado bien en días.

.- Hola, Taka—saludó Hitoshi, con la mitad de la rebanada de jamón en su boca.

Takao suspiró inconscientemente, tan fuerte que Hitoshi lo notó.

.- ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó mientras se servía jugo de naranja en el primer vaso que encontró.

.- ¿Recuerdas el examen que te dije que tenía la semana pasada?—Hitoshi asintió—Bueno, digamos que hoy recibí los resultados.

.- ¿Y no te fue muy bien?—indagó el mayor, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

.- Pues... No—respondió Takao, sintiendo la frustración regresar.

Hitoshi dejó a un lado el vaso con jugo y se acercó al otro lado de la barra, encarando a su hermano.

.- ¿Has pensado en dejar tu empleo?—Takao lo miró—Realmente no tienes necesidad de trabajar

.- Pero yo no quiero que el abuelo se encargue de todo—dijo el menor—Me sentiría como parásito, por eso he trabajado desde que tuve la edad suficiente

.- No tiene que ser así—comenzó Hitoshi—Si terminas con buenas calificaciones, la escuela te da una beca para tu siguiente semestre, ¡yo tengo una desde mi segundo año!

.- Lo sé—murmuró Takao—Pero es que... me esforcé tanto para esto y aún así la mitad de todo no tenía sentido y...

.- ¿Y?

Takao suspiró y sintió como si una pesada carga hubiera sido colocada sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Kai, y pensó haberlo visto desviar la vista hacia el frente. Negando con la cabeza, se volvió para ver a su hermano.

.- He estado pensando—dijo en voz baja—Que tal vez no pensé lo suficiente antes de decidir lo que quería hacer

Hitoshi lo miró y una sombra de entendimiento pasó por sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y luego de pensar un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

.- Sé que tienes mucho tiempo queriendo esto—dijo con lentitud—Pero si ya que estás aquí, te das cuenta de que no es realmente lo que pensabas, no tienes porque seguir. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

.- Pero no quiero que todo termine así—susurró mirando al mayor a los ojos— ¡Ni siquiera llevo tres meses aquí!

.- ¡Entonces esfuérzate todo lo que puedas!—alentó—No te deprimas porque una cosa te salió mal, ¿Sabes que hay un sistema de tutores?

.- Sí, algo así

.- ¿Por qué no buscas uno?—sugirió Hitoshi—Puede aclararte dudas que te surgieron después o reafirmar lo que ya sabes

.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?—preguntó Takao, indeciso.

.- Mejor que no hacer nada—respondió el otro encogiendo los hombros.

Takao asintió, sintiéndose menos perdido que dos horas antes.

--

Al día siguiente, cuando se disponía a salir del departamento para dirigirse a clase, Kai lo interceptó. Takao se preguntó durante un segundo si no estaba alucinando cosas; después de todo era muy temprano y él no había dormido bien.

.- Toma—le dijo el falso Kai, mientras colocaba un pequeño trozo de papel frente a sus ojos

.- ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Takao, tomándolo

Takao levantó una ceja, extrañado de ver a Kai parecer algo avergonzado. Entonces recordó que éste Kai no era real, por lo que no se alarmó.

.- Ayer...—empezó Kai, dubitativo y luego aclarando su garganta, prosiguió—Ayer escuché que buscarías un tutor...

_¡El falso Kai es un entrometido! ¡Escuchando conversaciones ajenas! _Pensó Takao un poco ofendido pero, recordando lo que él había hecho dos semanas atrás, decidió no decir nada.

.- Deberías llamarlo—dijo Kai, señalando el papel que le había dado—Es muy bueno.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó el peliazul—Se supone que me odias o algo así

Kai hizo una mueca y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero decidió retirarse en silencio. Takao lo miró ambas cejas levantadas esta vez y, encogiendo lo hombros, decidió ignorarlo.

Vio el trozo de papel que sostenía y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ese Yuriy Ivanov sonaba lo bastante inteligente como para intentarlo.

* * *

**(1) Contaré después el incidente de los **_**hot cakes**_**, creo… **

**(2) ABF: **_**American Bun Factory; **_**el nombre feo que elegí para la cafetería.**

Creo que no me tardé demasiado o sí. Tuve vacaciones, yay, pero no quería subir el capítulo sin saber que iba a pasar en el siguiente.

Un capítulo algo aburrido, repitiendo muchas palabras y con partes extrañas. El OoC se hizo más obvio, pero era necesario (no recuerdo como era Hitoshi, lo juro o.o). El siguiente será más interesante, espero hehe. Si pueden darme tips para mejorar, lo apreciaría bastante :D

Gracias por leer! ¡Aliméntenme con sus comentarios!


	5. Step Five

Takao solía ocultar sus inquietudes de los demás, pero en su interior era inútil mentir. Por eso, admitir que se sentía nervioso de conocer a su tutor no presentó un problema para él.

Era su día de descanso, tenía la tarde completamente libre igual que aquel sujeto de apellido Ivanov. Lo conveniente de la situación hacía imposible que fuera ignorada, así que después de un par de llamadas telefónicas concretaron una cita para ese día. Takao suspiró y miró alrededor. En realidad, no tenía idea de cómo lucía su futuro tutor y el otro chico tampoco sabía como era él, pero le había asegurado que lo encontraría.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la hora en la pantalla. Esa vez se había esmerado en ser puntual y aún faltaba un par de minutos para la hora acordada. Habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca de la escuela y a esa hora estaba relativamente vacía. Y el silencio, era frustrante. Posó su mirada sobre el libro de Genética que yacía sobre la mesa, pronto terminaría aquella tortura.

El movimiento de la silla de enfrente le sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada al tiempo que una mochila era colocado sobre la mesa, sonando como si cargara libros obscenamente pesados. Frente a él se encontraba un pelirrojo de apariencia arrogante.

- Tú debes ser Takao—dijo mientras se despojaba de su bata de laboratorio, dejándola sobre su mochila—Yo soy Yuriy

-**Step Five-**

Yuriy Ivanov tenía veintiún años, formaba parte del programa de tutoría de la escuela y tenía los ojos azules más intimidantes que Takao hubiese visto.

Tan sólo con verlo, con su ropa elegante, el caro reloj en su muñeca y el hastío en su mirada, Takao podía decir que se trataba no sólo de una persona opulenta, sino que además era bastante inteligente y que probablemente padecía de la misma discapacidad social que Hiwatari. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para confirmar que sí, era muy inteligente y que no, no sufría del mismo mal que Kai.

"_Me alegro"_ fue todo lo que Takao pudo pensar mientras veía al pelirrojo hablar.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?—la pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Takao podía asegurar que en ese momento estaba viendo a Yuriy con la mirada pérdida de un niño, con un toque de vergüenza al saberse distraído.

Yuriy suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco. Takao no sabía si aquella sonrisa era para tranquilzarlo, y si así era, había fracasado estrepitosamente, pues aquella sonrisa le parecía todo menos tranquilizadora.

- Kai tenía razón—dijo después, la sonrisa había sido sustituida por una fina línea recta—Vas a presionar mucho mi paciencia.

- Er... ¿Lo siento?—la duda y la pena eran obvios en su voz. Le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa.

El pelirrojo tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie. Durante un momento, Takao temió haberlo arruinado todo, pero el ceño fruncido del otro le impidió argumentar nada. Yuriy rodeó la mesa y se colocó a un lado de Takao, de pie, y posó una mano de manera firme sobre su hombro. Se inclinó, quedando tan cerca que Takao sentía el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel. En otra ocasión, el peliazul se hubiera apartado, pero en ese momento se encontraba paralizado.

- Te veo la próxima semana aquí, a la misma hora—murmuró el pelirrojo, apretando un poco el hombro de Takao, su voz tenía un toque de diversión—Se puntual.

Y con eso, se marchó. Takao lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración.

- Eso fue... raro—murmuró el chico, siguiendo después el ejemplo de Yuriy y abandonando la biblioteca.

-ktktktktkt-

Todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto, por eso, la semana siguiente la puntualidad le había fallado a Takao. O mejor dicho, Takao le había fallado a la puntualidad, llegando con dieciséis minutos de retraso y teniendo que enfrentar un semblante mucho menos amigable que de costumbre por parte de Yuriy. Su boca se llenó de atropelladas disculpas mientras se sentaba de manera ruidosa, haciendo que algunos estudiantes ahí le miraran con molestia.

- Lo siento, es que...

- Las excusas no sirven de nada, Takao—dijo con una molesta mirada fría—Te hacen ver mucho más mediocre, de hecho, y tú no necesitas eso, ¿o sí?

El peliazul se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada y tragándose lo que quería decir. Empezar a discutir con Yuriy no le llevaría a nada y probablemente le perjudicaría de manera innecesaria. Además, ese mordaz comentario de verdad le había calado. No podía decir que era mentira.

- Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar—murmuró, sintiéndose extraño de resultar tan tranquilo ante la situación.

- Eso espero—dijo el mayor, poniéndose de pie para cambiar de lugar.

Fue hasta entonces que el peliazul notó que ese día Yuriy no vestía con ninguno de sus usuales atuendos formales, sino que debajo de la pulcra bata de laboratorio vestía unos desgastados jeans en color oscuro y una camiseta de color rojo que combinaba muy bien con su cabello. Ni siquiera el caro reloj estaba ahí.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—nuevamente una pregunta del pelirrojo le sacaba de la laguna de sus pensamientos. Yuriy se había detenido a un lado suyo, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la de Takao y la otra en el bolsillo de aquellos jeans que caían un poco holgados en su cuerpo. Algo parecido a una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas dices?—comentó el menor, incapaz de decir algo más ingenioso. Además de que sería algo un poco _gay_ admitir que en realidad sí le gustaba un _poquito—_Mejor empieza a explicar lo que tengas que explicar y terminemos con esto

Yuriy dejó que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios, curvándolos un poco hacia arriba y aunque se le veía un poco divertido, Takao no pudo más que sentirse un poco intimidado por ella. La razón; la desconocía- El pelirrojo deslizó la silla de forma silenciosa en el suelo y se sentó en ella, casi arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Takao y lo colocó sobre la mesa, abriéndolo en una página de la que sobresalía una pequeña nota fluorescente.

- Hiciste tu tarea—le dijo con compartiendo una mirada de un brillo extraño. Takao tragó saliva, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuese los helados ojos azules del pelirrojo.

- Claro que sí, ¿acaso doy la impresión de ser un idiota irresponsable?—preguntó con un falso tono de molestia, pero aún sin ver al mayor a los ojos. Yuriy se llevó una mano a los labios y ahogó una ligera carcajada.

- ¿De verdad tengo que contestar?

Takao volteó el rostro rápida y bruscamente, como si se tratara de un violento reflejo, con el entrecejo arrugado, pero de inmediato, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Y es que de pronto se encontró viendo muy de cerca el rostro pálido de su tutor. El otro permaneció serio y Takao pudo casi jurar que incluso se le veía un poco divertido. El peliazul sintió como si cientos de gotitas de sudor resbalaran por su rostro, de pronto, se sentía muy nervioso. Trató de no parecer demasiado alarmado o nervioso cuando se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando recuperar su preciado espacio personal.

- Y… ¿qué me vas a enseñar hoy?—preguntó como una forma sutil de apresurar las cosas y desviar su atención de la incómoda situación. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneciendo inmóvil, para gusto de Takao todavía muy cerca y con una sonrisita amenazando romper el serio semblante que prevalecía en su rostro.

- Pues… te puedo enseñar muchas cosas—le dijo en un tono siseante, elevando la voz apenas en un susurro.

El menor sonrió, la respuesta del ruso no le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo y se atrevería a decir que sus palabras había ido acompañadas por un tono sugerente como si intentara… intimidarlo. _"Pues si eso quería, ya lo logró" _pensó, resultándole casi imposible retirar la mirada de la de su compañero, que parecía atraparlo y no dejarlo ir. El silencio, tan denso, que se había instalado entre los dos, fue roto cuando Yuriy rió por lo bajo, regresando a su posición original, y bajando la mirada hacia el libro frente a él.

- Primero, quiero que me digas lo que sabes o lo que crees saber—le indicó, sus ojos moviéndose rápido sobre las líneas consecutivas de texto. Takao asintió, suspirando un poco aliviado y carraspeó, comenzando lo que sería una larga tarde estudio.

-ktktktktkt-

Los días habían pasado rápido y pronto Takao se vio perdido en el tiempo. Entre trabajar, estudiar, ir a las sesiones de tutoría con Yuriy, tratar de dormir y alimentarse bien se había extraviado entre las fechas del calendario. Así, cuando aquella mañana se despertó y tuvo la delicadeza de mirar el calendario y ver que era veintitrés de noviembre se sorprendió un poco por dos razones. Uno, que para el veintitrés de noviembre se había canlendarizado su primera práctica de anatomía y estaba emocionado. Y dos, que el veintitrés de noviembre era su cumpleaños.

- Vaya, un año más cerca de la muerte—dijo con un tono de felicidad extraña.

Ese día, de las únicas personas que esperaría una felicitación serían de su madre y de Kyo. Su hermano siempre terminaba recordándolo dos días después y no le había comentado nada a nadie que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Tomó su teléfono móvil del mueble que estaba junto a su cama y antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, notó que tenía tres mensajes de texto. Uno pertenecía a Mathilda, una antigua novia y no le deseaba nada más que un feliz día. Otro era de Kyo que decía que le llamaría más tarde ese día. Y el último fue el más extraño de todos. Era de Yuriy.

Takao levantó una ceja, no recordaba habérle mencionado nada a su tutor acerca de esa fecha. De hecho, no recordaba haber hablado con él más de dos minutos de algo que no fuese genética.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, descerebrado" _se leía en la pantalla. ¿Qué diablos tenían los rusos en su contra?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Quizá sí le había dicho a Yuriy acerca de su cumpleaños y no lo recordaba.

- O quizá leyó mi mente con sus escalofríantes ojos—murmuró dándose un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir con rumbo a la escuela. Sería un día pesado, no tenía tiempo de pensar en las habilidades psíquicas del pelirrojo y mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

Conforme transcurrieron las horas, la idea de que aquel sería un día pesado se confirmó cierta. Desde las dos pruebas sorpresa que le habían aplicado entre clases y las casi cinco horas que había pasado junto a otro par de compañeros en el anfiteatro escolar abriendo el abdomen de un cadáver.

Al final de la práctica, con el olor a formol impregnándole la vestimenta, lo último que quería era ir a trabajar así que se permitió la desfatachez de faltar sin siquiera avisar; ya lidiaría con las consecuencias el días siguiente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, y sintiéndose nada más que una bolsa de huesos y carne, se dispuso a caminar a casa.

- Y Kyo no me llamó—se quejó en voz baja, sintiendo que extrañaba a su mejor amigo—Pequeño nerd mentiroso.

Se detuvo frente al complejo departamental en cuanto llegó a él. Aún tenía que estudiar. Soltó un quejido muy poco masculino que no le preocupó mucho en ese momento, pues no había nadie que pudiese escucharlo y entró al edificio, mientras más rápido terminase más rápido podría dormir.

Generalmente optaba por usar las escaleras, después de todo, eran sólo tres pisos, pero ese día se decidió por el ascensor. Oprimió el número tres tarareando una canción, preguntándose si ese día encontraría a su hermano en casa o tendría que conformarse con un bulto bajo las sábanas por la mañana como los últimos cuatro días. Suspiró cansado. Todos estaban cansados, incluso Kai, que parecía estar tan cansado que se olvidaba de ser hóstil.

Negó con la cabeza y salió del elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Mejor se ponía a pensar en nucleótidos y su importancia en el código genético que apenas dentro de dos día tendría una prueba parcial que no pensaba fallar. Palpó entre sus ropas, buscando las llaves del apartamento. No tardó en encontrarlas e introdujo la indicada en la cerradura, pensando en lo delicioso que sería tirarse sobre el sofá unos minutos antes de llenar su mente de más información. No obstante, en cuanto abrió la puerta y puso un pie dentro del lugar, un estruendo le llenó los oídos. Un estruendo que se parecía mucho a un montón de gente gritando "¡Sorpresa!".

Sobresaltado, Takao parpadeó varias veces, llevándose la mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado por la impresión. Pero, antes de que pudiera asimilar cualquier cosa, se vio jalado del brazo a una maraña de abrazos, felicitaciones y demás cosas similares. Poco a poco, su sobrecargado cerebro empezó a procesar la situación que, a decir verdad, era muy sencilla: le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

- ¡Eres un año más viejo, enano!—la voz de su hermano se escuchó muy cerca de su oído, cuando por fin dejo de sentirse acosado por todos. Chasqueó la lengua, preguntándose por qué todos los hermanos mayores tenían la tendencia de decirle "enano" a sus hermanos menores—¡Tan viejo que apestas!

¡Claro que apestaba! Había pasado al menos cinco horas a lado del cadáver de un pobre hombre al que nadie había ido a reclamar al morir. Que triste manera de terminar el camino, pensó el chico del cumpleaños. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reprochar nada o justificarse, su hermano mayor lo empujó por la espalda, guiándole de forma poco agradable al cuarto de baño.

- Date una ducha y luego regresas—no era una pregunta, ni siquiera era una sugerencia; era más bien una orden. Takao le observó con la ceja arqueada, en realidad, su rostro no se mostraba nada feliz—¡No te sientas con el derecho de mirarme así sólo porque eres un año más grande! ¡Apresúrate, que no hay fiesta sin el festejado!

Y sin esperar alguna palabra por parte de su hermano pequeño, se dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con alguna persona que Takao no conocía. Le había visto demasiado agotado esos días, ¿de dónde diablos sacaba la energía de organizar una fiesta? Suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Arrastraba los pies, cansado y sin ánimos, con una sensación de extrañeza invadiéndole. Usualmente, si Takao escuchaba la palabra fiesta, estaba ahí en el momento. No obstante, ese día, sencillamente no tenía ánimo alguno de festejar nada. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y no saber nada del mundo. Además, tenía obligaciones más importantes que atender.

Dentro de dos días tendría otra prueba parcial de Genética y tenía que estudiar. No quería defraudar a su hermano nuevamente. Quería demostrarle a Yuriy que él no era un idiota descerebrado como solía llamarle y, sobre todo, quería probarse a sí mismo, ver en resultados que de verdad valía la pena estar ahí.

Se adentró en el cuarto pequeño y con olor a jabón y a loción. Se recargó en el lavamanos, con la cabeza gacha y se talló los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño que comenzaba a dominarle. Abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó el rostro, observando el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y había bolsas bajo ellos. Su boca estaba dispuesta en línea recta cuando debía estar sonriendo porque ahí afuera había gente que se había unido para celebrar su cumpleaños. Había alcanzado a observar a Mariam y a Max, incluso a Hiromi. ¿Acaso habían cerrado el café para estar ahí? Y Hiromi, ¿no le pesaba la culpa de tener que estudiar como a él?

- No, Takao, ella no está en la línea como tú—murmuró sin dejar de ver su reflejo. Sacudió la cabeza, salpicando el espejo de las pocas gotas de agua que había logrado alcanzar su cabello. Se sentía obligado a quedarse, pero se sentía mucho más obligado a estudiar—Lo siento…

Se despojó de la bata blanca que aún vestía y abrió la puerta del baño, apenas asomando la cabeza. Todos parecían bastante felices, ni siquiera parecían notar su ausencia. En realidad, observándolos bien, Takao se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente a la que no conocía. Se encogió de hombros, saliendo por completo y dirigiéndose a su habitación, con la idea aún firme en su cabeza. Una vez dentro de su habitación, buscó su libro, pero a penas dos minutos después se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar, no podía estudiar ni de broma. La puerta hacía muy poco por amortiguar la música que llenaba el apartamento con su fuerte volumen. Guardó los desordenados apuntes dentro del libro y salió de su habitación. Su hermano parecía estar muy ocupado comiéndose el rostro de una chica de cabello largo que seguramente se trataba de su novia, así que ni siquiera notaría su salida. Moviéndose entre chicos que lo ignoraron, logró llegar a la puerta y, con una mirada entre triste y agradecida, abandonó el apartamento.

Anduvo por el pasillo que lo llevaría al ascensor, el bullicio de una fiesta universitaria alejándose a cada paso que daba. En el ascensor se entretuvo mirando los bordes maltratados de su libro y animándose recordó que lo que aquel libro contenía dejaba de ser algo desconocido para él.

Salió del edificio. Afuera estaba oscuro y la brisa empezaba a refrescar un poco; a esa hora la biblioteca de la escuela ya debía estar cerrada. Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el cordón de la acera, alumbrado por la luz de un faro público. Seguramente debía verse muy miserable, pero no le importó.

Abrió el grueso libro en la página de la que sobresalía una pequeña etiqueta de color fluorescente. Leyó los párrafos, recordando lo que había dicho Yuriy en su última sesión de tutoría. Entonces, como una típica reacción humana de cuando pasa algo inesperado, se sobresaltó. Alguien se había sentado a su lado y le ofrecía una fría lata de una bebida alcoholíca popular. Sin embargo, aquello no fue precisamente lo que lo sobresaltó, sino que dicha persona no era otra que Kai. Kai. Kai.

"_Rayos, ni pensándolo en repetición me convenzo" _pensó viendo al otro con mira ató rodó los ojos y colocó la lata de cerveza en el concreto para después dar un trago de la lata que sostenía en la otra mano. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué Kai había accedido a que una fiesta de ese tipo se diera en su apartamento? Justo pensaba en preguntar, cuando otro pensamiento le llenó la cabeza.

- Ah, ya entiendo—murmuró Takao con un tono de comprensión repentina—Estás ebrio.

- ¿Te parezco ebrio?—inquirió Kai, mirando al frente.

- En realidad no—confesó el menor, cerrando el libro y colocándolo a su lado para poder tomar la bebida que aún estaba en el suelo—Pero no encuentro otra explicación para que estés aquí

Kai se encogió de hombros dando otro trago a su bebida, pero no dijo nada ni hizo contacto visual con Takao. Un silencio extraño se apoderó de la situación y fue roto únicamente por el sonido de la lata de Takao al abrirse.

- ¿Examen?—preguntó Kai después de que el silencio se extendió demasiado. Takao asintió, recordando sólo entonces que debía seguir estudiando.

Un par de segundos de silencio más tarde, Kai se levantó, aplastó su lata vacía con el pie y colocó algo en la cabeza de Takao de manera brusca y sin una pizca de amabilidad. Takao soltó un gruñido, quejándose por la aparente agresión. Volteó hacía Kai, que regresaba al edificio y pretendía gritar algún insulto adecuado para el sujeto, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar lo que dijo Kai.

El peliazul lo observó entrar al edificio sin decir nada y se quitó aquello que el otro había puesto sobre su cabeza. Era una gorra.

Y_ "Feliz cumpleaños, tonto_" todavía resonaba en su mente.

-ktktktktkt-

Al día siguiente, su hermano apenas le dirigió la palabra. Le había reprochado con molestia el por qué había emprendido fuga de **su** fiesta de cumpleaños de esa forma. Además, el mal humor que eso le pudo haber causado se sumaba al fastidio con el que venía acompañada la resaca. Takao decidió no darle mucha importancia, ya le explicaría más tarde, cuando se encontrara en un estado mucho más conveniente, la razón de su huída y seguro entendería.

- Y si no lo hace, no me importa—murmuró sacando un cartón de jugo de naranja de la nevera y sirviéndose un poco en un vaso.

Dio media vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la barra de la cocina, admirando el panorama de destrucción que se apreciaba en la sala del departamento. Bien, llamarlo destrucción era exagerar, pero había muchos vasos desechables regados por el lugar, algunos aún tenían bebidas alcohólicas y otros tenían cosas que Takao no quería aventurarse a averiguar. Cuando terminó su jugo, guardó el restando en el refrigerador y, de una de las gavetas que había bajo el fregadero, sacó una bolsa y comenzó a llenarla con los desperdicios que encontró cerca de él. Realmente, no comprendía como Kai había accedido y tampoco quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría en cuanto viera el estado en que había quedado todo. Sobre todo cuando todavía quedaba un gran desperdicio viviente durmiendo en el sofá. Suspiró, acababa de decidir que no quería estar presente en cuanto el de los ojos rojos hiciera aparición. Eso, si no había terminado tan ebrio como su hermano.

Terminó de despejar la cocinar de todo aquello que se viera digno de ser basura cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kai se abrió. Takao apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la bolsa, que cayó al suelo, pero no pudo darse a la fuga antes de que el mayor lo viera. Vestía una camiseta de color blanco que lucía bastante arrugada y un par de pantalones deportivos que seguramente había visto mejores años. Tenía el cabello alborotado y Takao pensó que quizá no se había embriagado tanto como Hitoshi, pero si lo suficiente como para salir tan _poco presentable_ de su habitación. Además, su rostro adormilado le indicaba que aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

- Buenos días—dijo un poco nervioso, con una sonrisa que a penas se mantenía en sus labios

El mayor tan sólo peinó el lugar con la mirada, con el semblante completamente serio y Takao temió que en cualquier momento explotara. Pero, no fue exactamente eso lo que hizo. En cuanto observó a la persona que dormía placidamente en el sofá, boca abajo y con una pierna tocando el suelo, volteó a verlo a él y el peliazul no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su lugar.

- ¿Y ese quién es?—inquirió el ruso, con un tono bastante calmado. Quizá aún estaba medio dormido, pensó Takao, y todavía tenía tiempo de huir antes de que estallara.

- No tengo idea—respondió el menor, encogiendo los hombros.

Kai lanzó un suspiro profundo, como si con eso intentara ganar la paciencia que parecía estarse agotando. Con pasos cansados, se digirió al sujeto y de una forma muy poco amable, lo movió por el hombro, zarandeándolo sin un poco de consideración. El sujeto gruñó, dejando claro que la acción del de ojos rojos no había sido apreciada, pero más señales de vida que eso no dio. Se movió un poco en su lugar, pero siguió dormido. Eso acabó con la poca paciencia que Kai tenía porque, apenas medio segundo después, el sujeto yacía boca arriba en el piso, con el rostro típico de una persona que acaba de ser derribada de su lecho. Tal vez eso había espantado el sueño que aún quedaba en Kai, pues ahora se veía enfadado y muy despierto. Sin embargo, el enfado desapareció de su rostro para disolverse con un poco de sorpresa. Inclinándose sobre el muchacho, que tenía el cabello corto, gris y muy despeinado, lo tomó por la camiseta y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo y, con un tono exigente, preguntó algo en un idioma que Takao no entendió.

El otro chico pareció despertar por completo y le habló a Kai de forma poco cortés en el mismo idioma extraño. El peliazul observaba interesado el altercado, y cuando el invitado indeseado logró que Kai lo soltara, se puso de pie, dejando ver que sobrepasaba a su compañero de departamento por apenas un par de centímetros. Ambos estaban a nada de comenzar a pelear, o eso le pareció a Takao, que había olvidado que dentro de poco tendría una clase. Intercambiaron un par de frases más en el idioma que el menor dedujo era ruso, antes de que el sujeto se fuera. Kai se quedó en su lugar, respirando algo agitado y justo cuando Takao abrió la boca para preguntar qué rayos había sido eso, el mayor caminó hacia su habitación y entró en ella, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

- Raro—murmuró Takao con una mano en la barbilla. Entonces, cuando vio el reloj de la pantalla digital del horno de microondas, se dio cuenta de que si no se iba ya, llegaría muy tarde a clase. Tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento, ya atosigaría a Kai después acerca de la identidad de ese extraño sujeto.

-ktktktktkt-

Una tarde libre después de un pesado examen le sonaba excelente. Meses atrás, la reacción más probable de Takao sería arrastrar a sus amigos al centro comercial a perder el tiempo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y recordaran los deberes del día siguiente. Sin embargo, el Takao que había salido con la sensación del aula con la sensación de haber corrido una maratón y que todavía tenía que subir y bajar escaleras cargando una mochila que era ilegalmente pesada, tan sólo quería descansar.

Fue por ello que, luego de intercambiar frases de despedida con sus compañeros, desgastado, se había dirigido a casa. Era en momentos como aquel en los que agradecía vivir a unas cuantas calles de la universidad. Ese día le había aplicado la penúltima prueba parcial de Genética y, esta vez, sentía que las interminables tarde de estudio habían dado frutos.

Lo que no había dado resultado alguno había sido su plan de averiguar quién era aquel chico que había puesto de tan mal humor a Kai. Y es que, cada vez que intentaba preguntar algo, el mayor cambiaba de tema o simplemente se hacía el desentendido. Además, cada vez que se le mencionaba el asunto, terminaba con un humor peor de que siempre cargaba, así que, por el momento, Takao había desistido; no tenía ánimos de soportar a Kai siendo más gruñón de lo normal.

Negó con la cabeza, debía relajarse. La tarde pintaba muy normal, casi monótona. Después de soltar sus seis kilos de libros, deshacerse de su bata de laboratorio y tirarse en su cómoda _cama_, probablemente vería una película, quizá pediría una pizza o dormiría el resto de la tarde, todavía no lo decidía. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no tocaría ni uno de sus libros hasta el día siguiente, aunque sabía que lo lamentaría después, y mucho.

Sin embargo, todo ocurrió como en su cabeza hasta el momento en el que abrió la puerta del departamento. Estaba apunto de poner su mochila en el suelo cuando un ruido extraño, y definitivamente no cotidiano, lo distrajo.

Mantuvo la mano en la perilla de la puerta, sólo en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo (uno nunca sabe) y escuchó con atención, estático.

El sonido se repitió y Takao miró a todos lados; sonaba como un cachorro herido o algo similar. Tuvo que escucharlo una tercera vez para reconocerlo. El chico no supo si reírse de la situación o regresar por donde había venido completamente sonrojado.

¿Cómo llamarlos? ¿Jadeos? ¿Gemidos? ¿Ruidos de amor?

Lo que fuera, venía de la habitación de Kai. La. Habitación. De. Kai.

O su hermano había cometido la estupidez de hacer _cosas sucias_ en una cama que no era suya, o Kai no estaba contando algo. Sonrió casi con orgullo al pensar en Kai con una novia y llegando a _ese _nivel con ella. Con lo reservado y serio que era, Takao había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera asexual.

Un poco más tranquilo y luego de contemplar la idea de salir de ahí, Takao decidió quedarse. Después de todo, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo las horas de sueño que le faltaban y dormir en la biblioteca de la escuela no era cómodo (ya lo había comprobado). Además, pensaba no hacer ruido y la novia de Kai tampoco parecía muy ruidosa.

No obstante, diez minutos después comprobó que sí, la novia de Kai era más bien callada, pero que la situación era demasiado incómoda y que había demasiado morbo en ella como para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Decidió entonces tomar su reproductor de mp3 y esperar fuera del departamento hasta que Kai y su novia salieran o algo.

Estuvo sentado a un lado de la puerta y pudo escuchar su lista de reproducción dos veces antes de escuchar _otro_ tipo de acción dentro del lugar y pensó que podía entrar casualmente, como si acabara de llegar y entonces sí, dormir.

Estaba apunto de ponerse de pie, cuando escuchó a Kai a su _novia _hablar, reconociendo la otra voz casi de inmediato.

_¿Esa no era la voz de…?_

Dos minutos después, la puerta del apartamento se abría y Takao pudo por fin reaccionar.

Levantó la vista, ojos desorbitados, boca _groseramente _abierta y una frase repitiéndose en su cabeza.

_¡Kai es gay!_

_

* * *

_

Ay, no tengo excusa. Soy una floja irresponsable. Pero, cuando no tenía flojera, no había inspiración. Hoy, me llegó la inspiración, aunque se quedó la flojera. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (: Muchas partes las escribí hace tiempo, creo que mi estilo volvió a cambiar D: Ah, también e_é no le hayo al formato de esta cosa, así que disculpen si está medio amontonado o extraño D:

Y hahaha, creo que la identidad de esta nueva persona es bastante obvia. Saludos, les agradezco mucho por leer y más si todavía sintieron ganas de leer este chap a pesar del tiempo que pasó :D


	6. Step Six

Disclaimer: No es que no lo haya intentado, pero sigo sin convertirme en Takao Aoki, así que sólo tomé prestados sus personajes para jugar tantito.

Todos tenemos secretos. Takao Kinomiya, como el mortal promedio que era, no representaba una excepción a la regla. Por ejemplo, secreto era que cuando se ponía nervioso le daba comezón en los pies. O que si tomaba leche pura, su sistema digestivo sería incapaz de digerirla. También era un secreto que en ocasiones, llegaba a ser un poquito dramático.

Secreto o no, en ningún momento de su vida había considerado como un problema ese detalle en su personalidad. Hasta ahora. Y es que desde la insignificante revelación acerca de la vida íntima de su compañero, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kai tuviera dichas inclinaciones? ¿Y que fuera Rei Kon su pareja? Al menos, no era algo que pudieras deducir a primera vista. Aunque, pensaría después, la primera vez que los había visto interactuar, algo sospechó.

Ahora su atención parecía estar enfocada en ello el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. Lo cual, claro, refutaba de inmediato el calificativo de "insignificante" porque de haberlo sido, su mente no estaría empeñada en repetirlo, así como si se tratara de una fastidiosa canción, de esas que odias, pero de todas formas sabes la letra y el ritmo. Por eso, había decidido aplicar medidas drásticas. Por el bien común. O personal, daba igual.

Tan exagerado como siempre, había generado algunos planes de acción, algo que guiara su comportamiento y hacerlo todo más sencillo.

El esqueleto del primero fue la negación, tan maduro. Empeñado en que eso _no había pasado_, _nunca existió_, _no sé de qué me hablas_. Los resultados no fueron alentadores, ya que todo se derrumbaba cuando veía a Kai al final del día. Ese plan; a la basura.

El B era principalmente ocupar su mente por cosas más digeribles -la escena de un sangriento crimen, por ejemplo. Siguiendo esto, pasaba el día llenando su cabeza de información, tanto la sorpresa de Yuriy por su repentino entusiasmo superó incluso a la decepción de comprobar que se requería de más que entusiasmo para aprender. Otro plan a la basura.

Por último, y luego de una intensa charla con su _yo_ interno, había notado la inmadurez de sus actos y decidió guiarse por algo parecido a la aceptación. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué más daba si a Kai le gustaban los hombres? Seguía siendo tan amargado, tan _Kai_ como siempre.

No obstante, para cuando Takao había llegado a esta decisión, Kai ya había notado su extraño comportamiento -Takao no era muy sutil tampoco- y luego de una confrontación improvisada que se había conformado de apenas un par de diálogos, Kai llegó a una conclusión equívoca que dejó a Takao muy mal parado.

Y bueno, con más drama.

* * *

**Step Six**

Ocurrió un jueves, minutos después de medio día, cuando la realidad golpeó a Takao con la fuerza de un camión. Estaban en plena mitad de noviembre, y cada día amanecía más frío, con ocasionales oleadas de brisa que te hacían temblar si, como Takao aquel día, llevabas abrigo insuficiente. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, tratando de mitigar un poco el frío, se dirigía a pasos enérgicos a la cafetería después de un día irrelevante en la escuela.

El trayecto le tomaba apenas siete minutos y eran esos en donde su mente se alejaba de cualquier tema relacionado con cortes histológicos, procesos celulares o fases embrionarias y se permitía gastar su mente en cuestiones más mundanas, como Kai.

Takao reprimió un suspiro de frustración, porque odiaba pensar en ello. También odiaba no hacerlo, pero más odiaba no saber _por qué _le afectaba tanto. Sí, aquello de lo que se había enterado podía ser considerado como una noticia impactante. Generaba un poco de shock, pero cuatro días era tiempo suficiente para aceptarlo, superarlo y seguir con la vida.

"_Aparentemente, no" _ pensó con amargura. Se estaba comportando como una señorita.

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, su rostro transformándose en una mueca de evidente molestia. Consigo mismo, con Kai, con Rei. Incluso con el gato que había cruzado la calle unos metros delante de él.

- Al menos debiste decirme, soltar una advertencia-masculló entre dientes, deteniendo su marcha de forma involuntaria.

Se sintió como un niño malcriado en medio de una rabieta. De haber inflado las mejillas y cruzado los brazos, el cuadro habría estado completo.

-Son cosas que se dicen, no esperas a que te encuentren teniendo sexo con tu novio ("_Eso no sucedió"_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza, a la cual decidió ignorar) ¿Qué tanto le costaba presentarse "Hola, soy Kai, soy un amargado... Ah, y por cierto, me gustan los hombres"? ¡Que irresponsable!

Dejó pasar la voz tan estúpida que había utilizado para imitar a Kai -que si realmente hablara así, se reiría mucho- y notó que su voz había ido subiendo de tono en forma gradual, convirtiéndose en algo cercano a un grito. Esto, acompañado de la respiración agitada en forma repentina, le permitió un sentimiento de liberación. Se dio cuenta de que, hasta entonces, todo pensamiento relacionado lo había dejado morir en su garganta, acumularse en su cerebro y que posiblemente era la primera vez que siquiera lo decía en voz alta. Agradeció que la calle estuviera vacía y que no hubiera testigo alguno de ese desplante, por muy bien que se sintiera.

"_Inmaduro"_ la voz en su cabeza hizo aparición de nuevo y algo le hizo sentir que ese era el primer pensamiento coherente y fundamentado que tenía en días.

- Tal vez le deba una disculpa a Kai-su voz era un murmullo tranquilo-En mi cabeza, me disculparé en mi cabeza...

Satisfecho, reanudó su camino. Habría sido ideal, casi utópico, que a partir de aquella inesperada resolución, la vida de Takao tomara un rumbo más adecuado. Uno que estuviera lejos de los malos ratos, las malas decisiones, los malos pensamientos. Y más que todo, hundirse de nuevo en una rutina aburrida y apacible, donde todo fuese predecible y sentirse en control al menos por un momento. Tan mala su suerte, que eso no sucedió. Al contrario, a cada paso que daba, algo presentía. Algo, escrito en mayúsculas y en luces de neón.

Algo que, al final, optó por ignorar. Serían alucinaciones, de esas cuyo motor principal es la paranoia insensata y te hace considerar ideas disparatadas. Y pues, cuando logró terminar de ponerse su uniforme completo y sin ninguna clase de suceso extraño, llegó a pensar que, en efecto, había sido presa de un ataque de paranoia.

Tan mala su suerte, pues no fue así.

La primera pista de ello llegó pocos minutos después de haber arribado a su lugar de trabajo, cuando la voz de Ming Ming, tan aguda como recordaba, llegó a sus oídos un segundo antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacía el comedor. En realidad no necesitaba más indicios. Ming Ming significaba caos; algo que ya no deseaba en su vida -por el momento.

Su mano quedó, inmóvil, sobre la superficie de madera y entrecerró los ojos, reacio a admitir que aquella era la voz de quien pensaba. Asomó su rostro por la ventana circular que estaba en medio de la puerta, pasando por alto el fastidio de tener que apoyarse en la punta de sus pies.

Su mirada se movía rápida sobre cada mesa, buscando el origen de su horror.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, principalmente porque aún no había muchos comensales ocupando el comedor y porque hasta ahora, no había conocido a otra persona con un color de cabello tan llamativo como Ming Ming.

"_¿Será natural?"_ Fue su inevitable pensamiento, que acalló dos segundos después porque realmente, ¿qué importaba?

La chica ocupaba una mesa junto a la ventana y explicaba algo con su característico entusiasmo a un muy interesado Max, que asentía de vez en cuando, pero no interrumpía el apasionado monólogo en el que se había sumergido Ming Ming.

- Hasta que apareces-la voz tintada de fastidio y casi un rastro asesino, le obligó a despegar la vista de la escena. Miró a su lado y se encontró con Mariam, quién no lucía muy feliz. Aunque era muy raro que luciera feliz, pero había algo distinto aquel día.

- Mi turno no empieza hasta la una-le recordó el peliazul, pensando que su comentario derivaba de algún reclamo por impuntualidad-Tengo aún quince minutos de ocio legal..

- Me vale una mierda tu _ocio legla_-Interrumpió con violencia y Takao se tomó un segundo para preguntarse qué había pasado para que Mariam se comportara así. Era muy raro que sacara a relucir su abrasivo carácter.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Mariam suspiró, o más bien, bufó, dándole por un segundo la apariencia de un animal bravo y furioso, listo para atacar. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando al comedor.

- Esa niña fastidiosa dice ser tu amiga-respondió-Lleva treinta minutos aquí y estoy a nada de arrancarle su puto cabello teñido si no se calla y se va de una vez. Encárgate.

Takao levantó una ceja. Nunca había visto a Mariam tan agresiva y menos con otra persona, una que ni siquiera conocía. Sabía de primera mano que la chica de cabello turquesa podía ser exasperante, pero debía haber otra razón. Volvió a mirar hacia la mesa donde Ming Ming y Max charlaban animadamente. Y entonces lo entendió: _Ming Ming y Max charlaban_ _animadamente_. El peliazul se permitió una sonrisa pícara, de esa que los amigos usan segundos antes de comenzar a molestarte.

- Estás celocita-dijo con un tono risueño y muy seguro, volteando a ver a la chica, quien reaccionó de inmediato ante la provocación, un matiz rojizo casi imperceptible tintó sus mejillas.

- ¿Celosa? ¿De _esa_? ¡Ja!-la voz resonó en la cocina-No hagas bromas idiotas, niño, y haz lo que te digo. De lo contrario, te arrepentirás y sabes que yo no bromeo.

Kinomiya hizo una mueca de dolor anticipado. ¿Cómo es que se había ido a rodear de mujeres tan locas? Hiromi, Mariam y, si contaba a Ming Ming. ¿Donde rayos estaban las delicadas señoritas? Pues en cualquier otro lugar muy, muy lejos de Takao.

Derrotado, salió al comedor. Debía pensar que estaba realizando una buena obra, estaba ayudando a Mariam a no derramar bilis y morir de puro coraje.

La puerta de la cocina hizo un ruido típico de _puerta_ y tuvieron que pasar dos o tres segundos antes de sentir algo como un tronco chocar con fuerza contra su torso, que fue posteriormente estrujado sin contemplación alguna. Al fondo, la carcajada del buen Max acompañó la armoniosa escena.

- ¿Cómo estás, amor mío?-preguntó Ming Ming con una voz de excesiva dulzura. Quizá planeaba ser tierna. A oídos de Takao: Un fracaso total-¡Extrañándome, seguramente!

- ¡Taka! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia?-reclamó Max. Debido a la _estrujación_ de la que era víctima, sus ojos estaban cerrados, formando una expresión de incomodidad, pero estaba seguro de que Max había inflado los cachetes en una rabieta infantil.

- Max... ella no es mi novia-dijo con esfuerzo, colocando las manos en los hombros de Ming Ming-No vayas por ahí diciéndolo

- No soy tu novia...-dijo la chica, cediendo ante Takao y devolviéndole su espacio personal. Entonces, levantó el dedo índice y guiñó un ojo-¡Aún!

El entusiasmo de Ming Ming y su carisma eran de reconocerse, pues había poca gente tan optimista en el mundo. Takao se dio la oportunidad de sonreír un poco, aunque el miedo se escondía detrás de sus labios curvados, al ser él el objeto de tan tremendo deseo.

- Em, sí. No quiero ser grosero, pero... ¿A que viene tu visita?-preguntó el peliazul en el tono más cuidadoso de su repertorio.

- Pues ya que tú no te dignas a buscarme, tuve que hacerlo yo-respondió con la voz impregnada de indignación-¡Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada!

Rascándose la mejilla izquierda, Takao reprimió la respuesta que estaba luchando por salir de sus labios. Uno pensaría que la gente captaría eso como un clara indirecta de _"Me das miedo, no quiero verte"_ pero tal vez ese positivismo que caracterizaba a Ming Ming le nublaba todo pensamiento y razón, pues obviamente no lo había tomado como tal.

- Y lo curioso es que vino a buscarte a ti y encontró otra cosa—intervino Max, colocándose a un lado de la chica y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo. Takao miró a la cocina, desde donde podía sentir la vibras asesinas de Mariam.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que encontró otra cosa?-inquirió el japonés. Max estaba cavando su propia tumba y quien sabe si vería la luz del día siguiente así que debía sacarle toda la información posible.

- Resulta que es una excelente cantante y compositora, le he dicho que hablaré con mi padre que ya lleva algún tiempo buscando algo así para crear un ambiente más ameno en la cafetería

- ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Nos veremos más seguido!-Ming Ming aplaudió un poco y le miró con intensidad, como si con ello quisiera lograr transmitir un poco de esa felicidad a Takao-Así te puedo enamorar...

Aquella declaración hizo que el peliazul se ahogara con su propia saliva, tal vez por la seguridad presente en la voz de Ming Ming. Y entonces, Takao recordó ese sentimiento de alerta que había sentido en el trayecto y le dedicó a Max una mirada de algo cercano al desprecio.

Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que Mariam se las cobraría muy bonito por su comportamiento.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

El día llegó a su fin y Mariam no _reprendió_ a Max por su comportamiento. Al menos no de forma física, porque sí se dedicó con mucho empeño a ignorar a Max y sólo dirigirle la palabra si era estrictamente necesario y Takao sabía que no había peor castigo para su rubio amigo. Al mismo tiempo, admiraba mucho a Mariam pues ya era un hecho conocido que les costaba mucho permanecer enfadada con su novio, él la conocía tan bien y era capaz de regresar la sonrisa a su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

Así el día paso en un ambiente tenso, con una Mariam que no estaba para aguantar ni una bromita y Max decaído y con el ánimo por los suelos. Estaba seguro de que le había visto derramar un par de lagrimillas y eso le despertaba un pequeño sentimiento de compasión, pero entonces recordaba el trato que había hecho el rubio con Ming Ming y ese rastro de humanidad desaparecía.

Claro que había tratado de hablar con Max, que deshiciera eso. Incluso intentó convencer al señor Mizuhara de que era una malísima idea contratar a Ming Ming pero estaba tan emocionado que se mostró inflexible. Ambos habían escuchado cantar a la chica y estaban bajo el velo del encanto. O algo así.

- Te odio tanto, Max-murmuró para sí mismo en la oscuridad del departamento, varias horas después, hundiéndose en el sofá.

Ming Ming sería ahora una constante en su vida, que si bien sólo estaría tres veces por semana, ello no concordaba con su anhelo de una vida más tranquila.

- Aunque si lo miro por el lado positivo, eso me puede distraer de...-suspiró, mirando el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil-... Este tipo.

No quería sonar como un acosador, pero tenía presentes los horarios de Kai y, si no se equivocaba, faltaba poco más de cinco minutos para que llegara, murmura cosas típicas de ogros y se encerrara en su habitación a estudiar luego de tomar cualquier cosa comestible de la cocina y no saldría hasta el día siguiente. Si todo salía conforme a su plan, podría tomar algún momento entre las palabras de ogro y la cena exprés para decir lo que quería.

"_Aunque no tenga la mínima idea de qué es eso..."_

Volvió a mirar el reloj y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la planta de los pies, signo claro de que estaba poniéndose nervioso y que si no cuidaba sus palabras podría hundirse más de lo que ya estaba y no era lo que deseaba. Por alguna razón, por mucho que el sujeto le desagradara, quería estar bien con él. Quizá llamarlo amigo.

"_Bueno, no exageres..."_

El sonido de la puerta le sobresaltó. Un clic, un par de vueltas, el tintineo de las llaves al ser guardadas y la puerta se abrió. Observó la sombra de Kai de pie y dos segundos después el clic del interruptor de la luz, iluminando la habitación. Se observaron por un momento, sin decir nada.

Kai venía solo, como cualquier jueves, con la mochila al hombro y una tarro térmico en la mano. Seguramente había tenido práctica pues portaba el gafete de acceso a los laboratorios y tan distraído habría de encontrarse que ni se había quitado los lentes protectores, que descansaban sobre su cabeza. Cerró la puerta y se escuchó algo que bien pudo haber sido un _"Buenas noches" _ de muy mala gana o el sonido de un estómago pidiendo alimento.

"_Voto por lo segundo."_

Como lo indicaba su ritual, el ruso se dirigió a la cocina. Se le notaba cansado, pero ¿quién no lo estaba? Esa zona estaba habitada por estudiantes del área médica, pero bien podían pasar por zombies. Las palabras aún seguían atoradas en la garganta del japonés y el tic tac hacía eco en su cabeza. Decidido, se puso se pie y siguió los pasos de Kai, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Claro, cuando Kai se dio la vuelta para comenzar a beber su yoghurt, se sobresaltó al ver a Takao ahí. Bueno, sólo lo demostró tanto como su estoico rostro lo permitía.

- ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó, retirando el envase de bebida láctea y enfocando su atención en Takao.

A pesar de las palabras, el menor sabía que aún si necesitara algo, Kai no le ayudaría. Era más bien una forma cortés de decir _"¡Quítate, estorbas!"_ pero por lo menos ya contaba con la atención de Kai. Takao carraspeó, deseando que todo saliera como en su mente y miró a muchos lados siempre que no fueran los penetrantes ojos rojos de su compañero.

- Quiero disculparme-dijo al fin y acompañó sus palabras con un suspiro. Una frase tan sencilla y tan complicada, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima-Me comporté muy mal. Fui estúpido, pero comprende por favor que me impactó el saber que... pues, tú... _ya sabes._

Sin querer, hizo una mueca al final de la frase, pero ya sentía que estaba todo dicho y tuvo valor de mirar a Kai a los ojos. No había cambio alguno en su rostro, seguía tan serio como siempre.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?-cuestionó, imperturbable, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. Parecía aburrido y no comprender lo mucho que había costado poner a Takao ese sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento en palabras.

- Pues... ¿aceptar mis disculpas?-dijo el moreno-Cometí un error, actúe de forma inmadura e infantil.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú puedes pensar lo que quieras, en lo que a mi respecta prefiero no tener ningún tipo de relación contigo-dijo sin cambiar un poco el tono de su voz, rodeando a Takao y apenas dirigiéndole una mirada-Menos ahora, sabiendo que eres un homofóbico intolerante.

Su rostro no se apreciaba, pues estaba de espaldas a Takao, pero había desprecio en su voz. Hubo un momento de silencio y sin, más, se fue. Takao se quedó plantado en su lugar, más confundido que antes. Arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo el coraje llenarle.

- ¡Que te den, entonces!-exclamó la puerta cerrada.

"_Hablando de inmaduros e infantiles..."_

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Si alguien le preguntara a Takao cuál era su lugar favoritos, sin duda la respuesta sería que su habitación, en casa. Su santuario, donde sólo su palabra valía y se hacía lo que él decía. Pero su habitación era un recuerdo lejano, que se veía materializando poco a poco conforme se acercaban las vacaciones de fin de ciclo.

Y ahí en la ciudad, su lugar favorito era sin rival cercano, el departamento de Yuriy Ivanov. De hecho, desde la primera vez que lo visitó se había prometido algún día vivir en un lugar similar o mejor. Era un espacio moderno y lujoso, y hablaba mucho del ruso. De sus estatus socio económico, de su personalidad y ponía en evidencia que en su cartera jamás faltaba dinero. Se trataba de uno de esos departamentos tipo _loft, _muy amplio e iluminado, con ventanales que permitían una muy buena vista de aquella parte de la ciudad, donde sólo vivían aquellos que se estaba pudriendo en billetes de alta denominación. Siendo Yuriy su tutor, la única oportunidad que tenía de visitar ese elegante barrio era en sus sesiones de estudio, como esa tarde.

Se habían reunido en el departamento de su tutor para tomar una de las últimas lecciones antes de las temibles pruebas finales. Yuriy, siendo estudiante todavía, también tenía que tomar dichas pruebas por lo que el tiempo que le podía dedicar a Takao era relativamente poco, pero Takao lo agradecía. Claro, al ser Takao, en ningún momento se le ocurrió expresar tal agradecimiento con un sencillo "_Gracias"_, pero Yuriy ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su alumno.

Se encontraban en el centro de la sala de estar, alrededor de una mesa negra muy elegante. Yuriy estaba sentado en la orilla del sofa forrado de piel, sumido en medio de la explicación de un tema que se le daba especialmente bien. Takao, menos formal, estaba sobre la alfombra de piernas extendidas. Su expresión no denotaba que estuviera prestando atención a las palabras del ruso y era porque no estaba escuchando ni una sola. Su mente, como siempre, estaba ocupada por Kai.

Dos segundos después, y llegó a su límite. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, _que raro_, cerró de golpe el libro de _Introducción a la Genética _de golpe, causando que Yuriy se sobresaltara un poco por lo repentino de su acción y cortara de golpe su discurso. El japonés levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con su tutor. La mirada azul era más gélida que el clima afuera y exigía una explicación pronta, o habría consecuencias graves.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Kai?-dijo dos minutos después, cuando encontró la forma correcta de decirlo.

- Ah, así que es Kai lo que te tiene tan distraído-era una afirmación, no una pregunta ni una suposición. El peliazul hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada-¡Vaya, ya quisiera yo tener esa clase de impacto en ti!

Takao se tragó la protesta que estaba a punto de soltar, pues estaba de más negar lo que era obvio.

- ¿Tú sabías que él era... gay?-cuestionó, controlando su tono de voz pues no quería que aquella pregunta disparara falsas conclusiones como a las que había llegado Kai.

Había supuesto que Yuriy desconocía es información, por lo que estaba preparado para una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro duro del ruso, tal vez alguna expresión que hiciera compañía y que completara el cuadro. No obstante, el pelirrojo sólo entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo y luego una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro. Algo muy raro en Takao le recordó lo bien que le sentaba esa expresión a su tutor; el menor, claro, ignoró ese pensamiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que viste?-indagó con un tono que Takao nunca había notado en su voz. Era entre picardía y cotilleo, algo muy _mortal _ para una persona como Ivanov.

Takao recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde y se sonrojó un poco más no dijo nada, ahorrándose también el preguntarle cómo es que ya sabía y por qué no le había dicho. Era lógico que ya conociera tal detalle; Yuriy y Kai eran amigos de muchos años.

Se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo muy poca confianza, como si estuviera pisando hielo muy delgado. Empezó su relato y poco a poco, los titubeos e inseguridad desaparecieron. La cámara que contenía todo lo que lo que rondaba su cabeza fue abierta. Sin que el pelirrojo tuviera que alentarle a seguir, las palabras fluyeron como un río violento a través de sus labios, desde aquella tarde en la que había escuchado a dos personas expresando físicamente sus sentimientos hasta la discusión de apenas dos días antes.

Durante todo el tiempo, Yuriy le miró con atención, como cuando Takao le exponía sus dudas sobre algún tema. Su mirada analítica sólo demostró un ligero cambio cuando describió el accidente sexual.

- Es algo extraño, usualmente no le da tanta importancia a esas cosas-murmuró con seriedad-Se está comportando muy infantil e inmaduro…

- ¡Gracias!-exclamó el menor, contento de que alguien compartiera su opinión.

- No estés tan feliz, que tú estás igual-le reprendió con severidad.

- … Lo sé, pero… ya me disculpé-dijo Takao, bajando la mirada y resintiendo el regaño.

Yuriy suspiró, como si estuviera cansado.

- Pero en algo te equivocas… Kai no es gay—la voz del tutor interrumpió los pensamientos de Takao y antes de que pudiese protestar algo, Yuriy siguió hablando-Mira, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo jamás lo he visto interesarse por otro hombre. O por una mujer. Le gusta Rei y ya. Es Reisexual o algo.

- ¿Reisexual?-preguntó Takao con la burla inherente en la voz.

- Pues hasta se resistió a mí, que le convengo más que ese chinito.

El significado real de la respuesta de Yuriy fue procesado por la mente de Takao casi por etapas. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su mirada se tornó interrogante.

- ¿Te recha...zó?-preguntó, casi midiendo sus palabras, como si aún no creyera lo que Yuriy había querido decir-O sea que... ¿tú también...?

- Soy bisexual, Takao-aclaró-Es mucho más divertido

El más pequeño miró al otro durante un segundo, sus labios despegados en una mueca de perplejidad. Varias ocasiones movió los labios, intentando formar una frase coherente, pero cada intento fue en vano. Yuriy sonreía, lo que provocó un pequeño acceso de coraje en Takao, pues no encontraba nada gracioso en todo aquello.

- ¿Es algo normal en los rusos?-preguntó al final, aún con la mirada impactada-Digo, no debió sorprenderme, tantas bromas de que ahí hacen todo al revés… Aunque, de ti no me sorprende.

- ¿En serio?-había interés en el tono del pelirrojo-¿Por qué?

- Pues… se nota un poco-respondió Takao, señalando a su tutor de pies a cabeza

- Intuitivo, ¿eh?-Takao estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero Yuriy le detuvo levantando una mano, indicándole que esperara-Si es así, supongo que tampoco te sorprenderá saber que… tú me gustas.

Eso era inesperado.

- ¿Qué?-incredulidad por parte de Takao.

- Que me gustas-dijo el pelirrojo, ni un titubeo ni nada.

El rostro de Takao mostró muchas emociones en cuestión de segundos. Si se encontrarán en un medio fantástico e irreal, su cabeza habría hecho explosión, derramando su esencia por todo el cosmos. ¿Es qué había caído una especia de dimensión desconocida? Tal vez estaba soñando; seguramente la bebida que le había dado Yuriy tenía alguna especia de droga alucinógena.

- A decir verdad, fue por eso que acepté ser tu tutor. Primero fue como un favor a Kai, para quedar bien con él, pero cuando te vi...-en ese momento hizo una pausa, mirando el cuerpo de Takao que, de pronto, se sintió desnudo-Bueno, digamos que estuve más motivado.

- … Estás de broma, ¿verdad?-dijo Takao, y aquello había sido casi una súplica. ¿Qué atractivo podría tener él para alguien como Yuriy?

"_¡Alto! Eso no es lo importante aquí, ¡Ubícate, Kinomiya!"_

El mayor alzó una ceja, un sencillo gesto que en él lucía muy sofisticado. Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo confesando eso, era un misterio para Takao. Cuando él se declaraba a alguien, se convertía en un manojo de nervios y palabras atropelladas. Generalmente, tenía que decirlo tres veces antes de que la chica entendiera bien lo que intentaba decirlo. Era algo muy triste de presenciar.

- No. Soy bisexual y me gustas-comentó con un tono muy casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima-Si es tan notorio en mi, no sé porque te sorprende

Takao permaneció en silencio. _"No me sorprende, me perturba" _pensó. Había estado jugando al comentar eso, claro que no se le notaba en _nada_. Y él no era la persona más perceptiva, aunque se le notara, jamás lo habría visto. No era tan inteligente.

Yuriy se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar el libro que Takao le había arrebatado de las manos. Buscó la página donde se había quedado y levantó la vista. Su alumno le miraba de una forma extraña, con intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos parecían estar desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación sincera.

- No sé-respondió el menor, como si fuera una respuesta programada. Tal vez había recuperado la capacidad motora, pues su rostro y mirada ahora estaban enfocados hacia el gran ventanal, perdido en el gris del cielo.

Ivanov suspiró y cerró el libro con cuidado, volviendo a ponerlo sobre la superficie brillante de la mesa, haciendo apenas nada de ruido. Se levantó un poco de su lugar, inclinándose al frente y terminó por hincarse sobre la alfombra, justo detrás de Takao. Posó las manos sobre los hombros del más chico y se acercó más a él.

- Te voy a besar-murmuró cerca de su oído.

La pequeña acción logró sacar a Takao de su trance, apenas notando el cambio de posición de Yuriy y, más que todo, su cercanía. Procesó lo dicho por su tutor.

Ese era tipo de frases que son tan impactantes que esperas una banda sonora al fondo para acompañar tu situación. ¿Cuándo saldrían gritando "¡Caíste!", _"You got Punk'd"_ o cualquier cosa similar? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Si de verdad era una broma, Yuriy la estaba llevando un poco lejos y el cuerpo de Takao no cooperaba, dejándolo inmóvil como la presa de un encanto, el escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir el cálido aliento del pelirrojo contra su nuca.

Con cuidado, volteó el rostro, encarando al pelirrojo. **Error**. Ahora estaban mucho más cerca; si se podía. La mirada del más pequeño se pasaba de los ojos del otro, que permanecían fríos e impasibles, a sus labios y de regreso, como si esperara a que la sentencia se cumpliera. La mano de Yuriy había viajado de uno de sus hombros a su mejilla, acercándole de forma gentil pero firme. Su toque parecía eléctrico y en ese punto, el corazón de Takao latía desbocado y sin control; una sensación muy parecida al vértigo era dueña de su estómago.

- Ya que no dices nada-dijo el pelirrojo antes de morderse el labio inferior-Considero el permiso concedido.

Y sin más, la poca distancia que los separaba desapareció. Takao contuvo la respiración, perdido en una red de miedo, confusión, adrenalina y, ya era inútil negarlo más, excitación. Las miradas se cruzaron antes de que sus labios tuvieran contacto, y Takao se sintió transparente.

Los labios de Yuriy sobre los suyos, de tacto suave, como había imaginado el instante antes de que tomaran los suyos. Sentía el roce de su aliento, apenas notó su fragancia ligera y embriagante. El mayor movió los labios y Takao de pronto se volvió como gelatina, derritiéndose a la caricia sensual del labio inferior del pelirrojo.

Un suspiro se perdió entre sus bocas, mientras un hormigueo recorría sus extremidades hasta terminar en sus manos porque no sabía que hacer con ellas. Las abría y las cerraba, como un tic. Se preguntó dónde había quedado su resistencia, pero cada húmeda caricia hacía que le importara menos. Como si fuera la irrefutable declaración de la derrota, Takao cerró los ojos, empapándose de la sensación ardiente que aquello le provocaba. No se trataba del mejor beso, pero hacía tanto que no besaba a nadie, que sentía que jamás había pasado.

El japonés besaba con los ojos cerrados y así permanecieron un segundo después de que Yuriy dejó de besarle, separándose apenas lo suficiente. En su mente, Takao reclamó el que hubiera parado, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la lengua diestra de su tutor enredándose con la suya.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el rostro le quemaba y una explosión en la boca del estómago le tenía alucinado. El mayor le observaba, casi victorioso, sus dedos finos acariciaban su nuca.

- ¿Continuamos?

No tuvo que preguntarle dos veces para que Takao hiciera el ademán de inclinarse para iniciar otro beso, dispuesto esta vez a poner más de su parte. Sin embargo, la mano de Yuriy en su pecho detuvo su avance. Takao no sabía en qué momento se había girado por completo, quedando frente a frente con Yuriy. El pelirrojo sonrió, ahora sí podía ver la victoria brillar en sus ojos.

- Con el tema, Takao. Con el tema-aclaró, señalando el libro que yacía olvidado sobre la mesa.

Aquello hizo que el más pequeño se avergonzara en proporciones masivas, su rostro no podía estar más colorado. ¿Por qué pensaba Yuriy que podía concentrarse después de lo sucedido? Su pregunta permaneció sin resolver, el pelirrojo le dio un beso rápido, como una caricia, y continuó en donde se habían quedado.

Takao suspiró, tratando de controlarse y controlar a su cuerpo. Sus labios punzaban y sus hormonas protestaban indignadas porque si Yuriy era buen maestro, rayos, besando era mucho mejor.

"_Genial"_

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Esa noche Takao se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su pequeña cama. Había encendido el radio que estaba en la mesita de noche de su hermano, sintonizando cualquier estación que pudiera distraerle, pero era inútil. Su mente reproducía lo sucedido en el departamento de Yuriy una y otra vez y cada vez le dejaba con un sentimiento de ansiedad y _urgencia_.

Levantó la mirada y miró el reloj. Los números rojos brillaban, faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y su hermano no había llegado aún. Tal vez no llegaría, era una costumbre suya ir a visitar a su novia y pasar la noche con ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad. No le culpaba, él también lo haría.

- Estúpido hermano mayor, debería ignorar sus hormonas y preocuparse por mí—masculló contra la almohada.

Y sus hormonas tampoco le dejaban en paz. Se volteó, mirando el techo blanco y tocó sus labios. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el recuerdo. Se vio invadido por una repentina sensación de calor, que se expandía desde su estómago por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Desesperado, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo, mojándose el rostro hasta que sintió extinguirse el ardor, pero en su mente era permanente. Se miró al espejo, las gotas heladas empapaban su rostro y resbalaban mojando también parte de su camiseta. Ya habían pasado varias horas y no podía borrar el fantasma de los labios maestros de su tutor sobre los suyos. Ese beso había sido… casi erótico, mejor que cualquiera que una chica le hubiera dado. Vaya, que ni siquiera el furtivo encuentro que había tenido con su antigua novia en el gimnasio escolar había sido tan _excitante_.

Miró hacia abajo. La delgada tela del pantalón que usaba para dormir no hacía nada para ocultar la pulsante erección bajo él.

"_Estoy jodido. Ocho veces."_

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Takao y Yuriy se veían dos veces por semana, los lunes por la noche después de terminar sus clases y los miércoles por la tarde, que era cuando Takao descansaba y había oportunidad de extender las lecciones a varias horas. Ya era domingo, faltaban cerca de quince minutos para las ocho de la noche y Takao no quería que llegara el día siguiente.

Ese día le había tocado trabajar por la noche, la cafetería estaba a reventar. La mayoría de los presentes eran estudiantes, queriendo exprimir los últimos momento del fin de semana en algo que les diera un poco de entretenimiento. Takao estaba a cargo de cinco mesas y Mariam tenía tanto trabajo como él, incluso Max había sido necesario para cubrir la demanda de los clientes.

Ming Ming cantaba una balada muy dulce, en un escenario improvisado pero que cumplía su propósito. Estaba sentada en un pequeño banco, con un teclado seguramente más grande que ella, entonando una melodía que tenía a muchas chicas asintiendo con empatía. Era el primer fin de semana que se presentaba, pero desde el viernes, su primer día, la voz se había corrido y muchas personas habían acudido ese día sólo para verla.

"_Realmente es muy talentosa"_ pensó Takao mientras caminaba con una bandeja llena de bebidas para una de sus mesas. Al menos, se dijo, toda esa carga de trabajo le distraía de dos grandes preocupaciones que monopolizaban su cabeza.

Una de ellas era sus exámenes finales, que empezarían dentro de cuatro días y no se sentía preparado. A los demás podía mentirles, pero no a si mismo y estaba asustado por ese montón de hojas blancas que tal vez significara decirle adiós a uno de sus sueños.

La otra cosa era, claro, Yuriy. En su teléfono móvil había evidencia de al menos diez llamadas perdidas por parte de su tutor, y un par de mensajes de texto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a abrir. No sabía como enfrentarle después de lo sucedido. Le desesperaba en gran medida la tranquilidad con la que Yuriy actuaba, mientras él se estaba desmoronando internamente.

"_Es tu culpa" _le dijo su consciencia. Y tal vez era cierto, Takao se caracterizaba por darle demasiada importancia a muchas cosas y hacer tormentas en vasos de agua.

Pero esto no era cualquier cosa, se repitió. Hasta había hecho a un lado el tema de Kai, con quien no había intercambiado palabra alguna desde su discusión días atrás. Afortunadamente, la escuela y el trabajo le dejaban poco tiempo libre y eran escasas las veces que llegaban a coincidir, pues el ruso también tenía actividades muy demandantes en su escuela.

Entregó las bebidas a los chicos mayores que habían ocupado una de las mesas de la esquina. Reían, despreocupados, mientras uno de ellos comentaba lo linda que era la chica que cantaba. Takao les sonrió de forma mecánica, pero bastante convincente y soltó el guión de siempre. Se retiró, pues había más trabajo que hacer y mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina, sintió la vibración de su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Esperó hasta entrar a la cocina y sacó el pequeño aparato, con la pantalla brillante.

**Yuriy Ivanov**

El nombre del ruso junto al dibujo de un pequeño sobre de carta le puso nervioso, casi como si el mismo Ivanov estuviera presente. Su dedo titubeó, pero resistió presionar el botón que dictaba "Leer" y descartó el mensaje. Se dio cuenta de que si así se ponía por un mensaje, apenas el rastro digital y artificial de Yuriy, no podría verlo el día siguiente, sentir su presencia y su calor tan de cerca. Mucho menos prestar atención a los complicados conceptos y procesos.

"_Demonios. Me cagaste la vida, en serio."_

¿Dramático? Jamás.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Contra todo pronóstico de Takao, la mañana y tarde del lunes, su teléfono móvil no sonó ni una vez. En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, esperaba que lo hiciera. Inconscientemente, lo sacaba y lo miraba de cuando en cuando, qué tal si había entrado una llamada o un mensaje que él no había un gesto que no pasó desapercibido, y se dio cuenta cuando una furiosa Hiromi le arrebató el aparato de las manos.

- Ya me cansé de verte hacer eso-le reprochó con fastidio-¿Quién te va a llamar o qué?

- Nadie-respondió Takao desanimado. Su tono lastimero había sido tal que Hiromi suavizó su expresión y extendió la mano, devolviéndole el dispositivo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Takao la observó y consideró contarle todo lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza, que debía estar llena de términos médicos, no de pelirrojos flotantes. Negó con la cabeza.

- Ayúdame. Necesito pasar esta materia.

Ya antes había pedido ayuda a Hiromi, pero ella alegaba que no tenía la paciencia para explicar a Takao y él la conocía lo suficiente para constatar que ello era cierto. Sin embargo, esta vez no se negó. Quedaron de verse después de terminadas las clases en la biblioteca de la facultad y estudiarían, si era necesario, toda la noche.

Antes de despedirse, Hiromi parecía querer preguntar qué sucedía con él, había una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro, pero al final no lo hizo y Takao agradeció que así fuera.

Takao la observó marcharse y miró su celular una vez más antes de lanzarlo al fondo de su mochila.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

La semana de exámenes no era exactamente una semana. Eran más bien tres días muy intensos que te sabían a tres semanas y que, a veces, podían reducirte a una masa lacrimosa que pide por su mami. O al menos, esa era la descripción que Takao daría a cualquiera que decidiera escucharle hablar al respecto.

No era la primera vez que Takao experimentaba esa tercia mortal, ahora sólo tenía que sobrevivir con tres asignaturas, no imaginaba como sería su vida cuando estuviera en la misma situación que su hermano, a quien rara vez veía porque sus estudios absorbían casi el cien por ciento de su tiempo despierto.

"_Si es que llegas hasta allá" _le recordó la voz del pesimismo.

Y es que después de que terminaran sus pruebas finales, no se sentía tan seguro de sus resultados. Dentro de media hora publicarían la primer lista, llena de nombre y números. Francamente, tenía miedo. La sesión de estudios con Hiromi le había ayudado mucho, pero no sabía si lo suficiente, pues su cerebro tendía a olvidar todo una vez que estaba sentado con la hoja de la prueba frente a él, esperando a ser llenada.

Se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello por enésima vez. Estaba sentado en el piso de un concurrido pasillo, lleno de alumnos que esperaban lo mismo que él. Muchos se veían confiados, aquello era un mero trámite que les aseguraría unas bien merecidas vacaciones, otros pendían de la incertidumbre y se comían las uñas como clara señal de nerviosismo. Otros, Takao dentro de este grupo, cargaban con un aura tan lúgubre que parecía que estaban por decirles el día y la situación en la que morirían.

Hiromi estaba sentada a un lado de él. Ella no tenía de que preocuparse, todo el semestre había sido de las primeras de la clase, cuando mucho, su terror radicaba en que le pusieran un ochenta de cien. La chica platicaba animadamente con una rubia con la que Takao no había hablado antes. De hecho, eran pocos con los que Takao había entablado algún tipo de conversación. Se había vuelto un antisocial.

Una melodía movida se escuchó por encima de las voces de los demás. Varias cabeza se giraron en su dirección y Takao tardó en notar que provenía de su mochila. Hurgó entre las múltiples bolsas hasta que encontró el dispositivo móvil. Pensó que sería un mensaje de Yuriy, que no había hecho intento de comunicarse en toda la semana, pero la pantalla brillaba con el nombre de su hermano. Sin demorar, Takao presionó el botón y leyó el mensaje.

"_Buena suerte, hermanito. Sé que te has esforzado mucho :D. – H "_

¿Hermanito? La carita feliz al final del mensaje sólo le hizo extrañar de más a su hermano. Un día antes había intercambiado un par de palabras con él, durante una cena muy _universitaria _en la cocina del departamento. Él tenía más trabajo y pendientes que él, pues además de sus exámenes, tenía las constantes guardias y el empleo que le ayudaba a mantenerse. A Takao le parecía maravilloso cómo es que lograba lucir como algo más que un zombie come-libros.

Tecleó una respuesta rápida. Tal vez era la presión de los exámenes o realmente estaba deprimido porque la frase _"Te extraño" _ fue incluida dentro de su respuesta. Suspiró y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y a los pocos segundos empezó a haber movimiento en el pasillo.

El peliazul levantó la vista y vio que todos se dirigían hacia el tablero de anuncios del departamento de genética. Por fin, las sentencias estaban impresas. Takao reprimió un gemido de protesta, pues Hiromi le apresuró a levantarse. Todos se apretujaban en el pequeño espacio de poco más de un metro, queriendo ser los primeros en enterarse de su resultado. Takao estaba dispuesto a ceder su lugar, no tenía muchos ánimos de ver el suyo.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que el pasillo se fue despejando de a poco. Algunos salían con una sonrisa, otros con un gesto sombrío, insatisfecho. Incluso hubo una chica que soltó un par de lágrimas desconsoladas. Hiromi le tomó de la mano y lo obligó a acercarse.

De frente al tablero, Takao suspiró.

"_Bueno, lo que sea"_ pensó mientras levantaba la vista, buscando su nombre. Recordó una situación similar seis meses antes, la sensación era completamente opuesta.

**Kinomiya, Takao**_**...**_

En números rojos, su resultado. Decepcionado, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Escuchaba los pasos de Hiromi detrás de ella y su voz llamándole, más nunca le respondió.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Esa tarde se tomó la libertad de no ir a trabajar pues sus ánimos estaban disueltos en un sentimiento muy ácido y oscuro. Se sentía un fracaso viviente. Su teléfono celular había sonado dos veces, llamadas de Hiromi, contestando sólo una de ellas para asegurarle que estaba bien y que prometerle que no planeaba suicidarse de forma sangrienta.

Él había llamado a su hermano mayor, en la búsqueda de algo que le tranquilizara un poco y Hitoshi era experto en ello.

"_No te dejes caer, Takao. Es sólo el principio. A todos nos pasa"._

La frase fue la primera de un discurso muy compacto acerca de la perseverancia y el esfuerzo, pues apenas tuvieron oportunidad de hablar escasos minutos. _"A ti no te pasó" _Era algo que Takao habría querido decir, pero se lo guardó ya que sabía que Hitoshi tenía la mejor de las intenciones y lo mínimo que tendría que hacer era escuchar sin protestar.

Al colgar, hubo una promesa de hablar todo más tranquilamente por la noche. Aquello fue suficiente para aplacar un mínimo la ansiedad que le oprimía, aunque la sensación de fracaso no se esfumo del todo.

Se recostó en el sofá a pensar tranquilamente sobre su futuro en esa escuela. Inevitable, sus pensamientos desembocaron en Yuriy y apretó los dientes, culpándole. Después de todo, había sido su irresponsable acción la que causara que sus ideas se convirtieran en un batido sin consistencia. Tuvo ganas de hablarle, de buscarlo y patearlo un poco. Tal vez empujarlo frente a un coche en movimiento o hacerle comer algo pasado. Lo que fuera, con tal que desquitar un poco la rabia contenida.

Extendió el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono móvil, que había dejado sobre la mesa frente al sofá. Presionó las teclas con rapidez, ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo entre sus contactos, pues ya conocía de memoria la serie de números que identificaban el teléfono del pelirrojo. Presionó el botón de llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído. Escuchó dos timbres, antes de ser víctima de un ataque de cobardía y colgar.

Soltó el teléfono, que cayó sobre su pecho y ahí lo dejó. Frunció los labios e intentó dormir, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados. Se levantó, permaneciendo sentado en el lugar y apoyó los codos sobre los muslos, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. No era así como planeaba que sucedieran las cosas. Quizá, después de todo, esto no era para él.

Takao suspiró, tratando de alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. No eran útiles. Decidió encender el televisor, debía haber algo que le distrajera un poco.

Esa noche, tal como lo había prometido, Hitoshi llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Se le veía cansado, pero la intención de ayudar a su hermano pequeño podía más. Al verlo, Takao sintió deseos de abrazarlo como cuando eran más pequeños y Hitoshi llegaba del colegio. Así lo hizo, y duró unos segundos más que un abrazo convencional, que por si solo era un gesto poco frecuente entre ellos.

Quince minutos después, se encontraban sentados en el sofá, cómodos y hablando. Takao habló con él sobre casi todo lo que le estaba jodiendo la cabeza en esos momentos. Desde el altercado con Kai hasta su desempeño deficiente en la escuela y la nueva oleada de dudas sobre el futuro, sobre si hacia lo correcto. Por supuesto, había descartado completamente el asunto de Yuriy y esa otra clase de dudas.

- No tendré vacaciones-lamentó el menor de los dos, tan despreocupado que ni se tomó la molestia de tragar primero el bocado de pizza -auspiciada por su hermano- antes de hablar.-No había pensado en eso...

- Tendremos vacaciones, sólo que menos que el resto, no exageres-dijo Hitoshi en tono conciliador

- ¿Tendremos?-indago Takao con curiosidad-¿Y tú por qué?

- No te voy a dejar aquí solo-respondió su hermano con seguridad.

Observó a su hermano con cariño. Sabía que venía planeando esas vacaciones con antelación: Regresaría a casa y pasaría algunos días con su madre -Takao recordó de pronto que tenía dos semanas sin llamarla- y luego partiría hacia algún otro lugar con su novia y poder pasar algo de tiempo de calidad juntos. No tenía intención de arruinarlo, el error había sido suyo únicamente.

- No te vas a quedar-afirmó Takao, casi como una orden-Tú más que nadie merece esas vacaciones

- Si yo me voy, te vas a quedar solo con Kai-le recordó el pequeño inconveniente

El menor sonrió, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con una servilleta. Si bien la situación con Kai no era la mejor de todas, tampoco era la mayor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

"_Qué irónico, hace dos semanas no podías pensar en otra cosa"_

_- _Estoy seguro de que no pasara sus vacaciones aquí. No es tan amargado, ¿o sí?-Hitoshi negó con la cabeza.

- Se va a ir un par de días después que yo

- Igual yo. Además, entre el trabajo y el estudio, apenas y nos veremos. Prometo comportarme.

Hitoshi le miró un momento, analizándolo cuidadosamente, como una muestra bajo un microscopio y al final sonrió, aceptando los argumentos de su hermano menor.

Esa noche se la pasaron empacando y durmieron sobre camas con montones de ropa sin guardar.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

A los dos días, Hitoshi partió rumbo a casa. Su novia Julia, una bonita pelirroja que Takao por fin había podido conocer formalmente, le acompañaba. Se despidieron, sabiendo que ya no se verían hasta que terminara el periodo vacacional y Takao le exigió un buen regalo con motivo de Navidad. Kai no se había presentado para despedirse de su hermano, aunque Hitoshi le aeguró que lo había hecho personalmente. Takao no le creía.

"_Mal amigo" _pensó en el autobús que le llevaba de regreso.

Fue extraño el camino de regreso, no porque lo hacía en soledad, sino porque sabía no vería a Hitoshi esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente, ni en muchos días. Pero había que preocuparse por lo que importaba en ese momento. La segunda oportunidad de aprobar Genética sería el lunes. Apenas era miércoles, había mucho tiempo de por medio, pero Takao sentía que era en vano.

Llegó a casa, dedicándose de lleno a estudiar. Al ser miércoles su día de descanso, no tenía que preocuparse por ir a trabajar.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a repasar. Entonces se encontró con una anotación al margen de una hoja, la letra prolija y estilizada pertenecía a Yuriy, hasta para algo tan normal tenía que destellar elegancia. El peliazul se detuvo a pensar sobre él_, que raro_, otra vez. No había sabido nada de él desde aquella vez en su departamento y ya no había hecho intento alguno de comunicarse.

"_Maldito bastardo" _pensó con rabia _"Seguramente para él fue nada" _

No era justo que sólo él se estuviera comiendo los sesos pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido.

"_Me gustaría ser como tú"_

El sonido de la puerta rompió la línea de pensamiento. No podía tratarse de otra persona más que de Kai, esperaba que hubiera adelantado sus vacaciones o algo.

La puerta se cerró y el sonido de bolsas plásticas y pasos prosiguió. De reojo, Takao le miró, si bien con poco interés. Murmuraba algo, palabras entre dientes que no fue capaz de descifrar. Mientras caminaba, sentía la mirada carmesí clavada sobre él, quizá ambos tenían la misma curiosidad del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a revelarla primero. Detuvo su marcha en la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la barra junto al fregadero. Seguía soltando frases en voz baja.

- ¿Estás bien?-la curiosidad pudo más que Takao. Hubo un silencio, de voces y movimiento.

- ¿Te importa?-indagó reanudando lo que estaba haciendo.

- No en realidad-respondió Takao con sinceridad-Pero tengo curiosidad.

Dadas las circunstancias y todo el desagradable asunto con Kai, probablemente esa no era la manera más adecuada de llevar la conversación, pero la respuesta había abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin dejar lo que hacía, Kai bufó ligeramente, algo como el sonido de una risa reprimida. Desde su ángulo de visión, parecía estar guardando víveres en las alacenas, cosa que le pareció algo extraño, pues se suponía que se iría pronto de viaje, ¿o no?.

No pudo seguir divagando sobre las acciones del mayor, pues se volvió y le miró con intensidad. En su rostro pálido había algo muy parecido a una sonrisa, pero no era una que transmitiera sentimientos agradables. Si acaso, todo lo contrario. Había entrecerrado los ojos y eso le daba un aspecto peligroso, más si se podía.

- Dime, ¿estás sacando provecho de las lecciones de Yuriy?-inquirió, su tono rayaba en lo mordaz y había algo oculto en aquella frase. Takao esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

- Es un buen maestro-respondió Takao con cautela, sin dar mayor información.

Kai hizo las bolsas plásticas a un lado y se acercó al otro como un depredador a un pequeño mamífero. El japonés no sabía de que se trataba ese comportamiento tan peculiar, pero le hacía sentir incómodo. Jugó con el borde de las hojas de su libro, que seguía sobre su regazo, y siguió los movimientos de Kai con la mirada.

- ¿Sí?-casi había escepticismo en la voz del mayor-Me impresiona lo hipócrita que eres. He hablado con él y me ha dicho lo que hacen en sus sesiones de _estudio_.

Lo que implicaba esa oración le revolvió el estómago. Takao se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y trago saliva, doblando completamente la punta de una de las páginas sobre la que estudiaba. No había excusa alguna bailando en su lengua; se sentía indefenso.

- No sé de que hablas-fue lo primero que escapó de su boca, de forma atropellada y con la mentira gritando en cada palabra.

- Eres muy rápido, ¿desde cuándo son novios?-

- ¡No uses esa palabra!-exclamó Takao con furia, poniéndose de pie libro cayó a sus pies, golpeándolo en el proceso Tenía las manos en los costados y los puños apretados con fuerza-No sabes lo que pasó, así que no tienes derecho de hablar sobre ello

- Claro que sé lo que pasó, Yuriy me lo contó con lujo de detalles, cómo te dejaste seducir y cómo lo disfrutaste-hablaba con tranquilidad, pero los deseos de herir estaban latentes en cada frase-Pero dime, ¿ya se la chupaste?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La vergüenza e incomodidad se disolvió en un golpe de furia repentino. Sin pensarlo, Takao empujó a Kai con fuerza que no sabía que poseía. El mayor era mucho más corpulento que él, pero le había tomado por sorpresa y le hizo retroceder unos pasos. La sorpresa hizo presencia en las facciones de Kai, sus cejas se perdieron en el fleco antes de juntarse en una expresión de enojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Pelear, eh?-la voz de Kai estaba agitada, presa de una inyección de adrenalina.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Sí tanto te interesa Yuriy, puedes ir a cogértelo para que a mi me deje en paz!

Su mente estaba libre de razón, guiada por el libre impulso de la furia, lanzó un puñetazo que colisionó en el rostro del mayor con un golpe seco. ¿Esperaba llegar a tanto? No, pero necesitaba descargar la frustración almacenada de todos esos días y Kai parecía ser el blanco perfecto.

Kai trastabilló un poco. Seguía con la guardia baja, quizá incapaz de creer que el pequeño Takao se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo o, peor, que hubiera podido hacerlo. Tampoco comprendía el calor ni la furia que aumentaba cada segundo. Devolvió el golpe, pero Takao estaba preparado y logró esquivarlo aunque no contaba con la rápida reacción de su contrincante, que le clavó el puño cerrado en la boca de su estómago.

El peliazul sintió que se ahogaba, el golpe le había dejado sin aire y dio grandes bocanadas, tratando de recuperarlo. No bien lo había logrado cuando se abalanzó sobre el mayor. Ya no pensaban, era como un par de bestias enfadadas, con la sola intención de lastimar.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

No recordaba haber peleado así con otra persona en su vida. Siendo francos, Takao no había peleado de ninguna forma con nadie, era una persona relativamente pacífica- -exceptuando aquel fallido acto de heroísmo que le había llevado a conocer a Mariam. Probablemente algo se había roto en su corteza cerebral, lo que controlaba los impulsos animales o alguna mierda así. Algo debió adueñarse de Kai porque tampoco le parecía el tipo de personas que arreglaban los problemas así.

La pelea había resultado algo _primitiva_, ambos tenían deseos profundos de herir, quizá ni siquiera a la persona con la que intercambiaban golpes. Habían rodado por el piso, volcando la mesa central y casi haciendo lo mismo con el televisor. Muchas más palabras habían sido utilizadas como armas y Takao no sentía que su furia se redujera después de cada golpe, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Por ello, había tomado la decisión de salir de ahí, de alejarse lo más que pudiera de Kai y salió disparado al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente: El departamento de Yuriy.

Se sentía avergonzado, por recurrir a algo tan bajo como una pelea a puño limpio y porque al final, una necesidad tan cruda le había vencido.

Llegó en menos de quince minutos, había tomado un taxi que le dejó frente al edificio donde vivía el pelirrojo. Al salir del auto, el viento gélido acarició su rostro, la chaqueta seguía en el piso del departamento que compartía con Kai y aunque se dio cuenta al salir, no quiso regresar y verle de nuevo la cara al ruso.

Levantó la mirada hacia el piso donde calculaba que estaba el departamento de Yuriy, como si desde allá abajo pudiera comprobar si estaba o no. Al regresar la vista el suelo, se dio cuenta de que el guardia apostado en la entrada le miraba con recelo y se le notaba listo para actuar ante cualquier cosa. Takao no se ofendió, pues aunque había ido varias veces y ya conocía al sujeto al menos de vista, él no tenía precisamente el mejor aspecto. Seguramente lucía como un pandillero peligroso por los rastros de la pelea que había tenido momentos antes. Sentía un ardor en la sien, tal vez estaba hinchándose.

Miró a todos lados, y se mordió el labio. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y rápidamente marcó el número de Yuriy. Se escucharon tres timbrazos antes de escuchar la voz del ruso.

- ¿Ya terminaste de dramear?-fue el saludo que recibió, seco. Algo como una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Takao, pero no comentó nada al respecto porque, bueno, eso era lo que había estado haciendo

- Estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿estás aquí?-preguntó directamente-Quisiera verte...

¿Era verdad eso? Probablemente, obedeciendo a sus impulsos más básicos, tenía muchos deseos de ver al pelirrojo. Yuriy guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba mucho movimiento, Takao supuso que no se encontraba en casa y se decepcionó un poco.

- Llego en veinte minutos-dijo y sin alguna otra clase de despedida, cortó la llamada. Takao miró el dispositivo móvil con un sentimiento extraño y se fue a esperar a algún lugar alejado.

Diecinueve minutos después nadie había llegado, ni Yuriy ni alguna otra persona. Takao comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque sabía que aún no se cumplía el "plazo". De la calle de enfrente salió un coche en color negro, modelo reciente y con apariencia de ser muy costoso. Entró al estacionamiento del edificio y luego de algunas maniobras, aparcó en cajón cercano.

Takao lo miró todo el tiempo, el coche de Yuriy era más modesto que aquel, pero deseaba que fuese él quien conducía el lujoso modelo. Para su sorpresa, así era. Vestía de forma poco habitual. Él estaba acostumbrado a verlo con batas de laboratorio impecables y, bajo ellas, algún atuendo que hablaba de formalidad y profesionalismo. Esa ocasión vestía unos vaqueros color negro que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y un abrigo en color gris. Sobre sus ojos, unas gafas oscuras que no tenían mayor función que la moda, puesto que no había ningún rayo solar asomándose por entre las nubes grises.

El pelirrojo no tardó en ubicarlo, y caminó hacia él en cuanto lo hizo. Se despojó de las gafas y le miró de pies a cabeza, con una interrogación visible en todo su rostro.

- ¿Y ahora en que aventura te metiste, héroe?

Su respuesta fue el silencio, mirándole de forma fija, como si quisiera que entendiera todo de alguna manera telepática. El otro permaneció de pie, esperando una de explicación, pero se rindió al ver que no sacaría nada de Takao. Suspiró, claramente exasperado e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Takao que le siguiera.

- Más te vale que sea bueno, porque acabo de dejar unas vacaciones muy prometedoras por ti.

* * *

No tengo vergüenza. Si siguen leyendo, se los agradezco infinitamente, si no, pues también jeje. Esto sigue vivo, lo tenía listo de hace tiempo pero no me convencían ciertos detalles... muchos cambios de escena, la narración y varios detalles así. Ya no me ausentaré tanto, pondré todo mi esfuerzo... Los amo ! :D Sugerencias y críticas bienvenidas...

Gracias


	7. Step Seven

**Step Seven**

* * *

Takao le siguió los pasos en silencio, con la cabeza baja. Sus labios, lastimados y rojos, sellados como por una fuerza mayor que impedía que algún sonido escapara de ellos. Conocía el trayecto de memoria, tanto que sería capaz de apostar que llegaría con los ojos vendados - _"Y sin un rasguño"_ añadiría con orgullo. Desafortunadamente, su orgullo se encontraba rodando por un suelo muy sucio en ese momento.

Yuriy copió su hermetismo. No porque no supiera que decir, si no que obedecía a los hechos y conociendo a Takao, no soltaría nada por el momento. Su ex-alumno -_"¿Ex?"_- era demasiado pequeño para meterse en alguna pelea y salir victorioso y no le creía tan idiota como para hacerlo sabiendo que llevaba las de perder. La razón debía ser muy buena.

_"No, quizá le doy mucho crédito"_ recapacitó, recordando bien como era el carácter de Takao.

Cuando llegaron a la lujosa pieza, ubicada en el piso número veintitrés, les recibió el sonido de gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el cristal de la ventana que iba del suelo al techo. Entonces Takao pensó en la fortuna que tenía pues de haber sucedido todo unos minutos más tarde, probablemente habría tenido que sentirse miserable bajo la lluvia y no en un lujoso departamento en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Al fondo, escuchó a Yuriy aclararse la garganta.

.- ¿Y bien?-su tono era demandante. Lanzó las llaves sobre la mesa negra al centro de la sala de estar y éstas se deslizaron unos centímetros antes de pelirrojo se sentó sin mayor ceremonia en el sofá forrado de piel. Se le veía muy relajado, todo lo contrario de Takao.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Ahora no sabía como debía actuar o hablar, siquiera moverse dentro de ese departamento. Días antes habría ido derecho a la cocina, hurgando por aquí y por allá, buscando algo de comida, a ese grado llegaba la confianza con el pelirrojo – _"¡Aliméntame!"_ solía decir con medio cuerpo dentro del enorme refrigerador y una galleta en la boca, tomada sin permiso.

Ahora todo era distinto, al menos para él, que seguía de pie a unos pasos de la puerta. Ni la primera vez que Yuriy le llevó se había comportado con tales reservas. Se mordió el labio inferior, acción derivada directamente del nerviosismo, olvidando que recién había estado involucrado en una pelea. Una maldición escapó de sus labios, reprendiendo su estupidez.

En su lugar, Yuriy hizo una mueca que oscilaba entre el fastidio y la desesperación, pero no comentó nada. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al cuarto de baño, regresando momentos después con una caja mediana de color blanco, seguramente un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

.- Acércate-ordenó mientras abría la caja, sin dirigir una mirada a Takao.

No quería ser presa de la ira de Yuriy y estaba consciente de que estaba agotando su paciencia, así que hizo lo que le pedía. Cuando estuvo frente a él, le tomó con firmeza por los hombros, sentándolo en la superficie más cercana a ellos que resultó ser la mesa donde había arrojado sus llaves. Takao reprimió un quejido; para tratarse de un futuro médico, carecía del tacto casi delicado con el que los doctores deberían tratar a sus pacientes.

_"No eres su paciente"_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza _"Eres el culpable de que no esté un lugar paradisíaco."_

Le hizo levantar el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla. Estaba de pie frente a él y como la mesa se elevaba una distancia mínima del suelo, sólo aumentaba la sensación de pequeñez de Takao. Yuriy sostenía una torunda de algodón entre sus dedos y limpió primero la herida junto a su ojo izquierdo. Escocía pero lo estaba haciendo con cuidado y dedicación; Takao habría esperado un poco de rencor.

No más de diez minutos después había terminado, cuando menos, el procedimiento necesario para que no surgiera alguna infección. Tenía una pequeña bandita en la comisura del labio y Yuriy le había suministrado un medicamento evitar la inflamación. Incluso hizo un chequeó rápido de sus reflejos aunque Takao le dijo que no era para tanto.

.- Cierra la boca, nunca está de más-le dijo con voz autoritaria-Hasta podrías quedar peor de lo que estás

Takao frunció los labios, los comentarios mordaces eran una señal de que el pelirrojo todavía estaba de buen humor.

.- Me vas a decir qué sucede, y no es una pregunta-dijo cuando terminó de guardar todo en el botiquín, su tono te hacía pensar que si te negabas, algo muy malo te iba a suceder.

El menor bajó la mirada, sintiéndose intimidado. La razón principal por la que había sucedido todo ese embrollo con Kai había sido… bueno, Yuriy.

.- Tuve una pelea-respondió con simpleza. Ya escuchaba en su cabeza la respuesta de Yuriy.  
.- ¿En serio? Que bueno que me dices, jamás habría podido deducirlo-dijo el pelirrojo en tono sarcástico.

Takao apretó los labios y se rascó la mejilla. Su obligado anfitrión bufo, exasperado, se le había agotado la paciencia.

.- Escucha, si quieres quedarte aquí, tengo que asegurarme de que no estás involucrado en algún asunto _criminal_, que no te creo capaz-aclaró antes de continuar-Corresponde en lo mínimo mi hospitalidad… exijo sinceridad de tu parte, no eres tan bueno como para verme involucrado en un negocio sucio.

El japonés no sabía si todo eso era verdad, ni siquiera si una parte lo era, pero le pareció tan sólo lo correcto. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba?

.- Tuve una pelea con Kai-confesó al fin, levantando la vista.

Por primera vez, vio a Yuriy sorprendido. Su rostro, regularmente desprovisto de emociones, lucía casi cómico. De ser otro momento, otra situación, Takao se habría burlado.

.- ¿De verdad?-esta vez no había más que curiosidad en su voz. Takao asintió.  
.- Fue muy… violento-agregó mirando sus nudillos lastimados. Resultaba que Kai sí tenía la cabeza dura.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, adquiriendo de inmediato una expresión pensativa. Se llevó una mano al rostro.

.- Se ha estado comportando muy extraño-dijo luego de un rato, su tono era como el de un detective que se enfrenta a un turbulento caso.

Para Takao, Kai se comportaba casi como siempre, pero no debía olvidar que ellos tenían una larga historia – posiblemente sexual.

.- Es igual de bastardo que siempre, sólo que ahora sacó su lado abusivo-comentó el menor, con un poco más de confianza.ç  
.- ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó sin más rodeos y el menor lució un poco ofendido por la acusación implícita-Él no es así, debiste haber hecho algo muy malo para que llegara a ese extremo  
.- ¿Y por qué das por sentado que yo hice algo?-se defendió Takao, tratando de obviar que la razón de su conflicto estaba frente a él y que mencionarlo sería llevarlo sin retorno al asunto del beso que habían compartido.  
.- ¿Entonces?

El japonés se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Esto, lejos de desviar la atención del tema, hizo que la curiosidad e Yuriy aumentara.

.- No es importante-murmuró Takao.

Yuriy dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. Era lo que hacía cuando estaba pensando algo muy profundamente. Golpeó el dedeo indice en el puente de la nariz, tratando de recordar algo. A continuación, masculló alguna conclusión, de la que Takao solo pudo captar el nombre de la pareja de Kai.

.- ¿Rei? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?-indagó, recordando que ya hacía algo de tiempo que no le veía. Qué extraño debía ser llevar una relación a distancia-¿Acaso le extraña y por eso está hormonal?  
.- Me alegra ver que estás recuperando tu sentido del humor-le dijo el otro con una sonrisilla que le hizo sonrojar-Probablemente no deba decirte esto…

No lo decía en serio. Declarar que "no debías" decir algo sólo significaba que: a) La curiosidad de la otra persona aumentaría a niveles insospechados y te insistiría hasta que te hartaras y le contaras y b) De todas formas lo ibas a decir. El menor se inclinó al frente, expectante, pues realmente deseaba que, lo que fuera ese secreto, Yuriy se lo revelara.

.- Kai sospecha que Rei… está con otra persona-confesó luego de un momento-Eso lo ha tenido bajo mucho estrés

Takao encontró aquello difícil de creer. A pesar que sólo había visto al piloto un par de veces, no le parecía el tipo de persona que jugara de esa forma. Además, ¿quién haría eso a alguien como Kai? Los rumores que llegaban de la escuela de a lado decían que hasta tenía un club de fans.

.- ¿Y por qué se desquita conmigo?-se quejó Takao. Olvidó ,convenientemente, que él había tirado el primer golpe en un intento de drenar la frustración que sentía por culpa de otra persona.  
.- Porque tal vez comprobó que es cierto  
.- Eso no responde a mi pregunta-dijo Takao aún molesto. Era algo que ellos dos tenían que solucionar, no tenía porque arrastrarlo a él, menos de esa forma tan violenta-Y no creo que Rei esté haciendo eso…  
.- ¿En que te basas? ¿Lo conoces tan bien?-preguntó su tutor, era una pregunta retórica, y había algo de conocimiento detrás de ella. Le miró, esperando que siguiera hablando-¿No te dije que yo le convenía más que ese piloto?  
.- ¿Entonces es verdad?-se sintió de pronto como una mujer cuarentona y con muchos gatos, desesperada por conocer los sucios secretos de sus vecinos-¿Y tú como lo sabes?  
.- Digamos que… conozco a su _socio_-comentó el pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras en un tono de desprecio-Es un viejo amigo…  
.- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Kai?-preguntó, impotente. No comprendía que el pelirrojo estuviera encubriendo algo así, si es que de verdad estaba sucediendo-¿No se supone que eres su amigo?

La sonrisa en los labios de Yuriy labios –_"Apetecibles"_ pensó el menor, saliéndose de contexto – le desconcertó tanto como su propio interés en el bienestar de Kai. Pensó que debería, en un acto de rencor, alegrarse de la desgracia de su casi enemigo, pero su naturaleza se lo impedía. De no haber peleado con él, incluso se atrevería a decírselo y quitarle la venda de los ojos. Nadie merecía ese trato.

.- Lo destruiría-respondió Yuriy y su respuesta, tan corta como era, tenía el sabor de una desafortunada sentencia

El japonés quedó sumido en el silencio. No era algo de lo que esperara enterarse, tampoco algo que quisiera creer. Sin embargo, eso era un caso más que apoyaba el conocido dicho de "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada". Y él era de la creencia que si ya no querías estar con una persona, se lo decías y ya; no tenías por qué andar con alguien más a sus espaldas.

- Pues no lo justifico, pero no puedo culparlo tampoco-razonó luego de un rato de silencio en el que el ruido de las gotas contra el cristal había sido su único acompañante-Me imagino que debe ser difícil ser pareja de Kai…  
.- Tú sólo juzgas lo que conoces-defendió Yuriy de inmediato, posiblemente Kai era dueño de unas de sus fibras sensibles  
.- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo juzgar?-cuestionó el japonés, nuevamente ofendido por la acusación indirecta-Sabes que él fue quien empezó con las _hostilidades_, tal vez no le guste socializar, pero no tenía derecho de tratarme así sin conocerme...

La ausencia de respuesta por parte de Yuriy le hizo pensar que no encontraba argumento para defender a su compatriota, y era por qué no existía. Si bien él se había comportado de forma irracional, Kai no se quedaba atrás.

.- ¿Me vas a decir por qué se pelearon?-preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.  
.- Fue tu culpa-respondió Takao con resignación  
.- ¿Puedes ser más específico?

El peliazul levantó los ojos al techo. Esperaba que se conformara con eso, pero ya sabía que no iba a ser así. Trató de no entrar en muchos detalles, contándole solo lo necesario de cómo había empezado y terminado su pelea.

.- ¿Y te quejas de Kai?-inquirió el pelirrojo cuando terminó con su relato. Se había cansado de estar de pie y ahora le miraba desde el piso, donde estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas -Tú fuiste el que empezó todo…  
.- Bueno, pero, ¿de dónde salió esa actitud? Yo sólo me preocupé por él-frunció el ceño, casi sentía la rabia naciendo de nuevo-Y tú no debiste decirle nada de… _nada_…  
.- No recuerdo que hubiéramos acordado que era secreto-se defendió, sonriendo levemente  
.- Debiste suponerlo!-exclamó el menor, cruazando los brazos sobre le pecho-Sabes cómo me llevo con él, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo querría que se enterara de que nosotros… bueno,_ ya sabes_?  
.- ¿Nos besamos?  
.- Si, nos… _besamos_-repitió Takao, se sentía muy extraño pensar en esa acción y que además lo involucrara a él con otra persona –hombre, por si fuera poco. Él no acostumbraba besar a la gente-Tú lo haces muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la había hecho con el tono más casual que tuvo, como si no le importara en realidad o fuera una información irrelevante en su vida. Intentó mirar a Yuriy pero su vista se desviaba a otro lugar luego de un rato.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Besar?-indagó el mayor, lucía confundido por la pregunta de Takao, aunque el interés le gustaba-Realmente, no… Es muy raro que alguien me provoque eso, deberías sentirte afortunado

Takao estuvo a punto de gritarle y lanzarle algo, como una mesa. "Afortunado" no era el adjetivo que escogería para describir su situación actual, más bien todo lo contrario. El comportamiento del pelirrojo y, más que todo, sus reacciones ante tales provocaciones le tenían la cabeza hecha una reverenda porquería. No razonaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

.- ¿Te gustó mucho?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. La cercanía también. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, pero Yuriy ahora estaba frente a él. Había apoyado las manos en el borde de la mesa, a un lado de sus muslos y cuando el miró a los ojos, notó un brillo que se le antojó hipnotizante. No respondió, pero se sintió sonrojar. El pelirrojo sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y puso los labios sobre los de Takao, en un beso superficial, inocente.

.- A mi también-confesó contra sus labios y le besó de nuevo.

Aquella vez no se pareció en nada a la anterior. El pelirrojo le besaba con delicadeza, casi podría pasar por amor, cuidando de no lastimar mucho sus labios maltrechos, sin embargo, a cada caricia que sus labios compartían, Takao recordaba que era una mala idea y no sólo por el dolor físico. Se habían mudado al sofá, que se hundía a cada movimiento que hacían. Cuando su labio empezó a sangrar, decidieron detenerse.

- Sabes a antiséptico-murmuró el pelirrojo contra sus labios, que ardían y dolían, debía recordar jamás besar a alguien después de verse envuelto en una pelea-Y a sangre…

Tenía las manos en sus mejillas y sus dedos se movían en una caricia. Se limpió los rastros de sangre en los labios con la lengua, era una mezcla de sabores amarga y nada agradable al gusto. Sin embargo, aquellos besos cortos le habían gustado quizá más ahora. ¿A eso había ido? ¿O que era lo que había esperado encontrar en Yuriy?

- Me tengo que ir-dijo rápidamente y antes de que el mayor pudiera protestar de alguna forma, Takao ya había cruzado la puerta principal. Había salido tan rápido, como si estuviese huyendo de algo.

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Salió con la respiración agitada, a un paso de empezar a hiperventilar o sufrir una deficiencia de oxígeno. Estaba en la puerta del edificio y el guardia de nuevo le miraba con sospecha. No terminaba de comprender qué era lo que le había hecho recurrir al pelirrojo en un momento de crisis, pero realmente esperaba que lo hubiese ido a buscar no fuera un par de besos. Se iba a vivir controlado por sus hormonas mejor que se empezara a preparar mentalmente para muchos problemas.

Cuando pudo calmarse, se dio cuenta que la lluvia seguía. A su favor, ya era mucho menos abundante que cuando estaba en el departamento de Yuriy. Se sentía perdido, pues no sabía a donde ir. Si regresaba al departamento, seguramente se encontraría con Kai y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Se le ocurrió que podría encerrarse unas horas en la biblioteca de la escuela y continuar preparándose para su examen, pero concluyó que en su estado no podría concentrarse.

De esa forma, decidió ir a su lugar de trabajo. Por sus días de exámenes le habían dado un par de días libres, pero ahora necesitaba distraerse en otra cosa.

El trayecto le consumió cerca de cuarenta minutos, en los cuales pensó que Yuriy intentaría llamarle o comunicarse de alguna forma, más no fue así. No le hubiera contestado, de todos modos. Estaba actuando muy infantil, era algo que ya conocía, pero no podía remediar.

Cuando llegó al _American Bun Factory_, no le tomó por sorpresa la lluvia de preguntas por parte de Max y Daichi, que eran de naturaleza curiosa casi metiche. Estaban muy interesados en saber en qué clase de lío se había metido y por qué tenía esas heridas en el rostro.

.- ¿A quién intentaste salvar esta vez, enano?-le cuestionó Daichi en tono burlesco. A pesar de que Takao era más alto que él por al menos 20 centímetros, "enano" ya era casi de cariño

El peliazul le sacó la vuelta a todo tipo de preguntas. Mariam ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, quizá porque realmente no le interesaba. No obstante, no pudo evitar las de el papá de Max que, por si lo había olvidado, le recordó que era su jefe. El pequeño Daichi hizo un sonido que parecía una "s" continua y lo acompañó de un movimiento de su mano, mientras lo observaba caminar hacia la oficina del dueño del lugar. Quería molestarlo pero, de nuevo, Takao le ignoro.

.- ¿Qué te pasó, Takao?-preguntó el hombre una vez que estuvieron en su oficina. Estaba recargado en el borde del escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Hablaba con seriedad, pero se notaba la preocupación sincera en su voz.

Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero ninguna respuesta salió de ella. En realidad, carecía de una mentira para dar como excusa. El Sr. Mizuhara esperó la respuesta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no la obtendría, suspiró.

.- Bueno, sea lo que sea, no es correcto que te presentes así a trabajar-le dijo, rodeando el escritorio para poder sentarse en la silla giratoria-Debemos cuidar la imagen ante los clientes...  
.- ¡Trabajaré en la cocina!-exclamó Takao, interrumpiéndole. Realmente no deseaba volver a casa-Necesito hacer algo…  
.- De acuerdo-aceptó su jefe luego de considerarlo un momento-Ayudarás a Max… y, ten cuidado la próxima vez…

Takao asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de abandonar la oficina que estaba ubicada al fondo de la cocina, y dirigirse al área de empleados para poder cambiarse. Era una suerte que guardara uno de sus uniformes ahí o de todas formas hubiera tenido que ir al departamento.

Hacia mucho que Takao no pasaba un día en la cocina como ayudante de Max. Desde su llegaba, le habían asignado un puesto en el área de servicio, que solía cubrir Max para aligerar la carga de trabajo que tenía Mariam, sin embargo, aunque era una persona amable y servicial por naturaleza, siempre sufría un ataque de pánico cuando sabía que tenía que tratar con algún cliente. Que Takao se integrara al equipo había sido un gran alivio para el americano.

Ese día transcurría tranquilo, apenas habían atendido a un par de personas; podría decir que hasta era aburrido. Takao se encontraba preparando un par de smoothies de fresa que habían ordenado un par de chicas y Max estaba a su lado, terminando con el aperitivo que había ordenado otra pareja. A pocos metros, estaba Daichi encargándose de los platos sucios. Max hablaba sin parar sobre la Navidad, que ya estaba cerca y se trataba de su festividad favorita.

.- Es tal vez lo que más extraño de vivir con mamá-le comentó sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía-Es una celebración muy bonita

El peliazul asintió distraído. También le gustaba la Navidad, pero ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas más importantes. Sabía que Max era tan distraído como él y no notaría que la atención que le prestaba era casi nula.

.- Y aún no tengo el regalo para Mariam, ¿tú ya tienes el tuyo?-preguntó Max y al no recibir respuesta o seña alguna de que su pregunta había sido escuchada, levantó la mirada y le encontró con la mirada perdida-¿Seguro que estás bien?

Takao sacudió la cabeza, no sería buena idea levantar la curiosidad de Max acerca de su estado emocional. Le había costado trabajo que dejara de preguntarle sobre las heridas en su rostro, no quería que su curiosidad despertara de nuevo.

-Eh… sí, me distraje un poco, ¿qué me dijiste?-dijo, tratando de lucir más presente. El rubio le miró por dos segundos con aire de sospecha, pero volvió a lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué si ya compraste un regalo para Ming Ming?-preguntó mientras vertía aderezo en un recipiente pequeño-Ya quedan pocos días para Navidad.  
- ¿Por qué le compraría un regalo?-estaba confundido. ¿De qué se había perdido? Max le observó como si lo fuera a reprender  
.- Porque ella **espera** que lo hagas-le respondió con voz dura-Se desilusionará mucho si no lo haces

Takao gimió por lo bajo. Ming Ming había hecho una muy buena amistad con Max, para disgusto de Mariam. Cuando iba, ya fuera a trabajar o a visitarlos, siempre charlaban aunque fuera un par de minutos. La novia de Max odiaba eso, pero sabía que no había ninguna intención oculta. Era sólo la personalidad de Max.

.- Pues no, no tengo un regalo-contestó con algo de sequedad, aunque no estaba convencido de que fuera a comprar uno y tampoco tenía ganas de pensar qué sería bueno comprar, mucho menos si era para Ming Ming.  
.- ¡Excelente!-dijo Max con entusiasmo, ignorando su tono y golpeando ligeramente su antebrazo-Podemos ir los dos uno de estos días.  
.- ¿A dónde van y no me invitan?-la voz estridente de Daichi interrumpió la respuesta de Takao-¿A comprar regalos? ¡Necesitan de mi ayuda! Soy un as en escoger regalos para las novias, amigas, amantes y mujeres en general

Se había parado en medio de los dos y golpeó su pecho con orgullo antes de soltar una carcajada a la que pronto Max le hizo coro. Takao rodó los ojos con fastidio. No le gustaba que le relacionaran con Ming Ming de esa forma.

.- Ming Ming no es mi novia-aclaró el peliazul frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento hasta le parecía infantil que siguieran molestándolo con ese asunto.  
.- Pues te estás tardando, camarada-dijo Daichi golpeándole el pecho-Un día de estos te la van a robar, o yo lo haré, ni siquiera sé que vio ella en ti

Estuvo a punto de responder el insulto implícito con algo más hiriente y posiblemente referente a su corta estatura, pero las palabras de Daichi hicieron que una idea brillara en su mente. Takao casi pudo ver la bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

_"Tal vez"_

.- Me gustaría ver que lograras eso, niño-hizo énfasis en esa palabra. Sabía cuanto odiaba Daichi que le dijeran así.

El menor entrecerró los ojos, claramente enfadado y le dio un pisotón a Takao antes de irse para continuar lo que hacía. Takao maldijo, pero Max fue tan oportuno de cubrir su boca para amortiguar la palabra y no llegara hasta la zona de comedor. El rubio reía y aunque Takao estaba experimentando mucho dolor, se sentía mejor.

Su humor mejoró a lo largo del día. Cuando terminó su turno, aún sentía algo de incertidumbre sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos –y preferencias- pero sentía como si le hubieras quitado un gran peso de encima. Lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era ver a Kai cuando llegara a casa. Caminaba lentamente, sabiendo que le esperaba un momento muy incómodo.

_"Pero no me disculparé" _era su pensamiento firme _"Siempre lo hago y tiene tanta culpa como yo"_

Pero cuando llego al departamento, sólo el silencio y soledad le dieron la bienvenida. Encendió la luz antes de entrar y, con pasos cautelosos, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Kai y estuvo un momento, atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera venir del interior. Luego de un rato se convenció de que estaba solo.

Justo en ese momento, como respondiendo a alguna pregunta que no había tenido tiempo de formular, su teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era un mensaje de Yuriy.

_ "Kai está conmigo" _

Le hizo una mueca al celular. Como si le importara dónde estaba, pensó, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era así. De pronto, de forma aleatoria, se preguntó cómo sería la amistad de ellos dos, qué harían cuando se veían.

_"No pienses en sexo, no pienses en sexo" _se convirtió en un ruego constante.

Bueno, al menos tendría la casa para él solo.

-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-

La mañana siguiente, el tono de llamada de su teléfono celular le funcionó como despertador. Sin estar complemente despierto aún, Takao extendió la mano, tanteando la superficie de la mesa y buscando el dispositivo. Lo encontró, bailando hacia el borde debido a la vibración y contestó sin mirar antes el identificador de llamadas.

.- Hola-intentó decir, su ser consciente dominado por el sueño.  
.- ¿Takao?-la voz al otro lado le sonaba extraña-¿Eres tú?

Tardó un poco en reconocerla, principalmente porque tenía casi seis meses sin escucharla. Pero el tono casi científico que utilizaba para cualquier cosa, y su voz de eterna pubertad hicieron sonar alarmas en la cabeza dormida de Takao.

.-¿Kyo?  
.- ¡Amigo!

Se trataba de Kyojyu o Jefe, como acostumbraba decirle desde la secundaria, y era el más cercano a llevar el título de "Mejor Amigo" de Takao. Habían sido vecinos desde que podía recordar e incluso habían asistidos a los mismos colegios y, aunque Kyo era un año menor, siempre ayudó a Takao en muchas tareas académicas, sobre todo las que involucraban cálculos y números. El peliazul jamás había tenido una buena relación con ellos y su amigo tenía inteligencia numérica para los dos.

Hablaron por un rato y con Takao estando cien por ciento despierto. Luego de algunos reclamos por parte del mayor sobre por qué no se había comunicado en tanto tiempo, Kyo explicó la razón de su llamada.

.- Dentro de poco me matricularé en la Academia de Física-le explicó y el orgullo en su voz era palpable. Takao sabía que ese había sido uno de sus grandes sueños-Iré a la ciudad para hacer los trámites necesarios y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para vernos

Takao se mostró complacido con la idea. Tenía mucho que ni siquiera intercambiaba palabras con su mejor amigo de la infancia y ahí prácticamente no tenía a nadie a quien llamar su mejor amigo; le haría bien.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y Kyo se despidió con la promesa de que le llamaría pronto para afinar todos los detalles sobre su futura visita.

Colocó con cuidado el teléfono móvil de donde lo había tomado cuando escuchó el tono de línea al otro lado del teléfono y se pasó la mano por los ojos en un intento de disipar la somnolencia. Habría preferido dormir, pero después de mucho insistir, Max logró convencerle de acompañarlo al centro de la ciudad, visitar unas cuantas tiendas y comprar un regalo para Mariam. Aceptó con la condición de que dejara el tema de Ming Ming en paz y, renuente, el americano prometió no hacer ningún comentario.

Se incorporó y estiró los brazos. Tendría que darse un baño, ponerse algo presentable y encontrarse con Max cerca de la escuela dentro de unos cuarenta minutos. Normalmente, a esa hora, Kai estaría sentado en algún lugar de la casa leyendo y debía estar al tanto de no hacer tan ruido existiendo para no molestar a la fiera. Le gustaba que ese día fuera diferente, pero no pudo evitar una mueca de lástima al recordar la razón de su ausencia.

Tardó menos de lo pensado en estar listo, así que se tomó algo de tiempo en disfrutar el plato de cereal que era su desayuno. Aún le molestaba el labio inferior, y el golpe en el lado izquierdo de su rostro tardaría varios días en sanar completamente. Su rabia había sido tanta el día anterior que no se detuvo a pensar que Kai le superaba en tamaño y fuerza. Después de todo, se ejercitaba varios días a la semana. Le pudo haber ido peor.

Dejó el tazón sucio en el lavaplatos cuando terminó su ración y no se preocupó en limpiarlo aunque era consciente que Kai odiaba ese hábito suyo. Parecía estar obsesionado con el orden y la limpieza, un plato sucio no encajaba en su ideal, pero ahora no estaba ahí para reñirle. Ya lo lavaría cuando regresara, pensó mientras iba a su habitación por algo de abrigo. Habían pronosticado que la temperatura bajaría más y esta vez no le tomaría desprevenido.

Salió rápidamente del departamento y diez minutos después se encontró con Max, que casi ni se enteró de su llegada ya que estaba muy concentrado en el coro de una canción muy emotiva que provenía de su reproductor mp3. Habían otras personas esperando el autobús que le observaban como si se tratara de un fenómeno, pero a su amigo no le importaba. Takao sonrió mientras le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención.

.- ¡Taka!-exclamó con fuerza. La canción seguía sonando en sus oídos y tenía que hablar tan fuerte para escucharse también. Se quitó los audífonos que eran casi tan grandes como su cabeza-¿Listo para las compras?  
.- Eh… sí, que vengan a mi, les daré su merecido-aseguró el japonés con el puño alzado.

Max sonrió y estuvieron platicando sobre trivialidades un rato. Le volvió a preguntar por su pelea y la razón que le llevo a hacer algo así, pero Takao aseguro que era una estupidez que no valía la pena recordar. La curiosidad era uno de los aspectos más fuertes en el rubio, pero supo respetar el silencio de su amigo y no indagó más. Eso y que el autobús llegó en el momento justo.

El recorrido hasta el centro duró cerca de veinticinco minutos, que Max aprovechó para mostrarle su lista de cosas que podría regalarle a Mariam. Abarcaba casi una hoja y Takao se mostró un poco sorprendido por algunas cosas en la lista y otras las descartó por completo, diciendo que Mariam jamás querría eso.

.- No la conoces como yo-decía cada vez que Takao negaba con la cabeza ante algún elemento de la lista y ese argumento bastó para callarlo, pues era cierto.

Una vez que llegaron al centro, el tiempo se escurrió como agua. Por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Max, que luego de tres horas infructuosas lucía desesperado y preocupado. Para Takao bien pudieron haber sido siete u ocho horas en las que entraron y salieron de tiendas muy concurridas, con las manos vacías. No sabía que el americano era tan indeciso.

.- Es que quiero regalarle lo mejor-se defendía cuando salían de la enésima tienda sin haber comprado nada, pero no parecía saber que era lo mejor para su novia.

Aprendió también que a Max le era muy complicado cumplir determinadas promesas y juraba no haberlas hecho jamás, pues en cada tienda que entraron se tomaba el tiempo de mostrarle algo que sería _perfecto para Ming Ming._

.- Deberías de buscar algo perfecto para tu novia para ya poder irnos de aquí-se quejó mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular. Ya pasaba de la una-¿Que no entrabas a las doce?  
.- Eh… papá entenderá-dijo, poniendo carita de circunstancia-Y si no, pues ya llegué tarde de todas formas.

Le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse por un bonito collar con un dije brillante y un libro, que tardó mucho más en escoger, pues Mariam era muy especial para la literatura aparentemente. Takao sabía que a la morena le gustaba mucho leer y estaba seguro que, viniendo de Max, aceptaría con gusto hasta un manual de un televisor. A veces envidiaba su relación.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, le dijo a Max que daría otra vuelta; quien sabe si se le había escapado algo. Una mirada complacida del rubio y una rápida despedida precedieron a la carrera que echó hacia la parada del autobús para poder alcanzar el que estaba detenido en ese momento. Takao se quedó en la entrada del centro comercial donde habían pasado gran parte de la tarde y se movió sólo hasta que vio a su amigo subir al autobús. Entonces dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar; eso no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Mientras caminaba, se distraía mirando los escaparates. Todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, incluso miró algunos dependientes de las tiendas usando trajes adecuados para la época. No tardó mucho en llegar la tienda donde lo había visto. Estuvo paseando mucho entre pasillos y estantes mientras Max se debatía si comprar esto o aquello y fue cuando lo encontró. Le había resultado imposible no pensar en Kai. _"¿Será buena idea?"_ fue su primer pensamiento. No pensó si era buena idea hacerle un regalo a Kai, sino más bien si era el regalo adecuado para Kai. A fin de cuenta, él también tenía un regalo del ruso y, por alguna razón, trataba esa gorra con mucho cuidado. Mientras hacía fila para pagar su comprar, Takao estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar sin llevar nada. Era mucho problema y poca su paciencia. Como se acercaba la fecha de Navidad, los centros comerciales eran los lugares más visitados y las filas eran larguísimas. ¿Kai valía la pena tanto fastidio?

_ "Tal vez no lo merezca, pero al diablo… es Navidad"_

Cuando por fin llego a la caja, le sonrió a la señorita y pagó. Le dieron una bolsa bonita y un moño que consideraría bien antes de usarlo. Primero tenía que resolver cómo iba a entregárselo a Kai.

_"Podría lanzárselo a la cara mientras grito 'Feliz Navidad, bastardo' o algo así" _pensó camino a casa.

No sabía si el ruso habría regresado y tampoco tenía mensajes de Yuriy o algo que le informara sobre el status de Kai. Sentía ansiedad, de esa que te come el estómago y te hace sentir raro, porque no sabía cómo actuaría. Aunque según lo que había platicado con su hermano antes de que se marchara, Kai ya debió haber salido de la ciudad desde días atrás. Quizá no se iría y se quedaría a atormentarlo más.

_ "Ni que fueras tan importante"_

O tal vez, tal como Yuriy había supuesto, se había enterado de eso sobre Rei y lo último que querría sería verlo. Imaginó como se sentiría él si algo así sucediera, si Yuriy un día decidiera que era muy aburrido estar sólo con él y buscara a otra persona, para divertirse un rato.

Aquel pensamiento se mantuvo atascado en su mente un rato, tanto que casi olvidó bajarse donde debía. Y es que se dio cuenta lo que implicaba: Que no sabía la naturaleza de su relación con Yuriy y que, fuera cual fuese ésta, ya le estaba considerando su pareja.

_ "Chis-pas…"_

-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-

Ya habían transcurrido tres días y Takao seguía disfrutando/sufriendo de la soledad del departamento. Le agradaba porque, por un momento, podía sentirse independiente y moverse a sus anchas. Podía andar completamente desnudo por ahí si quería sin incordiar a nadie. No es algo que hubiera hecho, por supuesto.

Pero como una espina diminuta, que te pincha de forma molesta y no puedes quitarla porque no la vez, había algo que le estaba fastidiando. Y es que, si Kai no estaba durmiendo en el departamento que compartían significaba que lo estaba haciendo el de Yuriy. Para terror de Takao, eso le provocaba celos. Que además el pelirrojo no contestara sus llamadas, no mejoraba la situación.

_ "Debe ser su venganza" _pensó al recordar todo el tiempo que le estuvo evadiendo.

.- Ya vino tu novia-el pinchazo del codo de Daichi contra sus costillas le sacó de sus pensamientos. Takao le perdonaba porque su edad mental justificaba que no se cansara de ese tipo de bromas.

No dijo nada y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, observando a través de la ventana circular.

En la mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana, estaba Ming Ming. Ella sólo tenía la obligación de ir los fines de semana, pero la razón por la que estaba ahí, no era un misterio y tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ocultarlo. Era martes, pero a veces se presentaba como un comensal más con la intención de ver a Takao -su _crush_, como insistía en llamarlo.

Debió sentir una mirada sobre ella, porque dejó lo que hacía en su teléfono móvil para mirar a su alrededor y cuando descubrió a Takao, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que le hacía lucir más bonita. El moreno hizo un movimiento con la mano, a modo de saludo y salió al comedor, pero no por ella, sino porque había mesas que limpiar.

Podía sentir sus ojos color castaño atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba, fijo en su persona las pocas veces que tuvo que salir al comedor. De vez en cuando, Takao se permitía un momento para mirarle también, de reojo y no por mucho tiempo, no quería arriesgarse a que ella lo interpretara de forma equivocada. Frente a ella tenía un vaso de malteada de chocolate que no había tocado y un trozo de pay de nuez que, igualmente, lucía intacto. Sus manos pequeñas sostenían un teléfono móvil en color púrpura, los dedos moviéndose con frenesí mientras presionaba las teclas cuando dejaba de verlo.

_"¿Qué tanto escribirá?... Da miedo"_ pensó, despegando los ojos de ella y terminando de recoger los platos sucios de una de las mesas y caminando después con dirección a la cocina.

Cuando volvió a salir, Takao la miró. Esta vez, como quien se dedica a observar una obra de arte, barriendo con todo el fastidio que le causaba pensar en la chica. Ese día lucía un vestido, muy a pesar del clima helado predominante aquellos días, y le sentaba a la perfección. Su rostro de piel casi perfecta estaba enmarcado por un par de mechones en color rosa. Sin duda, Ming Ming era bonita. Sus facciones parecía estar atrapadas en el tiempo, una transición incompleta entre niña y mujer; era una visión cuando menos atractiva. Sí, Ming Ming era bonita y no sólo eso, era muy talentosa. Eso cubría requisitos básicos para un buen prospecto.

_"Podría ser mi novia"_ el pensamiento se generó en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, ese que estaba encargado de fabricar ideas descabelladas e insensatas. Culparía después al cansancio, a la confusión que en esos días le dominaba o a alguna combinación astral muy extraña, porque aquella posibilidad le pareció hasta coherente. Y fue quizá por eso que sus pasos le guiaron hacía ella y su lengua se aventuró a soltar una frase que había considerado imposible.

.- Ming Ming, tengamos una cita.

Oh, dios.

Takao agradecería que no hubiera nadie más presente, pues la reacción de Ming Ming fue explosiva. Casi de forma literal. Primero, le había observado como si le hubiera brotado un tercer brazo en la boca del estómago. Se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos brillaron con destellos de euforia. Sus celular había salido volando cuando, en uno de eso típicos movimientos repentinos, se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que casi le sacó el aire, gritando un "¡Sí!" mientras lo hacía.

.- ¡Sabía que te darías cuenta de lo que sientes, tarde o temprano!-aseguró sin soltarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Takao vio a Mariam asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, seguramente atraída por el grito de Ming Ming-Tú no te preocupes, que he planeado esto por mucho tiempo…

Todo lo que la chica pudo decir, se perdió en el fondo de su cerebro. Takao dejó de escuchar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se convirtió en el chisme oficial del _American Bun Factory_. Max lo felicitó por animarse a invitar a Ming Ming a salir y les auguraba un futuro prometedor como pareja; Daichi se pasó el resto de la tarde burlándose de él y conectando el codo con su abdomen en varias ocasiones, hasta el papá de Max se acercó a preguntar si era cierto. Mariam estaba indiferente, pero le dijo a Takao en secreto que se encargara de alejar a esa _zorra teñida _de Max.

Esa noche, cuando terminó su turno, tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Ming Ming para decirle que mejor no, que había sido una mentira, pero antes de que se convenciera de ello, una llamada de Hiromi cambió su opinión al respecto. Sus palabras habían sido claras: Si cancelaba, se iba a arrepentir y mucho. Era humillante que una mujer diminuta como Hiromi pudiera dictar sus acciones a base de amenazas, pero Takao preciaba su integridad física, o lo que quedaba de ella. La integridad moral ya la tenía por los suelos.

.- Eso debería considerarse acoso telefónico-murmuró al tiempo que insertaba la llave en la puerta del departamento de Kai.

No esperaba ver a nadie ahí, acostumbrado a que sólo el aire le diera la bienvenida. Por ello, fue inevitable la sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio a Kai sentado en un banquillo y recargado en la barra de la cocina, comiendo una manzana. Se veía tan _mortal_ y normal. Cuando Takao entró, le observó sin decir una palabra ni dejar lo que hacía. Tenía un moretón en la mejilla y raspones en los nudillos.

.- Eh… Hola-saludó el menor. Era incómodo y extraño  
.- Hola-fue la respuesta de Kai. Había sido una frase seca y falta de cualquier sentimiento de bienvenida, pero, considerando las veces anteriores, era un gran avance.

_ "Wooooo… ¿en qué dimensión caí?"_

-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-

Estar ubicados en un vecindario cuyos habitantes eran la mayoría universitarios tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Una de ellas era que, contrario con muchos negocios, las fechas con mejores ventas y flujo de clientes no eran las del periodo vacacional. Era cuando gran parte de sus clientes regulares, si no es que todos, se marchaban de la ciudad en busca de un ambiente que no fuese académico. Los que se quedaban eran pocos, y si lo hacían era porque carecían de alternativa, y _American Bun Factory_ estaría siempre abierto para ellos.

A pesar de cómo se escuchaba, Takao no se sentía un héroe ni una buena persona por quedarse, en sus vacaciones, a trabajar. Tampoco lo hacía por eso. Luego de considerarlo un rato, había concluido que era más problemático empacar, comprar boletos y aguantar el viaje hasta su lugar de origen que quedarse. Cuando comunicó esa noticia a su madre vía telefónica, casi se echa a llorar: Extrañaba a su bebé, y necesitaba verlo. No obstante, luego de una larga, dramática y tediosa plática, Takao logró convencerla con el argumento de que las vacaciones de primavera llegarían antes de que se diera cuenta.

_"Las quiero ya"_ pensó el moreno mientras guardaba unos recipientes bajo su estación de trabajo. Era la noche de Navidad y estaba ahí, en lugar de celebrar en algún otro lugar más vivo que eso.

En su país, debido a que era una festividad cristiana y pocos eran los que profesaban esa religión, la Navidad no se festejaba de la misma forma que en el resto del mundo. Los festejos eran más comunes en la gente de la ciudad, que amaba todo tipo de festividades y fechas especiales. Aunque ese día no era considerado diferente a cualquier otro, eran común ver a los padres de familia comprar un christmas cake de regreso a casa, para compartirlo en familia y tal vez el intercambio de pequeños regalos porque, eso sí, en el aspecto comercial la Navidad si se veía muy presente: regalos, adornos y la imagen de Papá Noél, gordo y rosado, se veía por todos lados.

Ese día, a Takao le habían asignado el turno de noche, uno que tenía algo de tiempo sin cubrir. Y es que él era el único en el equipo de ABF que actualmente estudiaba y por lo tanto, esto le concedía ciertas facilidades. Pero ahora que no tenía ningún tipo de obligación académica, no había razón para darle horarios especiales. Se había acostumbrado a salir más temprano, pero también le permitía evitar a Kai, con quien no sabía como comportarse. El día anterior, aquel saludo tan extraño había sido la única interacción que hubo entre ambos

_ "Ajá, entonces ni porque gastate en un obsequio..."_ pensó, recordando la pequeña caja que tenía en su habitación. No sabía ni siquiera cómo podría acercarse a él, mucho menos como entregárselo.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, era mejor concentrarse en el aburrimiento que le agobiaba. Según su punto de vista, era una perdida de tiempo trabajar en ese día. Vaya, que le parecía una perdida de tiempo trabajar cualquier día desde que inició el periodo vacacional. Ya casi nadie iba. Ni siquiera se había visto a los fans de Ming Ming que aunque sólo iban a verla a ella, resultaron ser clientes muy buenos.

No obstante eso, o que Max sí tuviera la costumbre de celebrar Navidad anualmente, el padre del americano insistía en trabajar.

.-Si no les gusta, no tiene porque venir-les había dicho ante las protestas-Ni ese ni ningún otro día

Eso había acallado las quejas y protestas. Takao había sugerido después que al menos cerraran temprano y se reunieran a cenar todos, pero su jefe no lució muy convencido de la idea.

De esa forma, en plena noche de Navidad, Takao se encontraba atendiendo un lugar vacío. Bueno, casi. En una mesa había una pareja muy cariñosa y en otra, Ming Ming daba pequeños sorbos a una taza de chocolate caliente muy espumoso mientras jugaba un _dating game_ en una consola portátil.

.- Tu suegro es un amargado, Mariam-murmuró el moreno  
.- Claro que no, lo dices porque a ti te gusta echar flojera-dijo ella, y Takao prefirió no mencionar que ella también le había apoyado en las protestas para que les dieran el día libre-Sabes que todos trabajan este día, es un día como cualquier otro  
.- Sí pero ellos tienen, de hecho, trabajo que hacer-le recordó Takao señalando el lugar-Aquí está casi muerto...  
.- Casi-enfatizó la chica, adoptando de pronto un semblante amable pues la pareja le llamaba

Se apoyó en la barra de la estación y recargó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, aburrido. Observó a Ming Ming y ella le sonrió e hizo una señal para que se acercara en cuanto le vio. Takao negó con la cabeza y empezó a hacer cualquier cosa que le hiciera parecer ocupado con tal de no ir con ella.

Al día siguiente tendrían su cita. Él no tenía ni idea de a donde irían, pues no se había involucrado para nada en la planeación, Ming Ming había dicho, después de todo, que ella se encargaría. No sabía que esperar, su instinto le decía que sería algo muy incomodo y aburrido, pero quería... que fuera diferente. Necesitaba que fuera diferente.

_ "Al menos me tocara el turno de mañana"_ pensó con un tono conciliador. De ser un día cualquiera, habría tenido que cubrir un turno similar al de ese día y no le agradaba tanto, pero Max había convencido a su padre de que cambiara el turno _"por el bien del amor"._

Le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, al pensar en "Ming Ming" y "amor" juntos. Era mejor concentrarse en lo aburrido que estaba, insistió.

La pareja abandonó el restaurante cerca de cuarenta minutos después y luego de media hora sin que se presentara un solo cliente, Takao se sentía agonizar. Estaba sentado junto con Mariam en una de las mesas vacías, jugando una partida de poker para matar el tiempo. Ming Ming estaba en la otra mesa con Daichi. Seguramente ella preferiría estar en la misma mesa que Takao, pero Mariam siempre resultaba ser un repelente muy efectivo. No se soportaban.

Estaba analizando sus cartas para calcular lo que necesitaba hacer, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Takao levantó la mirada y vio a Max que sonreía tanto que casi ni se le notaban las pecas. Estaba usando un gorrito rojo, característico en aquellas fechas, tratando de sentirse un poco en contacto con su festividad favorita.

.- ¡Fiesta!-exclamó con voz potente, alzando los brazos. Prácticamente brillaba. Se acercó a ellos, tenía las llaves del lugar en las manos y tintineaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Se detuvo junto a su mesa y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le puso el gorro rojo a Takao-Ya no tienes derecho a llamar a mi papá amargado, porque justo ahora vamos a celebrar

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta y echó llave, volteando el pequeño cartel que colgaba y que anunciaba que estaban abiertos a "Closed".

.- ¿A celebrar?-preguntó Daichi emocionado desde su lugar. Se había puesto de pie en la butaca.  
.- Es Navidad, es lo que se hace-respondió el rubio, realmente brillaba.

-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-

Más tarde, Takao se dirigía a casa con una sonrisilla en la cara. Había bebido unos cuantos tragos que le desinhibieron un poco, pero aún era consciente de lo que hacía. Al final sí se habían reunido todos a celebrar y la fiesta se había extendido un poco. Faltaba aproximadamente veinte minutos para las dos de la madrugada; prefería no pensar que dentro de pocas horas tendría que ir a trabajar otra vez.

Pensó que había sido improvisado, que Max había rogado tanto a su padre hasta que logró hartarlo/convencerlos, pero en realidad había sido iniciativa del Sr. Mizuhara realizar la pequeña fiesta; lo había preparada incluso antes de que Takao lo sugiriera. El peliazul el había pedido disculpas por llamarlo amargado – olvidó que ni siquiera se lo había comentado personalmente.

Al momento de regresar, Max se había ofrecido a acompañarle; ya era algo tarde para ir solo por ahí. No obstante, Takao se negó y le pidió que mejor acompañara a Mariam y Daichi, no fuera a ser que les pasara lo mismo que aquella vez que los había conocido. El Sr. Mizuhara llevaría a Ming Ming en coche hasta su casa, pues vivía algo retirado del lugar.

"Yo vivo aquí" había dicho "Estaré bien"

Por suerte, así pasó. Demoró más que de costumbre en llegar debido a su andar algo errático y a que a veces se detenía a contemplar de más alguna hoja que el viento se llevaba o cualquier cosa, pero llegó al departamento entero y sin un rasguño.

Pensó que encontraría el departamento solo. Aunque ya había dado por hecho que, igual que él, Kai pasaría las vacaciones encerrado en su pseudo hogar, seguramente tendría amigos que querrían celebrar la noche. No conocía la vida social de Kai, o casi ningún aspecto de su vida, pero imagino que debía tener un amigo o dos regados por ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando entró al departamento, Kai estaba ahí mirando el televisor. Era muy triste la perspectiva de pasar así una noche en la que el resto estaba festejando, y aunque no se consideraba un gran conocedor de Kai's, algo le dijo que **realmente** estaba triste. Expedía un aire de melancolía que ni siquiera él pudo esconder. Lucía muy de piedra, pero Takao tuvo que recordar que Kai era tan humano como él. Y quería conocerlo.

Tal vez, pensó, era el alcohol en sus venas el que le animó a acercarse y sentarse a su lado, ignorando el sentimiento de confusión que se adueño de la mirada roja del ruso.

.- ¿Hay algo interesante?-cuestionó sin ninguna intención más allá de romper el hielo.  
.- No-consideraba un avance que no le hubiera empujado lejos. De reojo, vio como el otro volvía el rostro para mirarle-¿Estás ebrio?  
.- Celebré un poquito-levantó la mano y puso los dedos índice y pulgar a poca distancia, haciendo una seña de cantidad-Pero… sé lo que hago.

No dijo nada y regresó su atención al televisor. Estaban transmitiendo una de esas películas americanas que no podían faltar en la programación local en las fechas navideñas. No se trataba de una película interesante, pero la veías simplemente porque no había nada más que hacer. El silencio se extendió varios minutos en los que Takao se dedicó a estudiar al mayor, notando que las heridas que él le había causado durante su altercado casi se desvanecían por completo. Las suyas, en cambio, se negaban a irse del todo.

.- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿No tienes alguien con quien celebrar o qué?-preguntó Kai de pronto, volteando a verlo. Probablemente no había estado prestando atención a la película, plenamente consciente del estudio que Takao estaba haciendo.  
.- ¿Y tú? Pensé que verías a Rei el día de hoy-dijo, mostrándose a la defensiva. Sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso-Es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no?  
.- ¿Y tú dónde dejaste a Ivanov?  
.- No lo sé, dímelo tú-respondió. Se sentí más alerta y con la capacidad de responder a cualquier cosa que pasara-¿No estuviste con él todo este tiempo?  
.- ¿Celoso?-inquirió el otro, esbozando una sonrisa.

Takao respiró profundo. No debía morder el anzuelo, a pesar de que la respuesta era positiva. No sabía que clase de poder tenía Kai sobre él, capaz de hacerle enfadar en segundos. Y podría jurar que era recíproco. Trató de controlarse y supuso que el otro reaccionaba de esa forma simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

.- Yuriy no es mi pareja-dijo luego de un rato-Ni tengo pensado que lo sea… Lo que pasó fue algo aislado…  
.- Eso no es lo que está diciendo él…

Le miró por un momento. Su mirada destellaba cientos de sentimientos reprimidos.

.- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Kai?-preguntó con interés genuino mientras se incorporaba de la posición desenfada que había adoptado al sentarse en el sofá-No creo haber hecho algo tan malo como para que siempre estés a la defensiva y si lo hice, me gustaría saberlo porque esta… _relación_ me está empezando a cansar  
.- ¿Relación?-cuestionó el otro con un tono de incredulidad-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación…  
.- ¡Ya lo sé!-exclamó interrumpiéndolo y dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá. Lucía algo desesperado-Es sólo que… desde que puse un pie en este lugar sólo me he sentido como un parásito y no sé que hacer para agradarte o para que mi presencia sea más… _tolerable_  
.- ¿Tú quieres agradarme?-repitió Kai con cautela, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que Takao había dicho.  
.- Ni te emociones, ¿de acuerdo?-advirtió-Es que… ¿a ti no te cansa? Siempre quiero llevarme bien contigo, pero… algo tienes que… ¡aghh! Me desesperas…  
.- Digo lo mismo-confesó el ruso, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y recargándose completamente en el sofá. Parecía que miraba el televisor, pero sus sentidos estaban al tanto de Takao-A veces no te soporto

Era el momento y Takao lo sabía. ¿Sería que los milagros navideños sí existían? Porque parecía que estaba logrando romper la coraza que siempre parecía usar cuando se encontraba con él.

.- ¿Por… existir?-temía que Kai se molestara y decidiera mandarlo al demonio. Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó al frente, apoyando los codos en los muslos y volteó a verlo. Una especia de sonrisa en sus labios.  
.- No lo sé. Es lo más desesperante de todo-cerró la mano en un puño apretado. Takao esperaba que no decidiera golpearlo. Era Navidad, en Navidad no golpeas a la gente-Y me molesta porque mientras más te veo, más te encuentro como una persona sin… chiste… Pero ahí está…  
.- Bueno… ¿gracias?

Logró sentirse como días atrás en casa de Yuriy; fuera de lugar y sin saber cómo debía actuar ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

.- No quiero que te ofendas-le confesó Kai con sinceridad. Abría y cerraba las manos, como él cuando no sabía que hacer con ellas-Es sólo que… no sé como explicarlo. Nunca me había pasado.

Regresó su mirada al televisor. En algún momento la película había terminado y ahora transmitían un infomercial sobre un trapo de cocina aparentemente milagroso. Takao no sabía que decir, pero consideró que debía corresponder la sinceridad de Kai, con una pequeña confesión de su parte.

.- Me pasa algo similar-empezó, aunque no sabía realmente lo que iba a decir-Cuando te conocí, sinceramente, me diste miedo… Pero quería acercarme. Cuando me dijiste "parásito" me sentí la peor basura… ¡y no entendía por qué! ¿quién eras tú, después de todo, para tomar tan en cuenta tu opinión? Creo que… buscaba tu aprobación, agradarte, que algún día salieras de tu habitación y no me mirarass con desprecio o algo… que me hiciera sentir que estaba bien contigo…

Levantó la mirada, que se había enfocado únicamente en sus manos mientras decía las palabras conforme las pensaba. Nunca había sido bueno diciendo las cosas y con Kai debía ser más cuidadoso de lo normal.

.- ¿Por qué?-la voz grave de Kai sonó por encima del presentador del infomercial-Si yo te trataba tan mal, ¿por qué querías agradarme?  
.- Se lo atribuyo a la locura-contestó Takao tranquilamente. Se llevó un dedo a la sien-Desde que llegué, algo se rompió aquí

Kai volteó el rostro hacia otro lado y Takao tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había sonreído. Una sensación cálida que jamás habría pensado en relacionar con Kai hizo presencia. Entonces, recordó la caja que guardaba y que tenía una etiqueta con el nombre de Kai.

.- Espera un segundo

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación. Regresó instantes después, con una caja pequeña en las manos. Tenía una envoltura sencilla, con un patrón de copos de nieve impreso. Le tomó algo de tiempo decidir cómo presentar el regalo y se había decidido por algo sencillo y sobrio, como Kai. Optó no usar el listón brillante que le había dado la señorita en la tienda; estaba de más.

.- Es para ti-dijo cuando llegó junto a él, extendiendo el brazo en su dirección

El mayor lució confundido y alternó la mirada entre el regalo y Takao. Tomó la caja con cuidado, de la forma en la que se toma un objeto de cristal muy frágil. Takao pensó que estaba haciendo mucha ceremonia para algo tan simple, pero no dijo nada.

.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó con la vista fija en la caja. El menor se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado  
.- Es Navidad… además, tú me regalaste algo en mi cumpleaños-recordó observándolo con una expresión tranquila-Cuando lo vi sólo pensé en ti, no podía no dártelo…  
.- Gracias-la sinceridad en su voz le hizo sonreír. Todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que habría esperado.  
.- Y, te aviso, tu regalo no es la caja, sino lo que está dentro de ella-bromeó ante la tardanza de Kai en desenvolver el regalo-Así que puedes abrirlo

El ruso sonrió y esta vez Takao si pudo verlo, al menos, tanto como la luz que provenía de la cocina, detrás de ellos, le permitió apreciarlo. Era un gesto que le quedaba bien, para su sorpresa.

Lo observó mientras despegaba la cinta adhesiva que aseguraba el papel envoltorio. Imaginaba que era parte de su personalidad abrir los regalos de forma tan tranquila y ordenada; Takao ya habría destrozado la envoltura de pura emoción. Conforme lo abría se encontró deseando que le gustara. Un minuto después Kai sostenía un bufanda blanca. Era muy simple y no tenía ningún elemento decorativo.

.- Es como la que tienes en tu foto-explicó Takao-Cuando eras niño

Se quedó un momento en silencio. Llegó a pensar que nunca le habían hecho un regalo, debido a la expresión que dominaba su rostro. Era tan enigmática que no podía decidir si era una buena o mala reacción.

.- Es un buen regalo-dijo momentos después. Decía eso pero no lo expresaba. Takao se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, había estado seguro que le gustaría.  
.-No tienes que aceptarlo por cortesía-le aseguró con desgana-Si no te gusta, puedes decírmelo, no pasa nada

Kai todavía tenía la bufanda en el regazo y miraba algún lugar. Se rascó un lado de la nariz.

.-No es eso-dijo lentamente-Es que no pensé que recordarías algo así  
.- ¿Que tiene de malo? pregunto el japonés elevado una ceja  
.-No lo se.. Es curioso  
.- Era algo importante para ti-dijo Takao y luego se avergonzó un poco-Y yo lo descubrí por una indiscreción, es algo que no olvidaría tan fácil.

Kai asintió lentamente, parecía procesar lo que el menor le decía, descifrando algún significado oculto.

.- Gracias-repitió.

En ese momento, Takao entendió o deseó que entre ellos algo hubiera cambiado. Como un engrane que mueve otro para que el mecanismo arranque a la perfección. Sonrió, sintiéndose realmente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

:D Fui responsable y buena y actualicé tan rápido como pude. En realidad, el capítulo era más largo, pero pensé que seria demasiado, así que será parte del que sigue que, con suerte, estaré subiendo la próxima semana... Muchas gracias para los que siguen pendientes y por sus mensajes, realmente aprecio que se den el tiempo de leer mis mugreros y que me escriban lo que piensen y trato de darme el tiempo de responderlo :3

Bueno... ya... gracias :D


	8. Step Eight

**Step Eight**

* * *

Le costó abrir los ojos, a pesar que llevaba cerca de dos minutos despierto. La voz del presentador de noticias matutinas le anunciaba que faltaban pocos minutos para las siete de la mañana y que el clima estaba más frío que el día anterior. _"Muy adhoc para la fecha", _según el conductor, pues hasta se pronosticaban nevadas para ciertas partes del país.

Takao se quejó por lo bajo, aún tenía sueño y no quería levantarse, pero no se permitió olvidar que su turno empezaba en un hora. No le importaba si el hombre anunciara que estaban a tres bajo cero porque se sentía muy cómodo y calientito, aunque no recordaba haberse arropado antes de dormir. De hecho, tampoco recordaba cuando se fue a dormir. Y no tenía televisor en la habitación.

Desorientado, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala del departamento. Intentó incorporarse, pero un peso muerto sobre él no dejó que lo hiciera. Aquello que le cobijaba y daba calor no era una manta, era Kai, que yacía sobre su cuerpo completamente dormido. Podía escuchar su respiración queda y el aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

De a poco, memorias de la noche anterior -horas antes, en realidad- surgieron en su cabeza, como una película. Después de haber entregado el regalo a Kai y de un incómodo silencio, se habían quedado en el sofá haciendo _zapping _con la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en la televisión sin buenos resultados. Terminaron viendo una película infantil que hablaba de la importancia de la amistad mientras comían unos panecillos rellenos que habían tomado de la cocina.

Observó la mesilla frente a ellos, donde estaban las envolturas de su pequeño snack junto a unas latas de refresco de sabor manzana. Obviamente, el sueño les había vencido y el frío, inconscientemente, buscar calor en la fuente más cercana.

"_Que bizarro es esto"_ pensó. Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría así con Kai en la noche de Navidad. Entonces, lo recordó.

- Tengo una cita con Ming Ming-dijo en voz alta, el sueño disipándose por completo de su mente.

También tenía la prueba de Genética en dos días y le asustaba más la visión de sí mismo en un cita con Ming Ming.

- Tengo una cita con Ming Ming-repitió el menor de los Kinomiya, como si repitiéndolo varias veces pudiera convencerse. O hacer que no se cumpliera. Sin embargo, la vida era cruel y ninguna de las dos sucedió.

Apoyo las manos en los hombros de Kai e intentó mover su cuerpo para poder salir e ir a trabajar, pero cualquier intento fue inútil. Kai era más pesado que él. El peliazul gimoteó pues no quería que despertara, estaba seguro que sería un momento más incómodo y quería evitarlo. Ya tenía mucha incomodidad para unos cuantos días.

.- Kai...-lo zarandeo ligeramente por el hombro, esperando que fuera suficiente, pero el mayor sólo gruñó alguna palabra y se cambió un poco de posición-¡Kai, despierta!

.- … quiero...-se apretó más contra él. Pensaba que Kai era de los que al primer sonido de la alarma despertaban, pero su juicio había sido equivocado.

.- Yo tampoco quiero, pero tengo que trabajar-le explicó Takao, aunque estaba seguro que su cerebro dormido no alcanzaría a comprenderlo.

.- No vayas... es muy cómodo-su boca estaba contra su oreja y la voz grave y aletargada hasta le pareció _atractiva_

¿De dónde había salido eso? Un poco alterado, logró sacar fuerzas de _quién sabe donde _y empujó a Kai a un lado, lo suficiente para poder salir él. Rodó hacia el suelo y Kai sólo se giró en el sofá, volviendo a caer en en un sueño profundo.

.- Estos rusos-murmuró Takao con la cara contra la alfombra-Me quieren matar...

Se duchó rápidamente y dedicó unos cuantos minutos a pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo. Nunca podía saber, quizá una partícula alienígena se había metido en su organismo y era la que provocaba esa clase de pensamientos tan fuera de lugar. Lo haría hasta romperlo y que fuera tan débil para poder controlarlo completamente. Y entonces ya no sería Takao Kinomiya, sino una corza habitaba por un alien y la invasión a la Tierra comenazaría.

Cuando dejó de pensar en teorías dignas de una película de ciencia ficción de bajo presupuesto, pensó en Ming Ming. Más que todo, porque recibió un mensaje de texto muy eufórico, donde la chica expresaba su felicidad por ese día.

.- Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa...

**-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-tk-**

Fue la primera vez que Takao sintió que su turno se había ido como arena entre sus dedos. Como esas veces que te quedas dormido y parece que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya es hora de levantarse. Las tres en punto llegaron demasiado rápido y todos se encargaron de hacerle saber que así era.

.- Suerte en tu cita, Taka-le dijo Max cuando se preparaba para irse. Supuso que debía arreglarse un poco, pero su cabello era tan rebelde que poco podía hacer al respecto.

.- Sí la necesitaré-aseguró el japonés mientras cerraba su casillero.

Salió del establecimiento sintiendo que iba cumplir una sentencia. Invitarla a salir había sido muy mala idea y cada minuto se reprochaba por ello. ¿Por qué no podía pensar un poco lo que hacía antes de hacerlo?

"_No eres tan inteligente"_ le respondió su cabeza.

Takao suspiró y, en ese momento, su celular comenzó a vibrar acompañado de una melodía estridente.

"_Es una grosería de tu parte dejar que pase el día aburrido. Ven a divertime ;)"_

Era un mensaje de Yuriy. Takao se mordió el labio inferior, considerando la posibilidad de dejar plantada a Ming Ming, que en ese momento debía estar rumbo al centro comercial, e ir con Yuriy. Eso le aseguraba un día mucho más _divertido._

_.- _No seas idiota, no puedes hacer eso-murmuró para sí. Recordó las palabras amenazantes de Hiromi, pero más que eso, no podía hacerle eso a Ming Ming. La lastimaría mucho, era cuestión de honor o _algo así_.

Trató de borrar escenas algo subidas de tono que lo involucraban a él, Yuriy y una tina de baño y se concentró en lo que le deparaba esa tarde. En el trayecto al centro comercial, pensó en lo que harían, pues no había hablado con Ming Ming más de lo necesario. Ella le mandaba, cuando menos, un mensaje de texto al día pero él siempre los ignoraba. Era muy grosero con ella.

Cuando llegó al punto acordado, Ming Ming ya estaba ahí. Como siempre, vestía ropa poco adecuada para el clima más helado ese día pues llevaba una falda de color coral y una chaquetilla en color blanco. Conforme se acercaba, Takao pudo notar que la mirada de varios chicos estaba fija en ella, y pensó que debía sentirse muy afortunado. Ella podía escoger de entre muchos, pero lo había elegido a él.

.- Hola-saludó cuando llegó con ella y trató de lucir más emocionado. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa brillante y se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-¿Llegué tarde?

.- Para nada-respondió ella negando con la cabeza y tomándolo de la mano-Yo llegué temprano, estaba muy emocionada por este día, ¿tú no?

Takao fingió que miraba un videojuego en un aparador de una tienda cercana y que no había escuchado la pregunta de Ming Ming. La culpabilidad ya era suficiente por haberla invitado a salir aunque no era lo que realmente deseaba, prefería no mentirle más de la cuenta.

Ming Ming se balanceó un poco en su lugar, seguramente incómoda y desilusionada al no recibir la respuesta que quería. Enganchó su brazo al de Takao y comenzó a caminar.

.- ¿A dónde iremos?-cuestionó el peliazul, recordando que no tenía idea de nada. Aquel lugar sólo fue el punto de encuentro.

.- Ya verás-le respondió Ming Ming guiñando un ojo.

Tomaron otro autobús, y veinte minutos más tarde se encontraban en la entrada de una feria que lucía una decoración navideña. Apenas iban a dar las cinco de la tarde, por lo que el flujo de gente era moderado. Ming Ming le señalaba cosas que le agradaban o le parecían lindas, él sólo se limitaba a asentir, aunque su mente estaba ausente, perdida en algún otro lugar, con Yuriy. O Kai, daba igual.

Le asustó un poco ese último pensamiento. Cada día le era más sencillo maquinar escenas en su cabeza que le involucraban con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, la noche tan extraña con Kai había logrado un sentimiento diferente en él, como si tuviera muchas ganas de hacer cosas con él. Como un amigo o algo.

"_Te estás volviendo un sentimental"_

.- ¿Entonces?-la vocecita de Ming Ming le distrajo de lo que pensaba. Ella lo miraba, expectante y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su pregunta había pasado desapercibida-¿Estabas escuchándome?

.- Eh… -se paralizó al verse descubierto y no pudo más que poner una cara de pena-Lo siento, me distraje un poco

La chica negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió un poco y señaló el mapa que tenían en frente.

.- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-repitió Ming Ming, pasando el dedo por la lista de las zonas del parque.

.- A donde tú quieras, por mi está bien-se encogió de hombros

Las horas pasaron relativamente lento. Al menos, pensó Takao, las atracciones eran divertidas, aunque su cita se negó a subir a las que él consideró más divertidas (por extremas, peligrosas, etc). Ya casi anochecía, Ming Ming se había aferrado a que subieran a una rueda de la fortuna, y Takao se sintió un poco incómodo al ver que la mayoría de los carritos estaban ocupados por parejas. Era una manera algo directa de lanzar una indirecta.

Cuando el operado les dejó pasar, le guiñó el ojo a Takao, como diciendo "Aprovecha la oportunidad". Takao suspiró, pensando que tal vez debería hacerlo.

Ming Ming se sentó muy junto a él, se veía algo nerviosa y se frotó los brazos, sintiendo la brisa fría atravesar las delgadas capas de su ropa. La duda estaba presente en sus movimientos, pero Takao se animó a rodear sus hombros con el brazo, tratando de transmitirle algo de calor. La chica se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez, bajando la mirada.

El mecanismo comenzó a andar y su carrito se elevó lentamente. A Takao le parecía una de las atracciones más aburridas que pudieran inventar. Ni siquiera llegaba a una altura que te hiciera sentir el vértigo revolviéndote el estómago, pero era uno de esos que no podían faltar en las ferias.

Cuando se acercaron al punto más alto, Takao se dio cuenta de que se había establecido la atmósfera perfecta para un beso. Ciertamente, Ming Ming lo esperaba, acurrucándose más en el abrazo, por la brisa fría que se sentía más allá arriba. Parecía mirar al frente, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a Takao, como preguntándose por qué no lo hacía. Ahora no parecía tan segura como siempre, se le veía incluso nerviosa.

- No entiendo cómo te puedes vestir así con este clima-comentó Takao, empezando a sentirse muy incómodo por el silencio

- Lo hice por ti-murmuró ella con timidez, mirando su atuendo, como si buscara el error en él.

Takao se dio cuenta, tarde, de lo grosero que había sido su comentario. ¿Por qué no podía sentir un poco de atracción por ella? Estaba convencido de que la razón por la que se comportaba de esa manera tan confusa con Yuriy y el efecto que éste tenía sobre él era sólo una consecuencia de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin novia. Ahí tenía frente a él, la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar ello y su cerebro nada más no se aplicaba, testarudo en concretarse en el pelirrojo.

"_Y un poco de Kai"_ recordó, pensando fugazmente en la noche anterior.

- Tú eres bonita, no necesitas vestir así para que se note-dijo con sinceridad, girando el rostro para verla-Lo digo porque con el clima así podrías pescar una pulmonía.

- Ah, pero yo quiero verme linda para ti-confesó, con un matiz colorado en las mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el maquillaje-Lo demás es irrelevante

Ella también le encaraba, y se pasó la lengua por los labios rosados antes de hablar. La cercanía que el abrazo obligaba volvía aquello casi íntimo. El momento estaba ahí de nuevo y Takao pensó que tal vez era momento de actuar, pero segundos después seguía inmóvil. Ya había besado a Ming Ming una vez y no le había presentado mayor problema.

"_Tal vez porque ahora conoces sus sentimientos, y no sería justo_"

- Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?-comentó, mirando al frente, estaban por llegar a tierra firme y el momento estaba roto.

"_Marica"_

Bajaron en silencio, contrastando terriblemente con las otras parejas que había optado por esa atracción, que derrochaban miel. Ming Ming estaba callada y parecía desanimarse a cada paso que daba. Seguramente sus planes había transcurrido diferente en su cabeza.

No obstante, en todo el trayecto, ella no soltó su mano y Takao no hizo nada para soltarla tampoco. Salieron de la feria, en busca de algún lugar donde comer, y el clima comenzó a helar. La chica tiritó y Takao le cedió su chaqueta, que ella aceptó con pena pero un brillo de esperanza adornó sus ojos marrón.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un establecimiento apenas unas a unas cuantas manzanas de la feria. Se veía acogedor y mucho más cálido que el exterior.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Había dos parejas más, un hombre solitario, y una pequeña familia. Al poco rato, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se acercó y les ofreció una sonrisa brillante. El moreno pensó que se parecía un poco a Mariam, mientras tomaba la carta del menú que la chica les había ofrecido. Se tomó su tiempo en estudiarla, pues resultaba el pretexto perfecto para no charlas con su cita.

Recorrió el menú con la vista por segunda vez, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que quería ordenar desde antes que entraran, pero necesitaba parecer ocupado en algo que le distrajera del incómodo silencio. Era un restaurante de comida rápida, tanto japonesa como la típica americana. Había sido más que suficiente ver el cartel con la fotografía –probablemente retocada- de una hamburguesa para convencerse de que eso era lo que quería consumir. Frente a él, Ming Ming hacía un sonido que indicaba que seguía pensando que ordenar. Takao bajó el menú y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que comerás?-cuestionó, ocultando las manos bajo la mesa. Sudaban.

- Sí. Creo que ordenaré una ensalada-dijo la chica, aunque no se le veía tan convencida.

- ¿Ensalada? ¡No! Mira el tipo de comida que sirven aquí-exclamó Takao, señalando las fotografías de deliciosa comida en el menú, como si ella no las hubiera visto ya-¿No te parece más apetitosa una rebanada de pizza? ¿O un plato de espaguetti?

Ming Ming frunció las labios, más no dijo nada. Luego de un rato, negó con la cabeza.

- Una chica no come esas cosas, Taka-le aseguró con aire conocedor-Será una ensalada y una limonada.

Bajó la carta de menú, dando por zanjado ese tópico. Takao negó con la cabeza, nunca entendería como muchas chicas se conformaban con una ración de comida tan insípida como lo era una ensalada. No tenía nada en contra de la comida verde, de hecho le agradaba mucho, pero una persona sana necesitaba un poco de grasa de vez en cuando.

"_Al fin y al cabo, son chicas. Nunca las entenderás" _pensó y acto seguido hizo una seña a la chica que les había recibido, diciéndolo que estaban listos para ordenar.

Recitó lo que Ming Ming le había dicho, y le fue imposible ocultar el disgusto que sentía por un platillo tan pobre y él ordenó una hamburguesa de proporciones casi groseras y un vaso de refresco grande. Era joven, su cuerpo aún disolvía calorías como por arte de magia; debía aprovechar.

La mesera, de nombre Haku, les ofreció otra sonrisa y les recomendó un aperitivo aparentemente muy delicioso para entretener su hambre mientras sus platillos eran preparados y Takao aceptó la oferta. La comida, después de todo, nunca se rechazaba.

Cuando Haku dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su estación y registrar su orden, Takao ya ni siquiera tenía en sus manos la carta del menú para poder distraerse en otra cosa.

- ¿Te ha gustado el día?-le preguntó Ming Ming con voz dulce.

- Sí, ha sido divertido-mintió Takao, aunque probablemente ella sabía que lo hacía.

La respuesta fue tan seca que no permitió que la conversación fluyera de forma cómoda. Takao empezó a jugar con el frasco de sal y pimienta que había en la mesa, la comida era buena, pero quizá debió haber sugerido dar por terminado el día cuando abandonaron la feria. Esperaba que fuera tan deliciosa que valiera ese incómodo momento.

- Me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras a salir-dijo la cantante de pronto, sus intenciones de disolver esos silencios eran desesperadas. A solas, pensó Takao de nuevo, no parecía tan segura-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El aludido guardó silencio, pensando rápidamente en lo que podría decir porque la verdad no era una opción viable. _"Ah, sí, es que tuve roces homosexuales con mi tutor y quería reafirmar mi heterosexualidad_" no sonaba nada alentador ni siquiera digno. A decir verdad, era bastante vergonzoso y bajo.

"_No pienses en ello" _se recordó, aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo con Ming Ming era injusto. Se encogió de hombros.

- Pues… eres muy linda y talentosa-respondió y esta vez, no era una mentira-Cualquiera sería muy feliz de pasar un día contigo…

Era una verdad a medias, una mentira oculta pero que pareció dejar satisfecha a Ming Ming, incluso lucía avergonzada, un poco tímida. Takao no pudo más que sentirse más basura, mientras su mente divagaba entre recuerdos de Yuriy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

El mensaje de texto que había llegado poco antes de verse con Ming Ming le hacía sentirse… querido. A su modo, le había comunicado que deseaba verlo, tal vez hasta _necesitaba_ verlo.

"O tal vez sólo quiere _joderte_" opinó la voz de su cabeza, que a veces resultaba muy desesperante, pero esa vez consideró que esa opción no le molestaba. Y eso le asustó.

- ¿Tú que piensas?-la voz melódica de su cita le sacó de sus pensamientos.

El peliazul le miró confundido, ¿cuánto tiempo se había ido? Creyó que sería mala idea decirle que no la había estado escuchando por estar pensando en su… lo que fuera Yuriy de él, así que optó por la mentira.

- … Está bien-respondió de la forma más genérica posible, rogando por acertar y que fuera la palabra adecuada.

Los ojos de Ming Ming brillaron de alegría. Sí, había sido una respuesta acertada, encajaba con el contexto de lo que ella había estado diciendo, pero Takao temió un poco pues no sabía si había metido la pata mucho más profundo. Presa de esa felicidad, Ming Ming apoyó las manos en la mesa y se impulsó hacia el frente, sellando los labios de Takao en un beso algo estrepitoso.

El peliazul, que había estado nuevamente distraído, fue tomado por sorpresa y casi cayó de su lugar. Sintió el sabor a frambuesa del brillo labial de la chica y fue ella quien se alejó, volviendo a su lugar con las mejillas rosadas, quizá por su atrevimiento. El hijo menor de la familia que estaba sentada unas mesas a la izquierda de ellos, les señalaba y se reía.

- Lo siento, es que eso me hizo muy feliz-se disculpó, lo que hizo que Takao nuevamente se preguntara en qué clase de lío se había metido.

"_Uno muy grande, al parecer"_ se pasó la lengua por los labios, retirando el rastro de brillo labial sobre ellos.

En ese momento apareció Haku con una bandeja en la que llevaba plato mediano que contenía el aperitivo que habían ordenado –unas bolitas de queso empanizadas y con un ligero sabor picante- y las bebidas de los dos. El estómago de Takao, que ya estaba pidiendo comida, bailó un poco debido a la felicidad.

- ¿Hay algo más que necesiten?-preguntó la chica en tono servicial y con una sonrisa muy bien practicada. Aunque la pregunta los incluía a los dos, ella sólo lo miró a él y Takao creyó escuchar un gruñido proveniente del lugar de Ming Ming.

- No, te puedes ir ya-espetó la chica con tono grosero, uno que no había escuchado jamás en ella

- Por el momento no, muchas gracias-acotó el peliazul, regresando la sonrisa y casi pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de Ming Ming.

Haku se retiró con una pequeña reverencia y le guiñó el ojo a Takao, casi tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado, pero su acompañante le confirmó que no era así.

- ¿Qué se cree _esa_?-dijo en tono despectivo y rechinando los dientes. Había cruzado los brazos al frente y tenía una expresión de enojo que, reconoció Takao, transformaba su rostro completamente. De hecho, lucía peligrosa.

- Sólo hace su trabajo-aseguró el moreno, tomando una bolita del plato y mordiéndola. Pues sí, sabían muy bien-¿No quieres?

La chica negó con la cabeza, el hastío seguía presente en sus facciones. Su lista de "Razones para no salir con Ming Ming" tenía un punto más. Si se estaba comportando así de celosa, y ni siquiera eran nada, no quería pensar cómo sería si llegaba a suceder algo entre ellos.

... Entonces recordó que estaba buscando razones por cuales **sí **salir con Ming Ming.

- Tal vez está buscando una buena propina-razonó, probando otro bocado-Todos tienen sus técnicas

La mesera atendía a la otra pareja, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Takao y si sus miradas se cruzaban, le sonreía seductivamente. El peliazul se sentía halagado, aunque bien podía ser tal como había dicho, una simple treta para hacer crecer el porcentaje de su propina, pues no se sentía tan atractivo para llamar la atención de las chicas.

- ¿Tú también coqueteas con las chicas que van a la cafetería?-cuestionó Ming Ming con interés-Aunque conmigo jamás te has portado así

- Yo tengo mi encantadora personalidad-aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño que le subió los colores a Ming Ming y pareció apaciguar su humor-No necesito coquetear

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos antes de que llegara su comida. Haku repitió su orden, para confirmar que estuviera entregando lo que habían pedido, aunque se empeñó en ignorar a la cantante, hablándole apenas con cortesía y dedicando toda su atención a Takao. El japonés no era bueno coqueteado, en cualquier caso, pero ya que era ella la de la iniciativa, quizá hasta habría seguido el juego si la chica no le recordara tanto a la novia de Max y, claro, si no estuviera con Ming Ming en ese momento.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que es una técnica?-inquirió Ming Ming una vez que Haku se hubo retirado. Takao se encogió de hombros con una expresión que decía "¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

La comida transcurrió en relativo silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún comentario de Ming Ming y el ocasional monosilabeo de Takao. Estaba poniendo su empeño en seguirle la conversación, en sacar algo de provecho de aquel día y no ser tan descortés y desconsiderado con ella, pero era muy difícil cuando su mente estaba pensando en Yuriy y en la idea de que, de así quererlo, una llamada bastaría para poder reunirse con él y saciar esa sed que Takao estaba experimentando. Todo había salido al revés; en lugar de despertar algún tipo de infatuación con Ming Ming, se alejaba más de la idea.

Como si se tratara de un ruido de fondo, la voz de la chica sonaba en su cabeza, su risita melódica, sus motes cariños, la punta de su dedo desnudo acariciando su pierna. Takao intentaba concentrarse en la carne jugosa que masticaba en ese momento y cuando Ming Ming anunció que no tardaba, que necesitaba ir al _"tocador"_ , pudo respirar tranquilo.

Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca. Inhaló profundamente y miró el plato de Ming Ming, hasta parecía que no lo había tocado, quizá esperando alargar la velada, cosa que Takao no pensaba permitir. Miró a la calle, aún no oscurecía del todo.

De su bolsillo se escuchó una tonada electrónica, que le avisaba que acababa de entrar un mensaje de texto. Casi se atragantó al reconocer el tono como el que había elegido especialmente para Yuriy. Sin demora, extrajo el teléfono móvil y leyó el texto.

"… _Lo que me gustaría estar haciendo contigo en este momento"_

Tan corto y tan significativo. El ruso ya le había dejado claro que le atraía y hasta que extensión. El corazón le golpeó contra el pecho más fuerte, su ritmo cardíaco como si hubiese corrido.

- Realmente no sé como aguantas, eh

- Ni yo-fue la respuesta automática, sin siquiera levantar la vista. Se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y miró a quien había hablado. Era la mesera de ojos verdes-¿Perdón?

- A ella-le aclaró Haku, mirando en dirección al baño de donde aún no regresaba Ming Ming-Se nota que no la estás pasando nada bien…

- Eh, no, para nada… no es eso-dijo con un tono nervioso, pero con cautela. Tampoco le gustaba que una extraña viniera a juzgar a su pseudo-amiga

- Bueno, como tú digas-sonrió con coquetería y se inclinó un poco para tomar su mano, que estaba sobre la mesa-Te dejo esto, por si deseas divertirte _de verdad_ alguna vez

La chica le guiñó el ojo y se alejó, quizá moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario. Sin duda era bonita y sabía como ser incitante, pero el mensaje de Yuriy le martilleaba la cabeza. Miró lo que Haku había dejado en su mano; era un pequeño papel doblado. Takao no tuvo que abrirlo para saber que se trataba de su número o alguna forma para contactarla.

Su pie se movía como un tic nervioso, un vaivén incontrolable. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular, faltaban quince minutos para las siete, y luego hacia la puerta del baño. El recuerdo de Yuriy y sus manos firmes recorriendo su cuerpo…

Cerró los ojos, se sentía muy acalorado, a pesar del clima frío.

"_Al diablo"_ pensó y se levantó, caminando a la salida sin mirar atrás.

Afuera, le recibió un golpe de aire frío. Apretó unos cuantos botones en su teléfono, unos que sabía de memoria, mientras hacia la seña a un taxi color amarillo para que se detuviera. El chofer se detuvo a su lado y abrió la puerta, atento a los repiqueteos de la línea.

- ¿Dónde estás?-la voz afilada al otro lado le saludó, se escuchaba triunfante y casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

- Llego en veinte minutos-aseguró, cortando la llamada de inmediato. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

La noche cayó antes de llegar al edificio departamental. El hombre le había intentado sacar plática, pero Takao sólo estaba pensando en el hormigueo constante en su estómago que terminaba en su entrepierna; no quería pensar en nada más.

Pagó la cuota que marcaba el taxímetro y ni esperó a que el conductor le diera el cambio. El guardia le sonrió al ver llegar, pues ahora tenía un aspecto mucho más presentable que la vez anterior y le dejo entrar sin problema alguno.

El viaje en elevador se le antojó eterno. La música sin letra que usualmente le hacía el momento agradable hasta le pareció innecesari y molesta. Cuando llegó al piso veintitrés, la puerta se abrió y Yuriy le esperaba del otro lado. Lucía un aspecto desenfadado, una camiseta interior algo desgastada y unos pantalones deportivos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en usar algún tipo de calzado. Takao le recorrió con la mirada.

- ¿Acabaste?-inquirió el mayor ligeramente divertido

- Ni te molestaste en vestir algo más decente-dijo, como si fuese un aspecto importante en ese momento.

- ¿Para qué?-se encogió de hombros, se mordió el labio inferior, barriendo a Takao con la mirada-Si de todas formas me lo voy a quitar…

El menor reprimió un jadeo, presa de una desesperación que no conocía. Casi se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus brazos y buscando sus labios. Fue beso caótico; furioso, desbordante de necesidad y Takao sintió su cuerpo en llamas, no le importaba si estaban en medio del pasillo. Podrían estar en medio de una plaza concurrida e igual no le importaría.

Yuriy le atrajo contra su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda hasta la cintura, donde le estrechó sin romper el beso. El sonido húmedo de sus lenguas enredándose hacia eco en el pasillo desierto. Takao se apretó contra él y se impulsó hacia arriba, apoyándose sobre los hombros del mayor y rodeo la cintura de Yuriy con sus piernas.

"_Qué más dan los demás_" pensó, en una destello de lucidez que tuvo _"Si se siente tan bien"_

* * *

_Ehhhh... Fin. _Estuvo muy corto, pero creo que fue eventual jejeje. Ando maquinando otras cosas, así que tal vez el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco, pero trataré de que no sea así :D ... Nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos jaja...


End file.
